Tales of Equestria: Friendship is Magic
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: An evil force threatens the land of Equestria. Legend has it that though, that a Guardian will appear in their time of need. She will be a white pony with a Sword and Shield Cutie Mark, and she will light their darkest hour...
1. Phase 1

**This is a random idea that I wanted to try. This story is meant to be a bit of an experiment in formatting, trying to give it more of an RPG feel. If you like this formatting and want to continue like this then I will, but if you don't like this formatting then I'll republish it in the normal third person. Canon wise, this story takes place after seasons one and two, so everyone knows each other. Also, the main character here is female.**

**Final note, the battle sequences will be done in the third person. For the battle song I'd recommend finding the extended version.**

**This story is rated T for violence, strong language, and a few suggestive themes later on. Enjoy.**

Sapphirelibra3 presents

Tales of Equestria: Friendship is Magic

Character's by Hasbro.

Concept inspired by Nintendo's Legend of Zelda series and Namco's Tales of... series

Phase 1: Welcome to Ponyville!

_Wake up..._

_Hey... wake up..._

"I said WAKE UP!"

You are startled awake by the high pitched voice. You look around to try and find the source of the voice, which turns out to be the tiny red fairy floating around you.

"Good, you're finally awake. My name is Emma. Do you remember your name?" Emma asks you.

_What's your name?_

(input name)_ V-A-L-E_

_Is your name Vale? _**Yes**

"Vale huh? Nice to meet you!" The little fairy says to you. She said her name was Emma, but why is she here? For that matter, why do you feel so... weird? You look around at yourself, finally seeing what's wrong. You've been turned into a PONY! You have white hair all on your body, your mane is beep blue with light blue highlights and goes down to both sides of your head and is really long, and your tail matches your mane in color and length. You're both a pegasus and a unicorn, shown by the horn on your forehead and the wings on your back. On your shaft is a designed shaped like a shield with a sword diagonally behind it. Quite majestic looking, but you're not really a pony. What are you doing here anyway?

"I guess you're wondering about the form you took," Emma says, "You see, this world is called Equestria, and Ponies are the dominate species here. When you arrived, the magic of the world changed your form."

Wait, arrived? What does Emma mean?

"I don't fully understand myself, all I know is that I was pulled here to help you. Let's be good friends."

You nod happily. It looks like you and this little fairy are going to get along great.

"I think there's a town nearby. We might be able to learn more about this place there," Emma says, "Let's go." You follow your new friend to the town ahead. Like she said, you might be able to learn more about why you're here in that town.

~Ponyville~

As you and Emma enter the town, you take a look around you again. There are ponies of all kinds here, but do any of them know about you? You decide to walk around town and search for somebody who might know who you are.

After searching for a few minutes, you conclude that you are not going to find anyone here who knows who you are or why you're here. As you continue to walk you see a pink pony with puffy hair and three balloon symbols on her shaft walking around in small circles.

"Twitch – a – Twitch... Twitch – a – Twitch... Twitch – a – Twitch..." she keeps saying to herself over and over.

"Ooookay..." Emma says as the two of you stare at the unusual pony, "I doubt she's going to have anything useful to say. We should leave her alone." You nod in agreement.

You continue to explore Ponyville for another minute. You eventually come across another pony. This one is light brown with a long blond mane and tail, both of which tied in a pony tail, wearing a cowboy hat and has three apple symbols on her shaft. She's trying to pull a large cart of apples, and it looks like she's having a hard time.

"Hey Vale," Emma says, "That pony looks like she needs help," you nod and trot over to the blond pony.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emma asks the blond pony.

"Ah'm... jus... fine..." she says. She has a sort of southern drawl in her voice.

"You don't look fine," Emma says, "does she Vale?" you shake your head, and then turn back to the blond pony, who by the way has been trying to pull herself along all this time, and has only moved half an inch. Just how many apples are in this cart?

"Now listen... here..." the blond pony says, "If Ah needed... help... Ah'd 've asked... ya'll for help... Now if you... 'scuse me... Ah've... got... apples... ta... pull..." she continued, really struggling now.

"I'm sorry Vale," Emma says turning to you, "but this is really sad, and I don't mean in a boo hoo kind of way. What do you want to do? She's not going to accept our offer."

You look at the blond pony as she struggles with the cart.

_What do you do? _**Help her anyway**

Despite her insistence that she's okay, you go behind the cart and begin pushing it while she pulls. It takes a while, but eventually you two begin to make progress.

"!"

"Huh?" the blond pony says when she realizes that she's moving now, clearly taken aback. Rather than look a gift horse in the mouth, she continues to move toward her destination.

~Sweet Apple Acres~

You stop when you reach a barn. It looks like the pony you helped lives here.

"Thank ya kindly, Sugar Cube," she says with a smile, "Perhaps Ah really did bite off more than Ah could chew there."

"Think nothing of it," Emma says, "But if you need help then you should really ask, don't you think?"

"Yea, Ah guess..." she looks embarrassed. She seems to have a hard time asking for help, "Usually Big Mac does that run, but he ain't feelin well so Ah felt Ah could do him a favor."

"Big Mac? Who's that?" Emma asks.

"He's mah older brother. Since he's so large he usually handles the heavy labor."

"But since he's sick today you decided to do it for him. He's lucky to have a good sister like you, but you need to be careful not to over work yourself," Emma states.

"Yeah, Ah reckon you're right," she said looking down, "Well, ya'll were kind enough to help me out, so why don't Ah return the favor."

"Oh, no need for that. Vale and I were just trying to be helpful," Emma explains.

"Nonsense," the blond pony says, "Here in Sweet Apple Acres, we always show gratitude to those who help us. Come on."

She trots off. Emma looks at you.

"Well, I guess we're not in a hurry. Why don't we stay here for a while?" you nod and walk after the blond pony.

~_A few minutes later~_

She sat you down in front of a table, and you are now looking at a slice of apple pie. Emma has a slice as well, but her's is much smaller as she's so tiny. It looks like it was just made, because it's smells so fresh. Is this what she meant as gratitude?

"Well," she says with a smile you swear is full of pride, "Dig in."

You look at Emma, and then you both take a bite out of the pie. You gasp. This is the best apple pie you've ever tasted! The flavor, the texture, everything is perfect, like you just bit into heaven itself. You can't stop yourself, you take another series of bites out of the pie. The blond pony bursts out laughing.

"I reckon that means you like it?" she asks.

"Like it?" Emma says, "This is the greatest apple pie I've ever had!"

"Well thank ya for the compliment, Sugar Cube," she says tipping her had forward in triumph. You get the feeling that she had a lot to do with this pie.

"I'm guessing you made this pie, right?" Emma asks.

"You guessed correctly," the blond pony states, "Apple pies are mah specialty," she then looks shocked at something, "Oh mah stars! Ah've been so caught up in what ya'll did for me I plume forgot to ask your names."

Emma is laughing, "That's okay. My name is Emma, and she's my friend Vale."

"Vale and Emma huh? Mah name's Applejack," she holds out a hoof, "It's nice ta meet ya."

You shake hooves. You have a feeling you're gonna like this pony.

"Not that we expect you to know much, but we're trying to find out who she is to this world," Emma explains, "You see, Vale and I aren't from around here, and we suspect we were sent here for something important, but we don't know what."

"Ah see," Applejack says thoughtfully, "Ah ain't gonna lie, any other pony would insist ya lost it. But ya'll don't look like liers. Tell ya what, Ah may not know much, but if nothing else ya should talk ta Twilight Sparkle. She's probably the smartest pony in Ponyville, and this seems right up her ally."

"Twilight Sparkle, huh?" Emma asks, then turning to you, "Looks like she's our best bet. Okay then, could you take us to this Twilight Sparkle?"

"Well Ah don't expect ya to go find her yaselves," Applejack says with a smile, "Come on you two, follow me."

You nod and begin to walk after her. After a few seconds you stop and she turns to look at the mark on your shaft.

"That's a mighty interesting Cutie Mark you got there. What do ya do for a livin?" Apple jack asks you.

"That strange mark on her hip? What does that have to do with her career?" Emma asks Applejack, who looks at her like she _is _insane.

"Only everythang! That mark represents what ya supposed to excel at," she turns around and shows off hers. Sure enough, the fact that her's looks like three apples makes sense now, but why is yours a sword and shield?

Before you can question anything else, you hear a crash in the distance, followed by a deep whinny (or whatever you call the sound a horse makes). All three of you turn to the direction of the noise, but Applejack looks really worried.

"That sounded like Big Mac!" she says before galloping off.

"Vale, we need to go to!" Emma says. You gallop after Applejack. You arrive at the fields in front of her house, where you see three small troll monsters surrounding a large red stallion with a yolk around his neck. He's lying down and looks really hurt.

"Big Mac!" Applejack shouts in horror, "Ya'll be messin with the wrong ponies! Jus 'cause we sell apples don't mean we all sweet!" in a shocking turn, Applejack runs in and begins fighting the monsters. It looks like she's having a hard time.

"Applejack! That's too dangerous!" Emma shouts, "Vale, what are we going to do! She's going to get hurt if she tries to fight those things herself!"

_What are you going to do? She needs help, but if you run off now she might die. _**Help her yourself**

"Wait, WHAT? Are you crazy?" you tell Emma why you want to help, "Well, I guess that's true... What the hell. Let's go!" You run into the fight and stand next to Applejack.

"What are ya'll doin?" she asks shocked.

"What does it look like?" Emma asks, "Helping you!"

"Ah'm fine," Applejack says, "Ah can take these-"

"Will you shut up and let us help!" Emma shouts, "Pulling apple carts is one thing, but this is life or death!"

"Ahh..." Applejack looks down in shame, "Alright. Vale, Ah'm countin on ya!"

You nod and brace yourself for battle.

~Battle: Troll x3~ (play song: Full Force/Tales of Symohonia)

Vale and Applejack ran up to face the monsters.

"Get out of our way!" Vale shouted.

Vale and Applejack ran forward. Vale kicked one troll with her hind legs and then jumped back. She then began firing small darts out of her horn at the troll she was fighting. While that was going on Applejack was going to town on the first troll she faced, first jabbing the troll, then stomping down hard with her hooves, then doing a back leg horse kick. The second troll walked up to Applejack and began attacking her, causing her to cry out in pain.

Vale charged up her magic and then stood pointing her horn forward, "Lightning!" she shouted firing a stream of lightning at the troll she was fighting, killing it. She then galloped over to Applejack and horse kicked one troll away from her.

Applejack, now able to focus on her fight, continued to do her usual combo on the troll she was fighting. That lasted until she started glowing a bit, "Stampede!" she shouted charging at the troll knocking it to the ground, then stomping it while on the ground. It died shortly afterwards.

Vale fired darts out of her horn. And then got on her hind legs and kicked the troll with her front legs. Applejack ran up to the fight and jabbed at the troll, killing it instantly.

(Play song: Victory/Tales of Symphonia)

Applejack sat up straight and tipped her hat forward, "Don't come back now, ya hear?"

~End Battle~

With the trolls dead, you and Applejack relax a bit.

"Well, that takes care of those vermin!" Applejack states before turning to you, "Ya'll were mighty helpful in that fight. Most of mah skills are self taught, but ya look like you fight things like that for a livin."

"Applejack is right," Emma says flying over to you, "You really handled yourself there. By the way Applejack, we should check on your brother."

"Ahh! Mac!" she then completely forgot what she was doing and runs over to her brother, "Mac, ya alright?" she asks sweetly, nudging him up.

"Eeeyup..." he says getting up slowly.

"What are ya doin out here anyway? Ya supposed to be in bed restin!" Applejack scolds.

"Well, I started feelin better," Big Mac begins, "And since I was bored anyway I decided to do some work in the fields, but those monsters came out of nowhere and attacked me. Besides, who are YOU to scold me on workin too hard? Don't think I didn't see ya tryin to pull that cart. I reckon if these two hadn't shown up, we'd still be waitin on them apples!"

"Why you!" Applejack says angrily. You can tell these are usual conversations between these two.

"Is everyone alright?" a sweet voice asks. You turn to see a purple unicorn with a long black and pink mane and matching tail and a star shaped Cutie Mark walking up to you guys. She has a baby dragon on her back.

"Everythang's fine now, Twilight," Applejack states, "Vale and I took care of them critters," sensing Twilight's confusion, Applejack speaks up, "Oh, that's right. Vale, Emma, this here's the pony I told ya'll about, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight, this is Vale, and Emma."

"Nice to meet you, Twilight," Emma says.

"Likewise," she goes to you to shake hooves, but stops when she sees the mark on your shaft, "Oh my god... Spike! Send a message to Princess Celestia!"

Wh, what?" the dragon says in shock, apparently he's Spike.

"Tell her we found the Guardian!" Twilight continues, confusing the hell out of you.

"Wait, Guardian?" Emma asks, "What's going on here?"

Spike finished writing the message, "Got it!" he then takes a deep breath and sets the scroll ablaze, it's ashes being guided by a magical green haze, "Twilight, are you sure it's her?"

"That Cutie Mark is all the evidence we need," Twilight Sparkle says.

"Um, pardon me," Emma says, "But Vale and I have no idea what you're talking about. What's going on? Who is she to this world?"

Before Twilght could explain, Spike gives a loud belch, but another scroll materializes in front of him. He opens it and reads aloud, "I understand, please bring her to Canterlot immediately."

"Great," Twilight Sparkle turns to you again, "Princess Celestia can explain things a lot better than I can."

"Princess Celestia?" Emma asks.

"She's one of two rulers of Equestria,"Applejack explains, "If anyone can tell ya who ya are, it's her."

"Come on," Twilight Sparkle says "There's probably a carriage waiting for us in the town square."

Twilight Sparkle walks ahead. You're about to leave but...

"Vale, wait," Applejack calls out. You turn to her to see her smiling at you, "Ya helped me out twice today, the second time savin my life. Thanks again. If ya'll ever need anythang, ya'll can come see me anytime."

"Thanks Applejack," Emma says, "We'll remember that." Emma turns to you, "Well, it looks like we're finally about to learn our reasoning for being here. Let's get moving, Vale."

You nod and run after Twilight Sparkle and Spike, towards your destiny.


	2. Phase 2

**Just so you'll know, the main theme for the story is Passion Orchestra Instrumental version from Kingdom Hearts 2. Just so you'll the tone of the story. Yeah, I know, EPIC. I don't tell stories that aren't epic. Also, for those who are imagining this game being played, it's for PS3 and Xbox 360, also rated T for Teen, and you save after each phase. So here's the next chapter.**

Phase 2: The Guardian's Quest

~Canterlot~

It took a few hours, but you finally arrived at Canterlot. It is a beautiful city, filled with every kind of pony you could think of. Twilight Sparkle and Spike got off the carraige first, making way for you and Emma.

"Vale, welcome to Canterlot," Twilight Sparkle says to you.

"It's twice the size of Ponyville," Emma says, "This is amazing."

"Princess Celestia's castle is up north," Twilight Sparkle states, "Spike and I will be waiting for you there. You can look around in the meantime, but try not to keep her waiting too long. Come on, Spike," she and Spike leave afterwards. Emma turns to you.

"Gee, I don't know where to begin. I thought Ponyville was nice but this place is just... wow..." she's clearly amazed by the sights, "Sorry, where I come from we don't have places like this. Anyway, Vale, you lead the way."

You begin galloping through Canterlot. A lot of the ponies are watching you in shock as you run. Do they know who you are? You decide to stop for a second and talk to some of them. The first one you approach is a pink unicorn with a book strapped at her side.

"That cutie mark... are you..." she almost asks, but stops short. Since she didn't seem inclined to finish her thought, you decided to move on. The next one you talk to is also a unicorn, only she's white with blue hair.

"Yeah, I've heard of the Guardian, but that's just a rumor. There's no way it's you," she says. Seems like not everyone believes this whole Guardian thing, but it would be nice if someone could explain a few more things. Princess Celestia will tell you everything though, so you don't pay them any mind.

One more, you think, then you'll make your way to the castle. You look around until you see a fancy looking unicorn (sure are a lot of unicorns here). This one is white, with a long fancy purple mane and tail. She's wearing mascara and blue eye shadow, and her cutie mark is represented by three diamonds.

"Wow," Emma says looking at her, "She looks like a super star. You could learn a thing or two about fashion from her." You give Emma an annoyed look. Like you aren't pretty... You go over to her.

"Oh, hello," she says, speaking in a very proper tone, "I think I saw you arrive here with Twilight."

"Are you friends with Twilight?" Emma asks.

"Yes, very good friends actually," the fancy unicorn says, "My name's Rarity."

"That's a pretty name. I'm Emma, and this is Vale. Apparently she's something called "the Guardian". We're supposed to meet Princess Celestia in a little bit so she can explain what that is."

"Wow, that sounds important, especially with you meeting the Princess herself," Rarity states enthusiastically, "The Guardian, huh? I wonder if that means you and I will cross paths at some point in the future," she says to herself with a suggestive smile.

"Huh?" Emma asks.

"Well, I'll see you around, hopefully," Rarity then trots off, leaving you bewildered. It seemed like she knew something, but what? She knows Twilight Sparkle as well, is she an official pony of some sort?

That's enough sight seeing, you think. It's time you went to Princess Celestia's castle. You take one last look at Rarity as she saunters off (that is an impressive walk) and then gallop onward to the castle.

~Celestia's Castle~

You walk up to the castle doors, where you see Spike standing there waiting for you. There are two pegasus guards with him.

"Oh good," he says when you get to the top of the stairs, "You made it. Twilight is inside talking to Princess Celestia."

"We didn't take too long did we?" Emma asks.

"Not at all. She just asked me to wait out here so I could get you inside," he turns to the guards, "Hey, this is the pony I'm waiting for."

"Got it, Spike," one of the guards says, and both of them move aside, "Remember to mind your manners around her, Spike. She may be relaxed, but she is still the Princess."

"Yeah, yeah," Spike says dismissively. He then walks into the castle.

"Relaxed, huh?" Emma asks, "Now I'm really curious as to who this Princess Celestia is."

You walk after Spike into the castle, the guards closing the door after you and Emma.

"Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle are probably in the study area catching up," Spike explains.

"Catching up? Are they good friends?" Emma asks.

"Yeah," Spike says with a bright smile, "She was Twilight's teacher. Twilight and I report to her everyday on our findings about friendship."

"Wait, you're studying friendship?" Emma asks.

"More so, we're studying the magic of friendship. Twice so far Equestria was saved solely on the power of friendship, which has lead Princess Celestia to believe that there's some sort of magical power associated with magic."

"Huh..." apparently Emma isn't sure how to take this study of theirs and honestly, neither are you. Could friendship really be that powerful?

"Anyway, we should probably meet up with the Princess. Follow me," Spike said. He then begins walking down the hallway. You follow closely, silently thinking to yourself how cute Spike looks as he walks ahead of you. It's a shame dragons can't stay this adorable.

* * *

><p>"And that's all I have to report," Twilight Sparkle says to the majestic looking mare sitting across from her on the other side of the table. She's really a tall and white winged unicorn, with a flowing rainbow colored mane and tail, wearing a golden necklace, crown, and matching armored hoof guards on all of her feet. Her Cutie Mark is really large, and shaped like the sun.<p>

"Currently," Twilight Sparkle continues, "I still don't know what caused it to awaken, nor am I even sure friendship will be enough to stop what's to come."

"You need to have faith," Princess Celestia says, "Friendship has never failed you before. Besides, this time we have the Guardian with us. Speaking of which," she says when she notices you, Emma, and Spike walk in.

"Your Highness," Spike says with a bow, "I bring you Vale, Guardian of Equestria."

"Wow..." Emma says, mesmerized by how majestic Princess Celestia is, "It's truly an honor," both you and Emma bow, simply because it feels like it should be an honor just to be in the presence of such a beautiful mare (it almost seems degrading to call such a beautiful creature a pony).

"Please, at ease," Celestia says with a laugh, "I must say, I didn't expect the Guardian to have such an adorable partner. You know, fairies are my favorite creatures," Celestia says with a smile.

"Aww, heh, heh," Emma is giggling uncontrollably. Celestia walks over to you.

"My name is Celestia Galaxia, watcher of the sun and one of two rulers of Equestria."

This is major, everyone is eying you right now. The way you greet her will shape everyone's opinion of you.

_What will you say to her? _**Nice to meet you**

You and Celestia shake hooves, she's smiling at you.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Celestia says, "Honestly, I find a simple hoof shake works better than bowing any day."

"You're cool," Emma says, "Nothing like what I thought royalty would be like."

"Well thank you," Celestia is smiling awkwardly, "I... think..." Her expression changes to a semi serious one now, "Now, let me see that mark."

Is she talking about the Cutie Mark? You turn to your side to show her. She takes a close look, and then smiles with a nod.

"Finally, she is upon us," Celestia says, a sense of ease coming over her.

"Wait, so she is this Guardian?" Emma asks.

"Yes, I've confirmed it. Vale is indeed the Guardian of Equestria," Celestia begins laughing, "Twilight, Equestria is saved."

"Thank goodness," Twilight Sparkle says, now also looking relieved.

"Um, excuse me," Emma says, "This is all still really confusing. What is this Guardian, and why does this world need one. Except for the trolls that attacked Sweet Apple Acres a few hours ago, this place doesn't seem to be in any danger."

"That's because of Princess Celestia's presence," Twilight Sparkle says walking up to you, "Her very existense keeps the shadows of darkness from getting too strong."

"I should probably explain," Celestia begins walking up to a bookshelf, "Thousands of years ago, this world was the complete opposite of what you see now. This peace has come as a result of my sister Luna and I choosing to fight against those shadows."

* * *

><p>"Before that time, Luna and I were regular ponies," she explains as you imagine everything she describes, "While every other pony had simply accepted the state of affairs, we decided to challenge said affairs, and their root cause, a demon named Discord. While he was simply a prankster, his influence caused much disharmony and chaos among the ponies of Equestria.<p>

"Luna and I ventured out across Equestria in search of the Elements of Harmony, which we used to seal him away. The light of the Elements of Harmony is was caused our evolution, turning me into the form you see me in now, and my sister into a similar form. What many people don't know though, is that the light of the Elements created two other elements. Our determination is what sprouted the Element of Corage, but the shadow of that light was so dark and strong, that it also created a negative element, known as Chaos.

"After that moment, Luna and I decided to seal away the two Elements, using them as a scale to cancel themselves out. This meant that no further evil could harm Equestria, that is until my sister became poisoned by the darkness of Chaos herself, becoming Night Mare Moon. I used the Element of Courage to seal her along with the Element of Chaos on the moon, but in the process the Element of Courage broke up into three pieces and scattered throughout Equestria. After Twilight Sparkle and her friends used the Elements of Harmony to return my sister to her normal state, Chaos was expelled outward throughout Equestria. It took a while, but eventually Chaos seeped into the pores of the creatures of this world, causing the birth of certain monsters."

* * *

><p>As she finished her story, you feel a heavy weight in your heart. Somehow you have a feeling that your destiny is somehow related to this story. You look at everyone around you; Emma's wings are drooping downward a bit, Twilight Sparkle looks saddened, and Spike is trying to comfort her. It seems she feels somewhat guilty about her actions.<p>

"So even a peaceful world such as this has it's problems," Emma states, "And apparently a lot of them."

"If things keep up as they are now, Chaos will engulf the world, and turn Equestria into a world filled with darkness and misery," Celestia continues, now looking at you with an expression of hope, "But legend speaks of a Guardian who will be summoned by the Elements of Harmony. She will arrive in the form of a white pony, as majestic as the Princess herself. She will have a Sword and Shield on her flank, and possess powers like no other pony. Her appearance will correspond with Chaos' full awakening, and she will light Equestria's darkest hour."

"And you think that's Vale?" Emma asks.

"Well, all the signs point to it. Her Cutie Mark is evidence enough," Celestia states. True, the mark on your flank is a sword and shield. You are a white pony. And the same kind as Princess Celestia, having both pegasus wings and a unicorn horn.

"I'll give you time to process this," Celestia continues, "Talk to me when you are ready for me to continue."

From this point on you decide to talk to everyone else about this news. It might be in bad taste to leave the study, so you decide to remain here at least. First you turn to your fairy friend, who has been really silent since hearing the news.

"Here we thought this world was peaceful," Emma says, "I should have sensed something when Big Mac got attacked, but I didn't put two and two together. What do we do, Vale?" she asks you. Sadly you don't have an answer to that question yet, so instead to go off to talk to Twilight Sparkle, who walked off by herself after Celestia stopped.

"For so long I thought my friends and I were doing a good thing. But our actions were the prelude to this. There wasn't another way, but..." she doesn't pay you any mind really. It seems she's really taking all this to heart. You go off to Spike and ask him why she's so upset.

"Two years ago," Spike begins, "Twilight Sparkle and her friends took on Night Mare Moon using the Elements of Harmony to return Night Mare Moon to her true form as Princess Luna. Princess Celestia had been imprisoned, and at the time we didn't know about the Element of Courage, so there wasn't any other way. Last year after Discord's revival, Princess Celestia told Twilight the last of the story. Ever since that day, she's devoted her life to finding the Guardian, in hopes that she could atone for what she believes is her sin. No one blames her, but that's just the kind of person Twilight is. Vale, please take Twilight with you. I don't like seeing her so upset."

You take Spike's words to heart, and return to Princess Celestia, ready to hear the next part of the story.

"So, are you ready to continue?" she asks you.

_Are you ready to learn the rest? _**Yes**

* * *

><p>"So what are we supposed to do?" Emma asks Celestia.<p>

"As I said," Celestia begins, "The only way to stop the Element of Chaos is to find the Element of Courage. The first part of your journey is to find the three pieces of Courage, and take it in as your own."

"The first part?" Emma asks, "What else is there?"

"The second half of your journey is to gather the six Elements of Harmony," sensing you and Emma's confusion, she continues, "I am aware that the Elements of Harmony have already been found, which is why I why I desire for my faithful student, Twilight, to assist you."

Twilight perked up when she heard that, "Wait, me?"

"Twilight's friends are the ones who now possess the Elements of Harmony," Celestia explains, "She herself possesses the Element of Magic."

"Wow, this means we're already getting a head start," Emma says excitedly.

"Princess, I don't know if this is a good idea," Twilight says looking down, "It's because of me all of this is happening. What if I mess up again?"

"Twilight..." Celestia walks over to Twilight Sparkle and lifts her head with her hoof, "Whether it's your fault or not, nothing will change if we stay still. Besides, I believe in you. Always have, my faithful student."

"Princess..." Twilight Sparkle actually tears up a bit. You can sense her sadness and fear.

_What will you do? _**Comfort her**

You go over to Twilight Sparkle and caressing her face in a comforting way.

"!"

"Vale..." Twilight Sparkle says, now looking at you with a smile, "Does this mean you'll accept me?" you nod, prompting Twilight Sparkle to bow to you, "Thank you for this honor, Guardian Vale."

"Yeah, you can come," Emma says, "Under the condition that you don't treat us any differently than any of your other friends. We're not royalty or anything, and not even Princess Celestia likes to be treated like that."

"You guys..."

"So..." Spike says looking at everyone, "Does this mean we're all friends now?"

"Yes Spike," Twilight Sparkle says now laughing, "I think that's exactly what that means."

"Excellent," Celestia says suddenly, now catching everyone's attention, "Spike, make a note."

"Yes, Your Highness!" Spike says happily, pulling out a quill and scroll.

"I, Princess Celestia, hereby appoint the safety of all of Equestria to Vale, Twilight Sparkle, Emma the fairy, and Spike," when he heard that Spike stopped and looked up at Celestia in shock.

"Wait, me too?" he asks happily.

"Of course. Every noble pony needs a noble assistant. Vale has her fairy companion, and Twilight has you," Celestia explains.

"Well you can count on me!" Spike says giving an over zealous salute. Everyone laughs at that, including Twilight Sparkle, who you believe may have been laughing the hardest.

~_A few minutes later~_

You're all standing outside next to the carriage about to depart. Princess Celestia is also here to see you off.

"I'm going to compile a map for you to use once we figure out where all the pieces of Courage reside," Celestia states, "We of Canterlot will do everything we can to assist you in your quest."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Emma says, "We'll take all the help we can get."

"Then I'm sure you'll also be able to count on the ponies of Ponyville to assist you as well. Please use that as your base," Celestia turns to Twilight Sparkle, "Until we can arrange living quarters for her in Ponyville, is it alright for her to stay with you?"

"I think there's a spare bedroom in the library," Twilight Sparkle says, "That is, if Vale and Emma don't mind."

"Not at all," Emma says, "We'll just be happy to have a roof over our heads, right Vale?" she asks you. You nod in response.

"Well then," Celestia says, "I leave the rest in your hands," in a shocking gesture, Celestia bows to _you_! "Good luck, Guardian Vale, and godspeed."

"Don't worry Princess Celestia," Emma says, "You can count on us."

"Yeah," Spike says, "Equestria is in good hands- er... hooves now."

"We'll stop Chaos, _and _save Equestria," Twilight Sparkle proclaims. You nod in agreement.

At that moment, the carriage begins to move. Celestia watches you as you ride off, her smile slowly turning into a look of concern.

"Be careful, my faithful student..." she says to herself.

Now your carriage is in the air, making its way back to Ponyville.

"It looks like for now, we're partners," Twilight Sparkle states looking at you, "All of Equestria is counting on us, so we can't let them down. Vale, I promise to fight by your side for as long as it takes to complete your journey. Let's do our best."

You nod and shake Twilight Sparkle's hoof. It looks like it's going to be a long journey, but now you have Twilight Sparkle by your side, and you might even be able to count on that other pony, Applejack as well. Your journey to save Equestria has begun. It's going to be hard, but hopefully, your new friends will help you gallop to victory.

Back in Ponyville, three ponies are walking down the road, one of which is the pink pony with the puffy mane. She stops and is looking down with a smile, as if she just realized something amazing.

"Pinkie Pie," one of the ponies with her says, "What's wrong?"

"My heart is racing!" she states happily, then jumping up and down excitedly, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I can't wait! She's finally here!"

"Who's here?" the other pony asks her.

"Why, the one who's going to make my dream come true, silly dilly!" she says, as if the whole world was supposed to know what she meant.

**I know this was all story development, but it is an RPG. Don't worry, the next chapter will make up for that. After all, since when is anything in an RPG this easy?**


	3. Phase 3

**Equestria corresponds with the World Map, in case you were wondering.**

Phase 3: Through the Everfree Forest

It's been a rough ride, but you're about halfway back to Ponyville. Spike and Emma have spent the entire ride talking, it looks like they're becomng good friends. Twilight Sparkle has her face glued to a book right now. She looks up from her book and smiles at you; a friendly gesture that means a lot. In only a short few hours you and Twilight Sparkle have become really good friends. This might be a good time to reach out to her.

_What do you say to her? _**What are you're friends like?**

"My friends?" she asks, you nodding, "You actually met one of them. Remember the pony with the hat? She owns the Element of Honesty."

So she was one of the wielders of the Elements? No wonder she sprang into action so quickly. You wonder if ponies possessing the Elements are different than other ponies. Since you're curious, you ask her about her other friends.

"Well," she begins, "Alongside Applejack, there's Rainbow Dash who represents Loyalty, Pinke Pie who represents Laughter, Fluttershy who represents Kindness, and Rarity who represents Generosity."

Wait, RARITY? Of course, she even said she was one of Twilight Sparkle's friends. You tell Twilight Sparkle that you saw Rarity.

"Oh? You met her? Yeah, she's quite the character, isn't she? She was the first one I told about the Guardian after I found out," Twilight Sparkle looks down, "She and Applejack were my crutch after finding out. I blamed myself for causing Chaos' awakening, but it was Rarity and Applejack who told me to keep up hope that you would come. I can't wait to tell her that she was right." Twilight Sparkle closes her book, "She may seem prissy and conceited, and to some degree she is," she says looking away smiling awkwardly, "But she's probably one of the most faithful ponies I know, and she really is the embodiment of her element."

You wonder if that's why she didn't seem too shocked when she found out that you were the Guardian. Maybe she'll help out as well. She goes back to her book, and for the next few seconds the ride is silent. That is until a large crash is heard, followed by the carriage beginning to shake.

"What the?" Twilight Sparkle says getting up.

"Twilight! TWILIGHT!" Spike calls out.

"Vale!" Emma cries out as well. You and Twilight Sparkle go over to them. They're looking out the window in fear.

"What's wrong?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"Twilight, look!" he says pointing outside. You look outside to see a black bird flying around the carriage.

"Chaos know!" Twilight states, "That bird is one of Chaos' monsters!"

"How do you know?" Emma asks.

"That mark on it's head is Chaos' symbol," she explains. She must be referring to the two back to back crescent moons on it's forehead. Looking at that makes your heart race, as if it represents your very opposite, the very thing that can destroy you, and with ease.

The bird flies around over to the carriage screeching loudly.

"Twilight!" Spike screams.

"What are we going to do?" Emma cries out.

"Only thing we can do, brace ourselves!" Twilight Sparkle shouts as the bird crashes into the carriage. You and everyone else scream as the carriage falls down to parts unknown.

* * *

><p><em>...ke up...<em>

_Wake up..._

"Vale! Wake up!"

You wake up suddenly by Emma's voice. You look around you and see both Spike and Emma around you. They look worried, yet relieved at the same time. You must have been out for a while. It looks like you guys are in a forest, but it's dark now.

"Thank goodness," Spike says sighing in relief. He then turns around, "Twilight, she's awake!"

Twilight Sparkle walks out from where Spike was looking.

"Vale, are you okay?" Twilight Sparkle asks you as you get up. You nod in response, and Twilight Sparkle's expression softens, "Good."

"Where are we?" Emma asks.

"My guess is the Everfree Forest," Twilight Sparkle replies, "That's why it's so dark here."

"I'm confused by that," Emma states, "It was daytime a little while ago."

"The Everfree Forest is the only place in this world where Princess Celestia's magic doesn't reach," Twilight Sparkle explains, "Normally, she's in charge of rising the sun, and her sister rising the moon. Here though, the weather and light are all out of their hands. Lately though, an eternal darkness has come over this place."

So maybe you haven't been unconscious for hours. An eternal darkness though? This world is stranger than you thought. But instead of pondering how it's possible for a single place in the world to have an eternal night, maybe you should be more concerned with getting out of here.

"Spike, do we know which direction Ponyville is in?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"I think we were headed in this direction," Spike says, pointing north.

"Good," Twilight Sparkle says, then turning to you, "I saw some more monsters up ahead. It looks like we're going to have to fight our way out. Do you think you can fight?" she asks you. It doesn't feel like you're too hurt, so you nod, "Great. Spike, you and Emma need to stay close to us."

"Yeah, like I'm going to wander off here," Spike says sarcastically, "I'm staying _real_ close to you Twilight."

"Vale," Emma says flying over to you, "I'm worried what will happen if we run into that monster again. We need to be careful," you nod to her and then walk over to Twilight Sparkle.

"Are you ready?" she asks you. You nod, "Then let's get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>Current Active Party<strong>

**Vale**

**Twilight Sparkle**

* * *

><p>~Everfree Forest~<p>

You begin galloping through the Everfree Forest. It's a straight path for right now without any obstacles. As you continue to run through the forest the path begins to wind a bit. You reach a clearing, where three large bats are seen.

"No..." Twilight Sparkle says, "Those bats have been cursed by Chaos."

"Twilight," Emma asks, "Can you fight?"

"I'm not that good hand to hand, but I can use magic," Twilight Sparkle states.

"Vale," Emma says, "You're gonna have to protect Twilight in battle."

_Spell casters usually don't have many hit points, and it takes time to power up their spells. Front line fighters should protect spell casters._

"Let's go!" Twilight Sparkle shouts as you guys brace yourselves.

~Battle: Batty x3 (Play Full Force/Tales of Symphonia)

"Think we can do it?" Twilight Sparkle asked, a book hovering next to her.

Vale rushed forward and began fighting the Batty in the center while Twilight Sparkle crouched down, her horn glowing. One Batty got by Vale, who was fighting two Battys at the same time. Right before it got to Twilight Sparkle, she stands up, "Fire Ball!" she shouted, sending three fireballs at the Batty in front of her.

Vale turned around to face the second Batty while Twilight Sparkle ran off to get away from the Batty near her. "Harpoon!" Vale shouted, charging forward through the Batty leading with her horn, killing it. Now there are only two.

Twilight used her telekinesis to slam the book into the Batty chasing her, killing it. She then charged up another spell. Vale ran up to the last Batty and shot her darts out of her horn. The Batty then flew over to Twilight and rushed her, making her lose focus onher spell, "Harpoon!" Vale shouted, killing the Batty.

(Play Song: Victory/Tales of Symphonia)

"Alright, we win!" Vale said, waving her mane to the side.

~End Battle~

"That was close," Twilight Sparkle says, "You're pretty good in a fight, Vale," you nod, "Let's keep it up."

The journey continues. Now you guys are moving even faster knowing the hazards of being in the Everfree Forest. It might be best if you avoid combat for a while. After a while of exploring you reach a cliff over a lake. Looking out you see Ponyville in the distance.

"Look Vale, Emma says, "Ponyville is right there!"

"See? I told you," Spike says with a sense of triumph.

"Of we keep this path up then we should get there in a few minutes," Twilight Sparkle says.

"Good, because this place gives me the creeps," Emma says.

With that said you start making your way down the hill. Right when you make it to the bottom though, you see two Trolls and a Batty waiting for you. It can't be avoided. You and Twilight Sparkle prepare for battle.

~Battle: Troll x2, Batty~ (Play Song: Full Force/Tales of Symphonia)

"Stay out of our way!" Vale shouted.

Vale galloped forward while Twilight began charging a magic attack, "Harpoon!" Vale shouted charging through the Trolls. She then began fighting both Trolls by herself.

"Fire Ball!" Twilight shouted, hitting the Batty with her spell. She then ran further back and began casting her spell again.

Vale destroyed one of the Trolls she was fighting. Right afterwards she ran off a bit to get away from the second Troll. She turned around and began firing darts out of her horn.

"Fire Ball!" Twilight shouted, sending the attack after the Troll that was after Vale. Unfortunately the Batty got to her and began attacking her. It did a weird super sonic attack trying to confuse her. It only did serious damage without confusion, leaving her on her last legs.

Thankfully Vale had been charging her magic the entire time, "Lightning!" she shouted, killing the Batty before it did any damage to Twilight.

(Play Song: Victory/Tales of Symphonia)

"Alright, we win!" Vale said, waving her mane to the side.

~End Battle~

You and the group continue to make your way out of the Everfree Forest. It's a clear road now, you can even see daylight on the otherside. You try to just run out as fast as you can, but you hear a familiar screech forcing you to stop.

"What the?" Emma asks as you all look around. Spike looks up and points to something above in shock.

"Guys, look!" he shouts. You all look up to see the black bird fly down on top of you. You all jump back in time, but now the bird is standing in your way.

"Damn it!" Twilight Sparkle shouts, "We were so close!"

"Wh, what do we do?" Spike asks, apparently scared out of his mind. Truth is you don't know what to do. The bird has red eyes, black feathers, and is at least three stories tall. Can you guys defeat that thing?

"Here it comes!" Twilight shouts.

~Battle: Condor (Play song: The Struggle to Survive/Tales of Symphonia)

"Be careful, everyone!" Twilight Sparkle shouted.

Twilight began charging her magic while Vale ran up to the Condor. "Harpoon!" Vale shouted tacking the Condor, only doing minor damage though. The Condor flapped its wings really fast creating a gust of wind pushing Vale back, and then swooped down and tackled Vale with its beak.

"First Aid!" Twilight shouted, casting a healing spell on Vale.

"Thank you," Vale responded as she ran up to the Condor. She then stopped and backed away so she could charge up her spell at the same time as Twilight Sparkle. The Condor flew over to Twilight Sparkle and shot feathers at her, causing her to lose focus.

"This is not good!" Twilight Sparkle stated, as she was on her last legs now.

"Lightning!" Vale shouted firing her spell at the Condor, once again only doing minor damage. She was able to catch its attention though so Twilight Sparke could run off and cast First Aid on herself. Vale continued to fire darts out of her horn, keeping its attention on her. Twilight Sparkle then cast Fire Ball on it, finally doing a good deal of damage, as it screeched loudly.

"Is that it's weakness?" Twilight Sparkle asked. She then began charging up for her spell again, but now the Condor noticed her and began flying over to her again. Vale tried to run over to her as fast as she could, but the Condor took off and tackled Twilight Sparkle, causing her to fall back and scream in pain.

"Harpoon!" Vale shouted hitting the Condor from behind. Now it turned around and flapped it's wings really fast tossing her in the air. When she landed the Condor shot it's feathers at her for extra damage.

"First Aid!" Twilight shouted, casting it on Vale. She then quickly charged up for another spell while Vale continued to fight the Condor close quarter (she had begun to run out of magical power). The Condor shot its feathers at her, but Vale crouched down to brace herself for the attack, reducing the damage it would have done.

"Fire Ball!" Twilight shouted, hitting the Condor, once again doing massive damage. Now the Condor was getting angry, which was bad as they were both running out of options. Vale continued to attack it normally, until she felt strong enough to get it with another Harpoon attack. The Condor then did it's tackle attack on Twilight, knocking her out.

"Princess... Celestia..." Twilight Sparkle breathed out as she fell out. Vale then ran up to the Condor and in a last ditch effort did her Harpoon attack, hitting a vital point as the Condor finally fell.

(Play song: Victory/Tales of Symphonia)

Both Vale and Twilight are hunched over breathing heavily, "That was... intense..." Vale breathed out in relief.

Vale felt like she had gotten stronger. She learned the technique "Arrow".

~End Battle~

The Condor falls down dead. As it falls, it shatters into tiny pieces of darkness.

"Is it over?" Spike asks from the tree he and Emma were hiding from while you and Twilight Sparkle fought.

"Why don't we get out of here before anything else tries to kill us?" Emma pleads.

"Good idea," Twilight Sparkle says turning to you, "Come on!" you nod. Spike jumps on Twilight Sparkle's back, and you all make a serious break for it to the outside world.

~Equestria~

(Play song:The Land of Sylvrarant/Tales of Symphonia)

Thankfully it isn't that long from Ponyville. You begin to gallop to Ponyville, trying to avoid all monsters in your path. While you run. Twilight Sparkle strikes up a conversation with you and Emma.

**Title of Skit: Thank you for protecting me**

"Vale," Twilight Sparkle began, "I never did thank you for protecting me."

"Don't mention it," Emma stated, "We were just doing what we felt was the right think to do."

"But even still," Twilight Sparkle said, "I would have died there if you guys hadn't helped me. So thanks."

_Your response? _**What are friends for?**

"Friends..." Twilight Sparkle took that in, and then nodded happily, "Right, friends."

**End Skit**

~Ponyville~

You finally made it to Ponyville. It wasn't until you stepped foot into town that you realized how tired you were.

"Home..." Spike says as if he had seen heaven, "Home!" he then jumps off of Twilight Sparkle's back and begins kissing the ground. Sheesh, you think, it wasn't that serious, was it?

"I never thought I would be so happy to see this place," Twilight Sparkle breaths out in relief, "Vale, are you okay?" she asks you. You nod in response.

"Twilight! Twilight!" you hear someone call out. You look forward and see two other ponies you never saw rushing up to you. They're both pegasi, but while one is flying, the other one is actually _running_, which you find strange for a pony her age (your only excuse is that you haven't figured out how to fly yet).

"Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy!" Twilight Sparkle calls out happily as her friends run up to you guys. The one who was flying is obviously Rainbow Dash. She is blue and had a short rainbow colored mane and a rainbow colored tail, making her look like a tomboy. Her Cutie Mark is a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming down. The other pegasus is almost the complete opposite, being cream colored and having a really long and beautiful pink mane and matching tail, which is so long it runs on the ground a bit. Her Cutie Mark looks like three butterflies, and she looks really sweet and innocent.

"Are you alright?" Fluttershy asks in a sweet voice that's almost a whisper.

"I'm fine Fluttershy," Twilight Sparkle replies, "We ran into a little trouble, but we're alive, and that's what counts."

"Oh, good," Rainbow Dash says sighing in relief, "The Canterlot pegasi flew in and told us that you, Spike, and somepony named Vale fell into the Everfree Forest. I was ready to fly in after you myself."

"Aw, thanks Dash," Twilight Sparkle says with a smile. Apparently this Rainbow Dash really loves her friends, as she was ready to run right in and save Twilight Sparkle without any regard for her own life. No wonder she represents Loyalty.

"Well, I expect that from Rainbow Dash," Spike says walking up, "But what about you, Fluttershy? Why were you running after her?" he asks, which is strange to you. Shouldn't she be worried about her friend as well?

"Oh, uh..." Fluttershy says looking away shyly, "I was worried about Rainbow Dash getting hurt... so I was trying to catch up with her to calm her down... I wanted to ask Applejack to come with us..." you can just _barely_ make out what this pony is saying, because her voice is so soft she practically _is_ whispering now.

"Well, that makes sense," Twilight Sparkle says with a laugh, apparently used to this Fluttershy's mannerisms. Have they been friends for a while? If she's the same Fluttershy who traveled with Twilight Sparkle to gather the Elements of Harmony, then they must have been.

"Speaking of surprises," Rainbow Dash says now walking up to you, "Who's the new face?"

"This is Vale and Emma," Twilight Sparkle says, "Vale is the pony I told you guys about."

"You mean _this_ is the "Guardian" of Equestria?" Rainbow Dash asks, almost as if she's incredulous, "I was expecting someone a little more... you know... majestic."

"What do you mean?" Emma pipes up, "Vale is plenty powerful! She already fought a giant bird in the Everfree Forest!"

"Ooh, amazing! "Guardian Vale" fought a giant chicken!" Rainbow Dash says sarcastically. You get the feeling it's going to be a while before you and she become friends, "Well, whenever you want a _real_ hero to show you how it's done, give me a hollor," she says holding out her hoof, "Nice to meet you, Vale."

She wasn't the nicest to you just now, but she doesn't seem like a bad pony, just arrogant.

_How will you respond? _**It's nice to meet you too**

You decide to be the bigger pony and shake hooves with her. Everyone else can tolerate her attitude; why can't you, right?

Fluttershy has been staring at you the entire time from a distance. It looks like she wants to say something to you.

"Hi there!" Emma says suddenly flying up to Fluttershy, who screams suddenly and hides behind Twilight Sparkle, now trembling.

"It's okay, Fluttershy," Twilight Sparkle says, "They're really nice people," she explains, "Go on and say hi," Fluttershy looks out from behind Twilight Sparkle, but then hides behind her again when she sees you looking right at her, now shaking her head.

"Oh, come _on,_ Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash says rolling her eyes, "She's not going to bite." Rainbow Dash then flies behind Fluttershy and begins pushing her forward to you. Now without the protection of her friend, Fluttershy begins trembling uncontrollably. Is she really this scared?

"I... I... I..." Fluttershy begins, still trembling, "I'm... Fl... Fl... Flutter... sh... sh... shy..." she says, looking away from you as if your gaze is painful. She's seriously breaking your heart with how timid she is. When you try to hold out your hoof for a hoof shake, she backs away squealing in fear. It seriously looks like she's about to cry right now, so you decide to leave it be for now.

"Typical Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash says shrugging her shoulders, "I swear she'll cry about anything." You notice Fluttershy look down in shame. Now you _have_ to say something.

_What do you say?_ **Hey, ease up on her**

"!"

Fluttershy looks up at you suddenly, apparently shocked that you defended her. Rainbow Dash looks a little annoyed, as she crosses her front hooves while hovering in mid air.

"Hmph," Rainbow Dash says looking away, "Well, it's true."

"Anyway," Twilight Sparkle says, "We've had an exhausting day, and I'm actually really tired. Vale, we should get going to my library." She says, you nodding in response.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash says, "I gotta jet too. Came up with a new move the other day, and I have to perfect it for the Wonderbolts! See ya Twilight, Spike, "Hero" Vale!" she says before turning to Fluttershy, "Want me to walk you home before I head off?"

"That's okay..." Fluttershy says shaking her head smiling meekly, "I'll be fine. Besides, the more you practice, the better you'll be when the Wonderbolts see you."

"Alright, thanks Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash says before flying off. You're amazed at how she's still so nice to Rainbow Dash even after being made fun of. She's the pure definition of Kindness.

"Take care, Fluttershy," Twilight Sparkle says.

"Don't stay out too late," Spike adds.

"Take care Twilight, Spike..." Fluttershy says smiling. You're about to walk off with them, but then...

"W, wait!" Fluttershy surprisingly calls out, stopping you, "Um... thank you Vale... You're a really nice person..." she says looking away from you, but smiling. You nod to her, and then walk off after Twilight Sparkle and Spike. Could that be a friendship in the making?

~Twilight's Library~

"Well, here we are," Twilight Sparkle says as you walk in.

"Wow, you actually live in the library?" Emma asks.

"Not only that, but I'm sort of the town librarian nowadays," Twilight Sparkle explains, "You two should get some rest. Tomorrow we can go out to Sweet Apple Acres to tell Applejack who you are if you want."

"That'll be nice," Emma says, "I really liked her, so it'll be great to see her again. Also, I want to check on Big Mac."

"Well then, let's get some rest so we can be ready for tomorrow," Twilight Sparkle says, "Spike, send a message to Princess Celestia, letting her know that we made it safely."

"Already on it," Spike says, writing in a scroll.

"Good night you two," Twilight Sparkle says, Spike also waving to you." They go upstairs, leaving you and Emma alone.

"Boy, today was a busy day," Emma says, "That Rainbow Dash is sort of cocky, but she seems nice. Fluttershy though... I don't know. She must have a phobia of some sort of meeting new people," you nod in agreement, "I really like this place, Vale. Let's fight hard to protect it," Emma states. You nod in response, and you both locate your bed and fall to sleep, ready to put this crazy day behind you.

**For those who didn't notice it yet, "!" means that pony has formed a bond with the main character. If it were a game, it would be accompanied with a still picture of that pony looking surprised. The event with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy was meant to be an either or situation. Pretty much, if Vale agreed with Rainbow Dash instead of standing up for Fluttershy, "!" would have been for Rainbow Dash. I chose Fluttershy though because she's my favorite character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and I can really relate to her issues a lot.**

**Also, Skits have two uses. One is the same as Tales of Symphonia, conversation among the characters in the party. Also though, skits are used as a way for the main character to get closer with the characters.  
><strong>


	4. Phase 4

Phase 04: The Journey Really Begins

You wake up with a yawn. After rubbing your eyes you jump off the bed and stretch a bit, ready to face the day.

After taking a quick shower you trot downstairs, where Emma is waiting for you.

"Good morning," she says to you, "Did you sleep well?"

Before you can answer that question, you hear the bell on the door ring.

"Oh, hey Pinkie Pie," you hear Twilight say.

"Pinkie Pie?" Emma asks, "Isn't she one of the ponies who has the Elements? We should go meet her too, don't you think?" you nod and start walking to the door. Once you see it you see the pink earth pony with the puffy mane poking her head in constantly, Twilight trying to block her entry.

"Where is she? Where is she? Is she here? I bet she's here! Oh boy! I can't wait to meet her!" she says happily.

"Hold on, hold on!" Twilight urges, "I don't even know if she's awake yet first of all, and second of all, how did you know the Guardian would be here?"

"Ooh, the Guardian is here too?" Pinkie Pie asks, "Yay, this means we both get what we want!"

"Um..." Twilight sounds _so_ confused, as are you. Pinkie Pie pokes her head in and spots you, her eyes lighting up instantly.

"I KNEW IT!" she screams gleefully running past Twilight over to you, "I knew it was you! My name is Pinkie Pie, but of course you probably knew that. I mean, you would have to know that if you were to grant my wish. But if you didn't know, now you know, and by the way, I love your mane, and your fairy is really cute. I always wanted a fairy, but instead I have a pet gator. His name is Gummy, and he's reeeealy cute, and cuddly, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Emma cries out cutting Pinkie Pie off, "First of all, I am NOT anyone's pet, and second of all, SLOW DOWN! You're giving me a headache!"

"Sorry about that," Twilight says walking up to you guys, "Pinkie Pie is... special... to say the least. Pinkie Pie, this is Vale and Emma. Vale is the Guardian of Equestria."

"Wow..." Pinkie Pie says with an oooh-like expression on her face, "Wait! So that means... OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT!" Emma screams out.

"I have to get to work!" Pinkie Pie turns to Twilight, "Could you bring these two to Sugar Cube Corner tomorrow?"

"Um... sure?" Twilight says, sort of questioning the whole thing herself as well.

"Great!" Pinkie Pie turns to you again, "Bye bye! See you tomorrow!" she turns to the door, "This is going to be the bestest one yet!" with that she runs out of the library. You just stand there completely bewildered by what just happened.

"Um..." Emma begins, "I'm literally _too _afraid to ask..."

"I am so sorry you had to meet her like that," Twilight says, "She's a pony who follows the beat of her own drum. She's really special though. Often times she knows about a crises before anyone else in Ponyville, and more times then not has saved Ponyville with her unique way of thinking."

"She certainly seems like a character," Emma says, "Was she really the same Pinkie Pie who traveled with you to get the Elements of Harmony?"

Twilight sighs, "The very same. She represents the Element of Laughter. I don't care what the situation is, she has this innate ability to laugh in the face of danger. I bet she'd even laugh at the bird we fought yesterday."

"Sheesh, she sounds unrealistically perky." Emma says rolling her eyes.

"Actually I have seen her upset a few times," Twilight states, "It's rare, but I've seen her get really angry at people, and I saw her cry once, only once since I've known her. It can happen, but usually, it's all what you just witnessed.

"Well, she scared the bejeezus out of me," Emma says, "Can we avoid her for a while?"

"Sorry Emma," Twilight says, "But we're gonna have to see her tomorrow. Trust me, it's worse if you don't show up."

"Geez..." truth is, unlike Emma, you sort of like that funny pink pony. She's weird, _very _weird, but you get a really interesting vibe from her.

"Hey, at least today you guys get to see Applejack again," Twilight says.

"That's true," Emma states, "At least she's normal."

"Sweet Apple Acres is west of here," Twilight says, "I'll let you lead the way," she then turns to the stairs, "Spike, come on, we're leaving."

"Coming!" Spike calls out from upstairs. He runs down the stairs and immediately jumps on Twilight's back, "Why was it so noisy down here?"

"Pinkie Pie," Twilight says simply, getting a nod from Spike. Apparently that's usual for them. What else is there that you need to get used to? You all leave the library.

~Ponyville~

While you walk through Ponyville, Emma and Spike strike up a conversation.

**Title of skit: Pinkie Pie is Pinkie Pie**

"Sheesh," Emma says, "That Pinkie Pie is scary."

"Yeah, that's usually the first impression she gives off," Spike explains, "The day Twilight and I met her was sort of weird like that."

"What happened when you guys met?" Emma asks.

"Well, Twilight and I had just landed in Ponyville, and we were walking through town. Twilight saw Pinkie Pie in front of her and tried to talk to her."

"Wait, _tried_?" Emma looks confused now. Spike laughs awkwardly.

"Well, Twilight said hi, but Pinkie Pie looked at her, gasped loudly, and ran off. We didn't see her again until the end of that day," Spike explained, Emma looking annoyed.

"She... gasped..."

"Another time, everyone was arguing about something. I couldn't quite hear what anyone was saying, but Twilight got everyone to stop, and I remember Pinkie Pie shouting 'and I said, Oatmeal! Are you crazy?' To this day I still don't know what she was talking about."

"She's not just scary," Emma says looking terrified, "she's not sane! Seriously, how do you guys deal with her?"

"Truth is," Spike says shrugging, "I just tell myself that Pinkie Pie is being Pinkie Pie. She's strange, but she always comes through, and she's only concerned with making others happy. You should give her a chance, I bet you'll like her."

"Yeah... maybe..."

**End Skit**

After that conversation, you begin to wonder about the two other ponies you met yesterday. You and Emma feel now is the time to ask Twilight and Spike about the other two ponies.

**Title of Skit: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy**

"Those pegasi yesterday were interesting," Emma says, "It was like looking at two sides of a coin."

"Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy?" Twilight asks, "I know, and seeing them together is something else. Hard to believe they've known each other since they were fillies."

"Wow, that long?" Emma asks.

"Yep, apparently when they were kids Rainbow Dash would protect Fluttershy from the bullies," Twilight explained.

"Somepony had to, I guess," Emma says, "I mean, she looked utterly pathetic trying to say hi to Vale the other day," Emma crosses her arms and looks down thoughtfully, "Personally, I agreed with Rainbow Dash. It seriously looks like she cries about anything."

"Not necessarily," Spike chimes in, "She is really sensitive, but she's really, _really_ nice. To this day I wonder if she just bottles up those negative thoughts, or if she's just really that nice."

"What about Rainbow Dash?" Emma asks, "Is she really that arrogant?"

"Yep," Twilight says quickly.

"Absolutely," Spike also says at the same time. You and Emma are shocked by their quick responses.

"Geez, I guess that was a no brainer," Emma looks at you now, "What do you think of those two? Honestly, I like Rainbow Dash myself, even if she is kind of full of herself."

_Who do you like? _**I liked them both**

"You seem like a really friendly person, Vale," Twilight says, "I'm glad you like them. They may be flawed-"

"Seriously flawed," Spike says rolling his eyes, right before getting bonked on the head by Twilight, "Ow!"

"But they're both wonderful ponies," she continues, "I hope you get the chance to know them better soon."

**End Skit**

You're almost at Sweet Apple Acres now. Right before you reach the gates leading to the acres you see Rainbow Dash lying down on a lowered cloud. She's right there so you figure 'why not talk to her'.

"You may be the so called Guardian of Equestria, but you've got a lot to learn before you reach _my _level of awesomeness," she brags.

"Oh please," Emma says rolling her eyes, "I bet Vale could show you up any day."

"Oh really? Well, those wings look impressive, but..." she gives you a quick up and down look, "They obviously don't get much use. Tell you what, after you get a little bit of practice with those, come look for me. I'll race you anytime, anywhere," Rainbow Dash says with a competitive grin.

"All I can say is: Bring. It. On! Vale, kick her into next year!"

"See you around, "Guardian" Vale," Rainbow Dash says with a laugh. Once you learn how to fly and get some practice in, you decide you'll challenge her to a race. With all of that said, you keep moving to your original destination.

~Sweet Apple Acres~

Out in the open area of Sweet Apple Acres, you see Big Mac in the fields plowing the ground. You were wondering how he was doing so you decide to go over to him and talk to him.

"Big Mac!" Emma calls out once you get to him, "You're feeling better now?"

"Eeeyup," he says simply.

"Fantastic. Vale and I were worried about you, right Vale?" she asks you. Resisting the urge to say "eeeyup" you just nod.

"Do you know where Applejack is?" Spike asks him.

"She's probly in the house restin up. I swear, that sister of mine pushes herself _too_ hard."

"So we noticed," Emma says rolling her eyes, "Anyways, thanks Big Mac, and you try to take it easy too, alright?"

"Eeeyup," he says, apparently leaving it at that. Clearly he's a stallion of few words. You go to the house and Twilight knocks on the door. When it opens, the cutest filly walks out. She's yellow, and has a long red mane and tail. She's extremely tiny, apparently only six or seven years old, she has a red ribbon in her mane, and she doesn't have a Cutie Mark. Her's must have not come in yet.

"Hey there, Apple Bloom," Twilight says sweetly.

"Hi Twilight! Hey Spike!" she says in a sweet voice full of southern pronunciation, maybe even more than Applejack, "Who's the new face?"

"Oh, this is my new friend Vale and her fairy friend Emma," Twilight says, you nodding to her.

"It's mighty nice ta meet 'cha!" Apple Bloom says, "You must be here for mah sistur, hold on," she then turns around and walks back inside, "Applejack! Yur friend Twilight is here! She brought sum oth'r pony with her! Get yur fat butt down here!" she calls out, her voice fading into the house. You hear her and another female voice yell at each other for a few seconds, before Applejack walks to the door still looking inside.

"An' mah butt ain't fat, either!" Applejack calls into the house before looking at you guys completely composed, "Hi ya'll."

"Hi Applejack," Emma says awkwardly, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yea. Everythang's fine. That's jus normal talk 'tween me an' mah sister."

"Geez, I'm glad I don't have a younger sibling," Emma says.

"Vale," Applejack says turning to you, "Mighty fine seein you 'gain. How you been? Twilight treatin ya right?" you nod in response.

"Actually Applejack," Twilight says, "We need to talk. It's about Vale."

"Well, Ah'm all ears," Applejack says. You, Twilight, Emma, and Spike fill Applejack in on everything that happened yesterday. After the conversation Applejack looks down thoughtfully.

"So it's true then," Applejack says seriously, "Vale's the Guardian of Equestria?"

"Yep, it's true," Twilight says sighing, "This means things are about to get really serious here soon."

"Aw now, stop wit' that look," Applejack says walking up to Twilight, "Look here, hun, Ah said it once, and Ah'ma say it 'gain, it ain't your fault. We jus did what we felt was right. Nobody can blame ya'll for that."

"I know," Twilight says, "I just want to get this done so we can put this whole thing behind us."

Almost on cue, Spike belches, and a scroll materialized in front of him. He opens it and looks really happy.

"We won't have to wait long," Spike says, "This is the map Princess Celestia said she was making. Look, it has three places in Equestria marked." He shows you and Twilight the map, and sure enough, it does have three areas marked off: one back in the Everfree forest, one in the sky, and one actually really close to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Looks like there's one nearby," Emma states.

"Applejack, do you know any places here in Sweet Apple Acres that stands out at all?" Twilight asks.

"Well, Ah know there's a really weird tree ov'r yonder," Applejack says pointing outward, "I reckon what ya'll're after is over in that tree."

"Thanks Applejack," Twilight says, "Let's go, Vale." You nod and gallop off a bit, but...

"Now hold up one COCK. PICKIN. MINUTE!" Applejack calls out running after you. You all stop and turn to her, "Ah ain't 'bout ta let ya'll go in there alone. Ah'm goin wit ya!"

"Applejack?" Twilight says, confused with Applejack suddenly jumping into action.

"Vale and Emma saved mah life yesterday, and it's like I told them before, we at Sweet Apple Acres always remember our depts. If she's goin on a mssion to save Equestria, then damn it, Ah'm gonna be a part of it too!" Applejack looks at you, "Come on, Sugar Cube, take me wit ya."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Emma asks you.

_Will you take Applejack along with you?_ **Yes**

"Now we're talkin!" Applejack says happily, "Ya'll won't regret it."

Apparently when she said you could count on her for anything, she really meant _anything_. Still, you welcome the new addition to your team with open arms. You and your party now begin running to the fields, where Applejack said she saw that weird tree.


	5. Phase 5

**I am so sorry about how long this chapter took. It was really hard to write, so I hope it's actually good. Please review and tell me what you think. And I mean it. If you review any of the chapters, review this one PLEASE! I also want to apologize for the length. I don't plan on making every chapter this long.**

**PS: Even though Vale is the main protagonist of the story, there will be times where POV switches to another pony. Just a note for the future.**

Phase 5: First Piece of Courage - Learn to Fly Vale!

Applejack lead you deep through Sweet Apple Acres. You had no idea that her land extended so far, it doesn't even look like you're in Ponyville anymore. The trees have begun to close in on you, and in the distance you even see monsters.

"So this must be where the monsters that attacked yesterday came from," Emma reasons, "Look Vale, I even see those trolls over there."

"Applejack," Twilight says, "Why didn't you tell me your family lived so close to a monster's nest?"

"Cause it wasn't nobody's business," Applejack says seriously, "Me an' mah family've been takin care of this land for generations, an it's up ta me ta look after this land," Applejack looks away and closes her eyes, "Now that Granny Smith..." you notice Applejack tear up a bit. You're worried about her.

"Applejack?" Emma asks, but Applejack trots forward a bit cutting her off.

"That tree is right up ahead," Applejack says suddenly, "It's the biggest tree at the end, ya'll can't miss it," she turns to you, you can see how much she's pushing herself, "Somethin up?" she asks you. She probably shouldn't be here, but knowing Applejack, she's probably trying to deal with some sort of inner pain on her own, and telling her otherwise would just make things worse.

_What do you say? _**Let's get going Applejack**

"Right," she says nodding, and then walks off, Twilight and Spike following her. Emma flies over to you as you watch Applejack.

"She's hurting a lot on the inside, don't you think?" Emma asks. You nod and then walk after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Current Active Party<strong>

Vale

Twilight Sparkle

Applejack

* * *

><p>~Deep Acres~<p>

As you all run through the forest, you and Emma decide to open up to Applejack a bit.

**Title of Skit: Head of the Family**

"Wow Applejack," Emma begins, "You're amazing. You've lived out here all this time with these monsters. You must be really strong."

"Mah fam'ly don't breed no weak ponies. Whether they growin up ta be stallions or mares, ev'rybody in mah fam'ly's strong an independent," Applejack explains.

"Are you the head of the family?" Emma asks.

"Well, sorta. Mac an Ah spilt it up fifty-fifty, as we the oldest children. Mac though insists that Ah'm pushing myself too hard," Applejack looks down a little aggravated, "Jus cause he's bigger than me don't mean Ah'm weak."

_What do you say? _**I don't think your brother thinks that**

"Ya don't, huh?" Applejack asks, not really convinced.

"I think he just worries about you. You push yourself so hard, you might collapse one day," Emma says.

"Well, Ah ain't gonna," Applejack says defiantly, "Ah'm made of tougher stuff than that. You'll see, Ah won't let ya down."

"Well," Emma says, "I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Same here," Applejack says with a smile.

**End Skit**

As you run through the forest, you see a troll pacing in front of you. You walk up to it, and it calls two bird monsters to aid it.

~Battle: Troll, War Rooster x3 (Play song: Full Force/Tales of Symphonia)

"Ya'll must be fixin for a beat down!" Applejack shouted.

Vale and Applejack rushed forward while Twilight began charging her magic. Applejack began fighting the Troll and one of the War Roosters by herself while Vale used Harpoon to tackle the third War Rooster. She then began fighting it close quarter.

"Fire Ball!" Twilight shouted, hitting the Troll. It was weak, so after that all it needed was a jab from Applejack to kill it. Applejack turned around and began fighting the War Rooster, "Stampede!" she shouted, knocking it down to the ground and beating it to a pulp.

"Arrow!" Vale shouted, firing a larger dart from her horn, knocking the War Rooster she was fighting back. Applejack was having trouble, so Vale ran over to her and began firing darts from her horn at the War Rooster fighting Applejack.

"First Aid!" Twilight cast that on Applejack, healing her. Applejack noticed the second War Rooster approaching Vale, so she rushed over to that one and started fighting it.

"Heavy Stomp!" Applejack shouted slamming her hooves on the ground hitting the War Rooster, eventually killing it. While that was going on Vale was hitting the last War Rooster with her horn darts. It got a few good pecks in, stopping her assault.

"Fire Ball!" Twilight shouted, firing at the War Rooster, killing it.

(Play Song: Victory/Tales of Symphonia)

Twilight sat up straight and chuckled to herself, "Was that a bit too much?"

Twilight felt a little stronger. She learned the spell "Icicle".

~End Battle~

After the fight you proceed forward. Emma noticed how strong Applejack was and wanted to compliment her. Twilight was there listening to the conversation as well.

**Title of Skit: Applejack the Strong**

"Wow Applejack," Emma says, "You hit hard!"

"Well, thank ya kindly, Emma," Applejack says tipping her hat sith a smile.

"Applejack has always been the strongest of us," Twilight states, "She can kick a tree so hard that she knocks all the apples out of it in one go."

"She's _that _strong?" Emma asks in shock. Applejack looks embarrassed.

"Now, it ain't that special," she says with a smile, "Ev'ry one of the members of mah fam'ly can do that. Honestly, Big Mac's stronger than me. That plow of his is so heavy, only he can pull it."

"So Applejack's family is all just really strong. Well, your definitely the strongest one here, so I'm gonna refer to you as Applejack the Strong!" Emma stated with a smile.

"Wh, wha?" Applejack says looking shocked.

"Definitely," Twilight agrees, "Applejack the Strong is a fitting title!"

"H, hold up!" Applejack is smiling awkwardly, "Don't Ah get a say in this?"

_Applejack earned the title Applejack the Strong_

**End Skit**

After that conversation you're almost at the giant tree. As you approach it, you finally begin to notice how creepy it looks. It looks like it has a creepy smiling face on the front, and the bottom opens up to reveal a staircase made of roots.

"W, we're not going in there, are we?" Spike asks trembling.

"Come on, Spike," Emma says, "You're starting to sound like that Fluttershy."

"It's okay Spike," Twilight says, "You can wait out here if you want."

"Yeah," Applejack adds, "All alone, with all these monsters roamin about, an no pony to defend ya," she taunts, making Spike looks at her in fear.

"All alone? You mean you're all going?" Spike asks.

"Well yeah," Twilight says, "Vale is the one leading us, we're going to need Applejack's strength, and they're both going to need my magic."

"Wh, what about Emma? Can't she stay here?" Spike urges, making Emma roll her eyes.

"Yeah, cause a fairy's going to be _soooo_ useful against a giant rooster or a fork wielding troll," she says sarcastically.

"Don't worry Spike," Twilight says, "We'll be back before you know it."

You, Twilight, Applejack, and Emma begin walking into the tree. Spike looks around in fear, and then hears a bird call out. He screams and runs in after you.

"Guys! Wait for me!" he shouts running after you guys.

~Deep Acre Tree~

It's surprising inside. It looks like a complete dungeon made of stone, filled with a pit below you, and overrun with monsters. All of you marvel at the sight of the dungeon around you.

**Title of Skit: Under the Woods**

"Ah had no idea all of _this_ was under the farm," Applejack states.

"You never explored it?" Emma asks.

"Naw. The farthest I ever got was right in front of the tree. I wanted ta explore, but Mac caught up wit me an brought me home."

"I wonder if Princess Celestia knew about this place," Twilight asks looking down confused.

"Twilight?" Spike asks with a worried expression.

"It's... nothing..." she looks up at you, "Vale, let's get going." You nod in response, feeling just as determined as everyone else.

**End Skit**

You proceed down the only known path straight ahead. At the other end of the hallway was a staircase leading further down, but on the staircase you see two War Roosters waiting for you.

~Battle: War Rooster x2 (Play Song: Full Force/Tales of Symphonia)

"Get out of our way!" Vale shouted.

Vale and Applejack each chose a War Rooster, Vale rushing forward with her Harpoon attack, and Applejack leading with her Stampede attack. All the while, Twilight was charging her magic.

"Icicle!" Twilight shouted. Afterwards, a block of ice appeared over the War Rooster Vale was fighting, pushing it back. Vale then led with her Arrow ability killing it.

"Heavy Stomp!" Applejack shouted stomping the second War Rooster into the ground. Vale ran over to her fight and began helping her fight the second War Rooster while Twilight charged her Fire Ball spell. She didn't get to finish her spell though, because Applejack got in the finishing blow killng the War Rooster.

(Play Song: Victory/Tales of Symphonia)

"Ya'll picked the wrong pony to mess with!" Applejack said as she threw her hat in the air, did a back flip, and let her hat fall on her head while striking a suggestive pose.

~End Battle~

With that fight in the bag you come across a large door. There are two pathways on either side of the door, but they look like they all go down other paths. Twilight goes over to the door and tries to push it open, to no avail.

"Guess not..." Twilight says.

"Outta mah way," Applejack says trotting over to the door. Twilight moves out of her was like requested, and Applejack turns around and does a back leg kick to the door. It still doesn't budge, which is surprising considering how hard she kicked it.

"Well that didn't work," Emma states looking disappointed.

"And I bet the piece of Courage is right behind that door," Spike says with a sigh.

"Hm..." Twilight looks down the two paths, "There's a way to open this door, I know it," she turns to you, "Vale, what do you and Emma think we should do?"

"Well, seeing as there's no other way forward than that door and the other two passages," Emma says, "I say we choose a pathway and see if we can find another way in or a switch."

"Hold up," Applejack speaks up, "That's gonna take forever. I say Vale an Ah each choose a path an investigate. Twilight can stay here wit Spike an use her magic to keep communication open between us an her."

"I see," Twilight says nodding, "That way I can also let you guys know if the door opens."

"Is it okay for us to be here alone though?" Spike asks, "What if monsters come here?"

"This place seems pretty safe," Twilight says, "And if monsters do show up there's enough room for me to charge up a spell before they get here."

"Okay..." Spike looks scared, but he seems to be okay with the plan.

"Vale," Applejack turns to you, "You okay wit the plan?" you nod, "Alright. Ah'll take the path on the left. Vale, you and Emma got the path on the right."

"Got it. Be careful Applejack," Emma urges.

"Same ta ya'll," Applejack says seriously. You, Twilight, and Applejack stand in a circle, "Remember, stay in touch at all times."

"Right, good luck you two," Twilight says. You nod, and you and Applejack proceed down you're chosen individual paths.

_Vale's POV_

Since you're alone right now, you decide to avoid fighting groups of monsters and focus on one at a time. It feels strange with only Emma as your company, which is strange as it's started out with just the two of you. You guess you just got used to Twilight, Spike, and their friends. The pathway up ahead is straight for the most part, but it turns down a corner up ahead.

At the corner you see a staircase going up. As you walk up you see a new monster, this one shaped like a small plant.

~Battle: Sprout (Play Song: Full Force/Tales of Symphonia)

"Get out of our way!" Vale shouted.

"Harpoon!" Vale shouted rushing forward and takling the Sprout. Vale then stepped back a bit and began using her horn darts to attack, but the Sprout shot out seeds from its head at Vale, hurting her.

Vale decided to try a different tactic running back and then charging a spell. The Sprout wasn't able to move very quickly so while it waddled over to Vale, it wasn't able to get to her in time. "Lightning!" she shouted, firing at the sprout. She then ran over to it and kicked it with her front legs, killing it.

(Play Song: Victory/Tales of Symphonia)

"Alright, we win!" Vale said, waving her mane to the side.

~End Battle~

Thankfully that monster wasn't hard, so you were able to kill it with ease. Now that the way was cleared you run up the stairs. At the top you see a closed door (of course). There's no known way of opening it, so you call Twilight.

"Twilight," Emma says, "there's a closed door in front of us. We can't move on."

"Another one?" Twilight asks, "Princess Celestia wouldn't have sent us if she didn't think we could solve this puzzle. Hm... Applejack, see if there's anything on your end."

_Applejack's POV_

"Ya'll got it," Applejack says before running forward herself. Her pathway is more indirect, yet as she's more athletic than you she's able to go through a lot faster than you. She eventually runs into a War Rooster, which seems to be guarding a switch of some sort.

~Battle: War Rooster (Play Song: Full Force/Tales of Symphonia)

"Ya'll 're barely worth mah time!" Applejack taunted, as this fight looked easy.

She rused forward, and simply did her three hit combo a few times on it. The War Rooster retaliated with it's pecking attack, but she crouched down in a defensive stance blocking the attack.

"Stampede!" she called out, rushing up to the War Rooster knocking it down, then stomping on it a few times until it showed no signs of getting up.

(Play Song: Victory/Tales of Symphonia)

"Don't come back know, ya hear?" Applejack said sitting up straight and tipping her hat forward.

Applejack felt a little stronger. She learned the skill "Vigor".

~End Battle~

After the fight, Applejack had to sit down for a second before she proceeded on.

**Title of Skit: It _is_ harder alone...**

"Damn it," Applejack said to herself, "Maybe Vale and Emma're right. Pulling an apple cart's one thang, but fightin monsters... I didn't realize how tired I was till I was alone..." she instantly pulls herself together and looks up determined, "Naw, that talk's nothin but hogwash! Granny Smith fought all the way till the end, an Ah'm her grandaughter! Equestria's countin on me as well, an I can't let it or Granny Smith down!"

**End Skit**

After Applejack forced herself up she walked over to the switch.

"Ah wonder what this thing does," Applejack says looking at the switch. She then puts a hoof on the switch and pushes down on it, "That do anything on your ends?" she asks.

"Sorry," Twilight says, "The door is still closed."

"Hold on," Vale says from your end.

"What's up?" Applejack asks.

_Your POV_

"The door Vale and I ran into just opened," Emma states as you two look at the now opened door.

"I guess you had the right idea, Applejack," Twilight says, "I bet this place was designed where at least three ponies were needed to explore this dungeon."

"Applejack," Emma says, "We're going to go on ahead. If we find anything like a switch on our end we'll let you know."

"Alright."

You and Emma decide to proceed onward through the door, which opens up to another staircase. At the top you find yourself approaching a large pit, two sprouts along the side. You go in their direction to face them.

~Battle: Sprout x2 (Play Song: Full Force/Tales of Symphonia)

"Get out of our way!" Vale shouted.

Vale rushed over to the Sprouts and began shooting on with her horn darts. "Arrow!" she shouted, firing at the Sprout in front of her. She then turned around and began fighting the second Sprout.

While she fought it, the first Sprout shot out seeds at Vale, causing her to flinch. When she did the second Sprout got in a few good on her, actually knocking her back. Okay, that was bad. Vale gets up and backs away from both Sprouts and begins charging her magic.

"Lightning!" she shouts, hitting both but only killing one. She then immediately follows up with a Harpoon attack, killing the last one.

(Play Song: Victory/Tales of Symphonia)

"Alright, we win!" Vale said waving her mane to the side.

~End Battle~

You and Emma make your way to the edge of the pit, and look down.

"Well, that's the end of the line I guess..." Emma says with a sigh. She then looks up and begins bouncing up and down excitedly, "Vale! Up there!" you look and see a switch up on a raised platform, and two closed doors: one in front of it and one to the side. Only problem, it's above the giant chasm, and it's too far to jump.

"I bet that's important," Emma says, then looking at you, "Well, you are a pegasus. Give it a go?" she asks you. You jump up flapping your wings, actually rising up a bit, but then you immediately fall to the ground, landing awkwardly on your flank, "Guess not, huh?" Emma looks back up at the switch, "It's gonna take forever to learn how to fly, and who knows how strong Chaos will be by then. What are we going to do?"

_Applejack's POV_

"Alright," Applejack says, "Ah'll see what Ah can find."

Applejack then gallops off. Once she gets upstairs she arrives in a room with a closed door and a golem walking around, "Dead end?" Applejack asks herself. She then looks at the golem walking around, "What would you tell me, Granny Smith," Applejack says softly to herself, she then shakes off her sadness, tips her hat forward, and them begins stomping the ground with her front right hoof, "Her spirit, and the spirit of mah ma all rests in me! Let's do this!" she then rushed up to the Golem.

~Battle: Golem (Play Song: Full Force/Tales of Symphonia)

"I won't back down!" Applejack shouts, talking herself up as the foe looked a little tough.

She ran over to the Golem and began doing normal attacks. The Golem wasn't flinching, so it was able to throw a punch at Applejack, knocking her into the air, but Applejack flipped in the air and landed on her feet.

"Stampede!" she shouted, not knocking it to the ground, but pushing it back. When she stopped her assault, she jumped back from the Golem, just in time too, as its upper body started spinning with it's arms out. When it stopped it slowly began making its way over to Applejack.

Applejack crouched down and then stood straight up giving a loud high pitched whinny, causing her body to begin glowing for a second, and raising her own attack (this is Vigor). She then began hitting the golem, now doing more damage. The Golem threw a punch at Applejack, but she crouched down in a defensive stance.

She then ran around to the other side of the Golem, and did her Stampede attack again, this time causing it to fall over, allowing her to get the most of her attack by stomping on it a few times.

"Heavy Stomp!" she said shouted, once again stomping on it while it was downed. She then jumped away letting it get up, and ran around to the other side of it again. The Golem's upper body began spinning again, this time actually getting Applejack in passing. After shaking off the pain she ran up to the Golem and did her Stampede attack again, this time knocking it out, and hopefully killing it.

(Play Song: Victory/Tales of Symphonia)

Applejack hunched over in exhaustion, "Dang, no more of that..."

Applejack felt that she got a little stronger.

~End Battle~

After she defeats the golem, she notices a treasure chest appearing a bit in front of the door, "Well, that looks promisin," she says. She then slowly makes her way to the chest, thankfully it wasn't locked so she opened it, revealing a golden necklace of some sort with a purple gemstone in the center. The stone looks important.

"Hey, Twilight," Applejack asks, "What's this weird purple stone?"

"Purple stone... I wonder if that's the Flight Stone," Twilight says.

"Flight Stone?" Spike asks.

"I read about it in a book once. Somewhere in Equestria is a stone that has the knowledge of the greatest flyer in Equestria. Best worn by a pegasus, it could make even an amateur fly like the Wonderbolts."

"Hey, I bet Vale could use that!" Emma cries out, "She can use that to cross the chasim and get to the switch we're looking at. Applejack, do you think you could find us?"

"Ah ain't got no use for this thang," Applejack says, "Give me a second, Ah'll be right over."

_You received the Flight Stone_

Applejack continues through the door, which now opens. On the other side she sees you and Emma, and the giant pit in between. Thankfully the pathways connected.

"Applejack!" Emma calls out.

"Ah see ya'll!" Applejack calls in response, "Vale, Ah don't know when you're birthday is, but at least consider this an early gift!" she then surprisingly throws the Flight Stone over the pit, and right over to you. Emma flies up and catches it.

"Nice throw, Applejack," Emma says, then flying down to you, "Here, I'll put it on for you."

After she puts it around your neck, you look around seeing if anything changed. Nothing looked different physically, but mentally though... you see exactly what you were doing wrong before. You know how to flap your wings, and you even know how to get the maximum speed.

You walk back away from the pit, and then get a running start and soar into the air, flying right up to Applejack. As you elegantly land you hear Emma clapping in amazement.

"Vale, that was amazing!" she cries out.

"Ah'll say," Applejack says walking over to you, "You looked as good as Rainbow Dash there." After saying that you notice that she's limping a bit.

"Applejack! Are you alright!" Emma asks.

"Ah'm fine. Just had a bit of a scrap before Ah got here, is all. Don't worry, Ah'll manage. Besides, Twilight's waitin for us."

You nod, and then walk over to the switch. The second you push it the door in front of you guys opens.

"That did it," Twilight says, "The door just opened."

"Guess that finally did it," Applejack says, "Let's get what we came for an get outta here."

You and Applejack walk through together, Emma flying after you.

You all wandered into a really large room, sort of shaped like a temple. Below you Twilight and Spike walk in as well. Spike looks up and points to you guys.

"Twilight, I see them!" Spike calls out. Twilight looks up at you and smiles.

"Vale, Applejack, Emma, good to see you guys," Twilight says. You and Applejack use a nearby staircase to run down to where she is waiting for you.

"This looks like the last room," Twilight continues, "If the piece of Courage is anywhere, it'll be here."

You guys look around for a little while. After a while, you all break off and look around.

"Guys! I think I found it!" Spike calls out. You all run over to Spike to see what he's looking at.

"Where is it, Spike?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"Up there," Spike says pointing to an altar up front. In the center of the altar is a glowing triangle with a rounded bottom side, making it look like a piece of a circle.

"That must be it," Emma states.

"Ah'll get it," Applejack says running up to the altar.

"Applejack!" Twilight calls out holding out a hoof.

Applejack runs up to the altar, but the room starts shaking.

"Wh, what's that?" Spike asks in fear.

"Something's coming, I can feel its pressence," Twilight says looking around. You look up and notice the ceiling above Applejack about to fall.

"Applejack, look out!" Emma calls out. Applejack looks up and freezes in fear when she sees the ceiling about to fall. Acting fast, you run over to her and push her out of the way, right before the ceiling broke.

"Vale... thanks..." Applejack breaths out. You nod in reply and help her up. When you turn around you see what looks like a larger, spikier verson of the golem that Applejack faced (only Applejack recognizes it as such).

"OH MY GOD!" Spike cries out, "That thing is HUGE!"

"It's proably the guardian," Twilight says, "Something that important is going to be guarded."

"Applejack, can you still fight?" Emma asks.

"Ah'm fine," Applejack says walking forward, "C'mon! Let's take this varmin out so we can go home!"

You nod, and you, Twilight, and Applejack all run over to the monster, prepared for battle.

~Battle: Gigas (Play Song:The Struggle to Survive/Tales of Symphonia)

"Everyone, stay sharp!" Vale said, as the fight looked like it would be difficult.

Vale charged Forward with her Harpoon attack, and Applejack led with her Stampede attack, neither one really doing much damage. While this was going on Twilight was charging a spell. The Gigas spun around hitting both Applejack and Vale away.

"Icicle!" Twilight shouted, casting the spell onto the Gigas, actually doing some damage, but not a whole lot. Vale began firing her horn darts at the Gigas, while Applejack rushed over to the Gigas and began hitting it close quarter.

"Arrow!" Vale shouted firing her attack at the Gigas, knocking it forward a bit, "Heavy Stomp!" Applejack shouted, trying to hit the Gigas into the ground, but the Gigas punched Applejack really hard back, and she was already really hurt, so...

"Granny... Smith..." she breathed out as she passed out.

"No... No! NO!" Twilight shouted looking at her friend fall. The Gigas then turned to Twilight and began slowly making it's way to her. Vale ran over to in front of the Gigas and defended Twilight while she reached into her bag and pulled out one of the assortments of items she bought before they departed for Applejack's place.

"Use this!" Twilight shouted, throwing a Life Bottle at Applejack. It's magic gave her enough energy to get back up. After helping Applejack, Twilight began charging up her magic again, this time casting First Aid at Vale, who right now wasn't looking too good against the Gigas.

Applejack gave a loud whinny, using Vigor to raise her own attack. She then rushed over to the Gigas, "Stampede!" she shouted, this time actually knocking the Gigas onto the ground. While she did that Vale charged up her magic alongside Twilight.

"Lightning!" Vale shouted.

"Fire Ball!" Twilight shouted.

Both spells hit the Gigas, doing moderate damage, but not enough to really matter. After that, Vale ran up towards the Gigas, then using her Harpoon attack to close in the distance, and do some more damage. From here she used basic attacks along with Applejack. The Gigas' upper body spun around with it's arms out and hit both Applejack and Vale away. They both hit the ground hard, but they were able to force themselves up.

"Jus' die already!" Applejack shouted as she and Vale ran up to the Gigas again.

"Fire Ball!" Twilight shouted, once again the spell not doing a lot of damage, "It's not working!" she shouted in fear, even as she and Vale both charged up other spells. The Gigas flailed its arms around moving forward, hurting Applejack, and knocking Vale out.

"NOOOO!" Vale screamed as she fell out.

"Ya'll 're gonna PAY!" Applejack shouted. She then gave another loud whinny as she recharged Vigor, and then rushed over to the Gigas and began hitting it with her basic combo (jab, hoof stomp, buck kick).

"Use this!" Twilight shouted, using another Life Bottle, this time waking Vale up. Vale got up and ran back away from the Gigas, and charged another spell.

"Lightning!" she shouted, firing at the Gigas, still only doing moderate damage, but now it looked like it was getting tired. Were they almost done?

Vale ran up to the Gigas and began hitting it with her horn darts, followed by her Arrow ability. Applejack needed to catch her second wind, so she ran back a bit and pulled out an item she had herself, an Apple Gel.

"Watch out, 'kay?" she shouted, actually throwing it at Vale, healing her.

"Thank you," Vale said. At the same time, Twilight cast her First Aid spell on Vale, healing her completely. After eating an Apple Gel herself, she ran up to the Gigas with her Stampede attack. After that hit the Gigas fell down and fell apart. They did it. They beat it.

(Play Song: Victory/Tales of Symphonia)

Applejack threw her hat in the air, "Ya'll picked the wrong pony ta mess with!" she said as she did a back flip, landing elegantly and giving a suggestive pose as her hat fell onto her head.

Vale felt stronger. She learned the skill "Flying Harpoon".

Twilight felt that she had gotten a little stronger.

Applejack felt that she got a little stronger.

~End Battle~

The Gigas falls out, and crumbles to pieces.

"Alright!" Spike cries out in triumph, "You three were amazing."

"Are you guys okay?" Emma calls out flying up to you, Applejack, and Twilight.

"Yea," Applejack breathes out, "Ah'm... fine..." she then faints right in front of you.

"Applejack!" Twilight cries out as you all gather around Applejack to make sure she's okay, thankfully she's still breathing, "Vale, go and get the Element Piece," Twilight says to you, "Spike and I will take care of Applejack."

"Let's go, Vale," Emma says to you, "We'll check on Applejack in a second." you nod and run over to the altar. Once you reach it the Element Piece flies up a bit, breaks up into tiny pieces of magical light anf flies into you, filling you with a warm light.

_You received the first Piece of Courage. Your journey is still long, but with your new friends Emma, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and even Spike, you feel that victory is close at hand._

* * *

><p>You and Emma head back to where Applejack collapsed. She's waking up, but she still doesn't look too good. Twilight turns to you.<p>

"Vale, Emma," she says to you, "Applejack is exhausted. We need to get her out of here."

You nod, and help Twilight move Applejack out of the dungeon.

* * *

><p>~Sweet Apple Acres~<p>

Applejack is on your back as you walk her to her house. It's dark now, showing how long you guys were in the tree.

"Ah'm fine now," Applejack says to you, "Ya'll can set me down now."

You nod as you kneel down so Applejack can get off your back.

"Are you sure you're okay, Applejack?" Spike asks.

"Yea, Ah'm fine. Jus... a little tired, is all," Applejack states.

"You probably pushed yourself too hard in there," Emma says, "If you were tired then you should have told us."

"Well," Applejack says looking away a bit, "Ah didn't want ta slow ya'll down."

"Applejack," Twilight says, "Fluttershy slows us down, and I don't mind. Why would we mind it if you needed a little bit of rest?" Twilight turns to you, "Right, Vale?"

_Right Vale? _**That's right**

"You guys..." Applejack says, looking touched, but a little pained for some reason.

"Remember Applejack," Emma says, "We're a team now. You're needs matter just as much as Vale's."

"R, right," Applejack says still looking away, "Ah've gotta get home 'for Big Mac gets in mah face 'bout how late I was gettin back," Applejack turns to you, "Remember, mah offer still stands. Ya'll need anythang, don't hesitate ta call."

Applejack turned and began making her way to the house, it was clear that she was still tired.

"I better go after her," Twilight says, "She's a horrible lier, and I have a feeling she's going to need an excuse for why she looks so scrapped up. You coming with me? Or are you going to head on home?"

_What are you going to do? _**Go back to the Library**

"Okay then," Twilight says, "Spike and I will see you back at home," she turns to Spike, "Come on, Spike." she says.

"Got it. Good night Vale," Spike says before they make they're way after Applejack.

"I hope Applejack will be okay," Emma says, "Come on, let's go get some rest."

~Ponyville~

You and Emma just left Sweet Apple Acres and are on the pathway between the Acres and Ponyville. As you walk you hear a woman singing. Who could that be?

"Wow..." Emma says, "Whoever that is has a beautiful voice. You want to see who that is?" you nod.

* * *

><p>At the end of the voice is that cream colored pegasus, Fluttershy, who's also surrounded by various animals. She doesn't look too busy right now, so this might be a good time to get to know her better.<p>

_Do you want to talk to Fluttershy? _**Yes**

* * *

><p>Fluttershy continues singing as you and Emma go over to her. After her song ends, the animals slowly make their ways back to their homes, "Good night then," Fluttershy says, "I'll see you all tomorrow." She gets up and turns to you, jumping when she sees you, "Ah!" she then looks away awkwardly, "Um... hello there..." she says in her sweet whisper of a voice.<p>

"You have a pretty voice," Emma says.

"Oh... thank you..." she says smiling nervously.

"What are you doing out here? It's kind of late, don't you think?" Emma asks.

"Oh, I know," Fluttershy says, "I couldn't sleep... so I decided to see my friends..."

"Your friends? You mean the animals?"

"Yes," Fluttershy says nodding, now looking at you, "I've always been able to talk to animals, that's what my Cutie Mark represents," she elegantly turns to her side and shows you her Cutie Mark.

"It's beautiful, just like everything else about you," Emma says, making Fluttershy blush.

"Oh, stop..." Fluttershy says with a giggle, "There are ponies much prettier than me."

"You're too modest," Emma says turning to you, "Right, Vale?"

_How do you respond? _**Way too modest**

That statement makes Fluttershy blush uncontrollably, "Oh... uh... thank... you..." she seems flustered, but it makes her look even cuter, if that were possible.

"Its getting late," Emma says, "So we better get back to the library."

"Oh," Fluttershy says, "Are you two staying with Twilight?"

"At least until Princess Celestia gets us our own place," Emma explains.

"That's nice..." Fluttershy says, "Twilight is a really nice pony. She'll take care of you..."

"I'm sure. Maybe we could meet up one day and hang out. Vale and I would love to get to know you better," Emma says, you nodding in agreement.

"I'd..." Fluttershy looks away, but she's smiling and blushing again, "Like that..."

"Great. It's totally a date then," Emma says, neither one of you noticing Fluttershy suddenly looking shocked at the statement, "We'll see you later Fluttershy."

"Um... bye..." she says. With the conversation over, you and Emma make your way back to the Library. Once there you decide to make a note to Princess Celestia (**save**) and go to bed.

**Finally! I got Phase 5 DONE! About some of the things I added:**

**Saving: Yes, I incorporated a "saving" feature, which is done by either going to the desk and quill in Twilight Sparkle's study area, or by talking to Spike. I thought it would add to the RPG feel.**

**Fluttershy: She's my favorite pony, and since I am bi, I figured "eh, why not?". This "playthrough" is me trying to not only "find everything" but me also getting the extra ending with Fluttershy, who is vital to this story. But then again, so are all six of them...**

**Please review. This chapter took forever to write, and I need to know that my hard work was worth it.**


	6. Phase 6

**Took forever! I know, and I'm sorry. I needed to take some time to figure out more about what kind of story I was trying to tell here, and I had no idea what I wanted to happen in this chapter.**

**I know Gald probably isn't the currency in Equestria, but I saw that they use gold coins of some sort, so I'm just going to call it Gald to fit the genre.**

Phase 6: Party Animal

You wake up with a yawn the following morning. After you rub your eyes you jump out of bed and stretch a bit, ready to start the new day.

Emma flies over to you as you trot downstairs. She yawns before speaking to you.

"Man, yesterday left me so tired. I could have slept another three hours and it still wouldn't have been enough," Emma sighs, "Twilight Sparkle went out to do some shopping, so we're supposed to meet her at Sugar Cube Corner. Man though, that Pinkie Pie is too much. I almost don't wanna go..."

_How do you respond to that? _**She invited us, so we're going**

"I was afraid you'd say that..." she says, "Well, we're not supposed to head there for another hour or so anyway, so what should we do until then?"

You think about that for a little while, until you decided to go out into town.

~Ponyville~

As you walk outside, you notice right away how festive things are around you. It feels lke the atmosphere changed all of a sudden. You gallop off to the shopping center first. That last mission made you aware of how important items are, so you decide to stock up.

At the market place, you see all sorts of stores. Looking around you see a small fountain statue sitting by itself. It's strange since no one seems to be paying it any mind. You go over to it and poke it, when suddenly it disappears in a puff of smoke and standing in it's place is a white earth pony wearing a chef's hat and a blond mane. His Cutie Mark is represented by two spoons.

"I'm the Wonder Chef," he states proudly, "It looks like even I've been turned into a pony in this story... Oh well, my job remains the same. Here, I'll teach you how to make a Sandwich!"

He imparts onto you instantly the knowledge of how to make a sandwich.

"This requires a few elementary ingredients, but bread is most important," he then gives you various ingredients to make a sandwich, bread being one of them, "My job is done. Until we meet again!" and with that he looks up and vanishes in another puff of smoke.

That was weird. You let it go and continue to make your way through the market place. You eventually find the item shop, and are happy to see that the prices aren't ridiculously high.

_Apple Gels – _**100 Gald**

_Orange Gels – _**200 Gald**

_Life Bottles – _**300 Gald**

_Panacea Bottles – _**150 Gald**

_Magic Lens_** – 10 Gald**

You had enough to buy ten of each, which is pretty good considering how you haven't bought anything before now (the items you had before Twilight had ahead of time).

After you're done shopping you see Fluttershy at the grocery. You decide to go talk to her.

"Hey Fluttershy," Emma says cheerfully. Fluttershy turns to you and smiles.

"Good morning Vale, Emma," she seems a little easier around you now, which is good.

"Are you here shopping for your friends?" Emma asks, obviously referring to her animal friends.

"Well, sort of..." Fluttershy looks away, "You see, I found a family of birds in the Everfree Forest the other day, and the mother had broken her wing somehow. While I'm nursing her back to health I'm also helping to take care of her chicks."

"That's amazing Fluttershy," Emma says, "I guess if I were to ever get hurt, you'd be the person to call, huh?"

"Well, I guess..." she looks away meekly, "but Rarity would be even better than me actually. She's a unicorn who's actually learned a few healing spells."

"Healing spells, huh?" Emma says, now turning to you, "You know, I remember Twilight Sparkle using a healing spell once or twice. I guess this Rarity is a specialist at it though."

"Well, I better get going," Fluttershy says turning away, "Um, have fun at Pinkie Pie's today. I'm sorry I won't be able to make it," with that she walks off, leaving you and Emma a little confused.

"She won't be able to 'make it'?" Emma asks, "What are going to get when we get to Pinkie Pie's place..."

Well, it's about time you went to track the place down. It wasn't hard to find. It's roof looks like a ginger bread house, there's a top part that looks like two cupcakes stacked on top of each other, and the whole building is pink. It's definitely the epitome of a place called "Sugar Cube Corner".

"This _has_ to be the place," Emma says, "If it isn't, then this whole world is retarded."

That seems a little harsh, you think, but either way you approach the building. It seems dark and quiet, which has you a little afraid. Eventually you slowly open the door, just to be bombarded by...

Streamers... loud streamers... The lights come on and you see the whole place decked out for a party, almost every pony in Ponyville present.

"Whoa!" Emma cries out seeing everything, "What the hey?"

"You made it!" Pinkie Pie shouts hopping over to you, "I'm so glad!"

"What in the world is all of this?" Emma asks in a shaky voice.

"Silly dilly, it's yours," Pinkie Pie says simply.

"Ours? What did we do?" Emma asks, now shocked out of her mind.

"You came to Equestria, duh," Pinkie Pie says as if you were supposed to catch onto it right away (which now that you think about it, does make sense), "You're going to grant my wish! That... and apparently save Equestria or something... but none of that really matters right now!"

"Hold on! We don't even know about your wi-"

"Now why don't you go out and mingle! Come on, shoo, shoo!" she says urging you to go and talk to the other ponies around. She literally pushed you into the middle of the party. No choice now... you decide to mingle.

First you see Twilight Sparkle at the punch bowl with Spike. You go over to them first.

"Sorry about that," Twilight says, "She insisted that we keep it a surprise."

"So you knew about this?" Emma asks.

"Are you kidding?" Spike says with a laugh, "You guys were the only ones who didn't know. She sent out invitations and everything."

"Unfortunately Applejack couldn't make it," Twilight says, "She told me that Big Macintosh needed her help preparing for Applebuck Season, and that's gonna take all day."

"Yeah, we ran into Fluttershy before coming here, and she said she couldn't make it either," Emma explains.

"Well, at least everyone else is here," Twilight says, "Why don't you walk around for a bit?"

Before doing that you walk over to Spike, "If you want, I can send a letter to Princess Celestia for you," he says.

_Send a letter to Princess Celestia _(**save**)_? _**Yes**

Spike writes down everything that happened with you so far, and sent it to Princess Celestia.

"Done," Spike says, "Come talk to me anytime you want to send something to her."

With that done you walk around the party, looking at all the different ponies partying and talking, and having fun. While walking you see Rainbow Dash standing in the center of the area where ponies are dancing to the music playing.

"This party is awesome!" Rainbow Dash says, "Pinkie Pie throws the best parties!"

"You and Pinkie Pie close?" Emma asks.

"Yeah! She rolls just as hard as I do," Rainbow Dash states with a grin, "I spend all of my days off with her whenever I can."

"You two fit perfectly together," Emma says rolling her eyes, "She's insane, and you're arrogant. Yep, two of my least favorite ponies right next to each other."

"Ah, whatever," Rainbow Dash says brushing it off, "That don't change a thing. I'm still the most heroic pony in Ponyville. Vale, you've gotta stay sharp. If you're gonna save Equestria then you need to keep practicing, fighting tougher enemies, and staying on top of your equipment. Here, take this."

_Rainbow Dash gives you the Leather Saddle_

"It's not smart to go out there without armor on," Rainbow Dash says, "It's dangerous out there what with all the monsters and all. If you need any pointers, you just come to me, alright?" Rainbow Dash gives you an arrogant grin, "I'll look after ya. Stick with me and I'll make you the best damn Guardian Equestria could ever hope for!"

"Gee, thanks..." Emma groans, "You'll be the first person we turn to for 'pointers'. Come on, Vale."

After that's done, you equip the Saddle and continue to explore the party. You eventually see Rarity standing by a window. It's been a while since you spoke to her, so this is a good opportunity.

"Miss Rarity," Emma calls out, catching her attention.

"Oh, hello again. You're Vale and Emma, right?" she asks brightly.

"That's right, I'm glad you remember us," Emma says with a smile.

"How could I forget. I mean, you _are_ the ones who'll save Equestria from Chaos," Rarity says.

"Speaking of which, Fluttershy told us that you've been learning healing magic. Is that true?" Emma asks.

"Yes actually. Twilight has been teaching me. So far I can only use the basic healing and supporting skills, but I'm hoping to even be able to learn light magic."

"Um... isn't that the same as healing though?"

"Common misconception, I know," Rarity explains, "But actually there's quite different. Light spells are spells that actually use light in order to attack. Very difficult to use, but those spells are some of the strongest spells in the world."

"Wow, I'm surprised Twilight doesn't use any of them," Emma states, "You're really cool Rarity. Do you think you would be willing to help us one day?"

"I'd love to. After all, Equestria is my home too. Vale, if you need anything at all, then let me know."

You nod and walk off, feeling like you and Rarity have gotten a little closer.

* * *

><p>After mingling a while, Pinkie Pie meets up with you in the middle of the dance floor.<p>

"So what do you think?" she asks you, "Great party, right?"

"I have to say, as crazy as you are, you do know how to throw a party," Emma says, which makes Pinkie Pie jump up and down happily.

"Yay! I'm happy you like it! This is to officially welcome you to Ponyville. As of now, you and I are officially _bestest _best friends!"

_How do you respond? _**Thank you**

"!"

Pinkie Pie seems to get really happy and begins jumping up and down around you. You seem to have really made her day with that statement. While that's going on, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike walk up to you.

"Good to see everypony getting along," Twilight says with a smile.

"It's too bad that Fluttershy and Applejack couldn't come, though," Spike says looking down. He seemed to really have wanted the whole gang to come.

"That's okay, Spike!" Pinkie Pie says, "That just means we have to have even more fun for both of them!"

"Yes, Spike, cheer up," Rarity says, "They wouldn't want us to be down right now, especially in the presence of Pinkie Pie."

"You're right Rarity," Spike says looking up at Rarity, "You're _always_ right though," he continues with a smile. You can almost see his cheeks getting red. Does he have feelings for her?

"Well, I'm not going to let their absence ruin my fun," Rainbow Dash says, "I'm heading back to the snack area, and then I'm getting back on that dance floor."

Before she can walk off though, Spike belches, and a note from Princess Celestia appears.

"A note?" Twilight asks, "Now?"

"What does it say?" Emma asks.

"Hold on," Spike reads the note, and suddenly gets worried, "Twilight! Princess Celestia says a Chimera has spawned in the Everfree Forest!"

"What? Why so suddenly?" Twilight asks, everyone now gathered around Spike.

"There have been a lot of strange creatures appearing in the Everfree Forest," Twilight says, "We ran into one the other day, remember?"

You nod, remembering the Condor. Could this beast be spawned from the same place?

"If that thing gets to Ponyville it could be disastrous," Rarity states thoughtfully.

"We need to do something," Twilight says, "For starters, gather everyone in one place in Ponyville. After that-"

"WAIT!" Emma calls out, "Problem! She said Everfree Forest, right? Fluttershy is in there!"

"What?" everyone cries out.

"She's in danger!" Rarity cries out.

"I'm going!" Rainbow Dash calls out before flying out of Sugar Cube Corner at top speed.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight calls out futilely.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Rarity says suddenly, "We need to get moving!"

"Wait, what do you mean "we"?" Emma asks.

"Fluttershy is my best friend, and I know how rash Rainbow Dash can be. I have reservations going out into the Everfree Forest, as I just had a manicure, but I'm not going to sit by and let my friends get hurt. Any help you're willing to provide would be appreciated."

What do you say? She seems to be looking at you. Is she testing you?

_What do you say? _**Then let's go**

"!"

Rarity's eyes flash strangely, and she starts smiling. Whatever test she gave you, it's pretty clear that you passed it.

"Good then," she turns to Twilight, "Twilight, you stay here and get everyone to the town square. We'll save Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash."

"Okay," Twilight says with a nod, "Spike, you go with them."

"Right!" he gets on Rarity's back, "Don't worry Rarity, I'll protect you."

"Hm... I wonder," Rarity says rolling her eyes.

"Let's GO!" Pinkie Pie says suddenly, catching everyone's attention.

"Wait, don't tell me YOU'RE coming too?" Emma asks incredulous. Rather than look a gift horse in the mouth, you run out of Sugar Cube Corner with Rarity and Pinkie Pie(?) following after you.


	7. Phase 7

**To make things easier on myself, let's just all assume that any songs I use will be from Tales of Symphonia unless I specify otherwise.**

**I had been having a little trouble with Fluttershy's fighting style in this game. I came up with something, but you really have to think about how it fits.**

**Final note, to get a feel for how Vale sounds, imagine her being voiced by Christina Vee. Everyone else has the same voice.**

Phase 7: Once Again Through the Everfree Forest

~Equestria~

(Play Song: Land of Sylvarant)

As you and your party make its way to the Everfree Forest, you hear Rarity and Emma start to converse, Pinkie Pie really close to their conversation.

**Title of Skit: Why Are You Even Here?**

"I hope Fluttershy is okay..." Rarity says with a worried expression.

"Are you two good friends?" Emma asks, both of them unaware of Pinkie Pie's slow approach.

"Best friends," Rarity says, "She and I spend the day together every Saturday at the local spa. I'm one of the few people she'll open up to."

"You seem to really care about her. But sheesh, I'm kind of worried having her out there alone. What happens if she runs into the chimera?" Emma asks.

"If that happens, then that chimera better watch out. Her stare can scare even an Ursa Major!" Pinkie Pie shouts out, not making any sense as usual. Emma seems to be having a hard time with something.

"What... but... Argh! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?" Emma shouts, shocking everyone (Yet Pinkie Pie is still smiling for some reason).

**End Skit**

With that conversation over, and a new question looming over your head (why is Pinkie Pie here?) you continue to gallop to the Everfree Forest. It only took a few more minutes to reach it.

* * *

><p><strong>Current Active Party<strong>

Vale

Rarity

Pinkie Pie

* * *

><p>~Everfree Forest~<p>

You don't waste any time. You and your party begin to make your way further through the forest. As you run, you see three Batty's in your way. You can't avoid it.

~Battle: Batty x3 (Play Song: Full Force)

"Ugh! How hideous!" Rarity shouts, referring to the monsters.

Vale and Pinkie Pie ran forward, while Rarity stepped back. Vale began shooting arrows at one Batty while Pinkie Pie began frolicking around hitting the other Batty, though she looked more like she was playing. The third Batty slowly made it's way too Rarity, who began whacking it with her hooves as if slapping it.

"Harpoon!" Vale shouted, tackling the Batty she was fighting, killing it. She then turned to help Rarity.

"Pow Hammer!" Pinkie Pie shouted, a red hammer appearing out of nowhere and hitting the Batty. The Batty tackled Pinkie Pie knocking her back a bit, but after Vale and Rarity killed the Batty in front of them, Vale ran over to Pinkie Pie and shot her Arrow attack at the Batty, dealing the finishing blow.

(Play Song: Victory)

"Alright, we win!" Vale said waving her mane to the side.

~End Battle~

After that fight you continue to explore the Everfree Forest, hoping to get some sort of sign of either Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy. While searching, Spike begins to look around in fear, Emma and Rarity nearby.

**Title of Skit: It's Nothing Serious**

"I can't believe I'm back here..." Spike says to himself, unaware that Emma is slowly approaching him, "It was okay before, but that was because Twilight was here."

"Are you afraid Spike?" Emma asks, making Spike jump.

"Whoa!" Spike shouts.

"It's alright to be afraid, you know," Emma explains.

"I know, but Rarity is here, and I can't let her see me being a scaredy dragon."

"Rarity, huh?" Emma looks at Spike with a taunting manner.

"I, i, i, it's nothing, okay! I just really like her, that's all."

"That's all?" Emma asks.

"Yes, that's all," Spike says, unaware that now Rarity is walking up to him.

"What's all?" she asks, making Spike jump again.

"Whoa!" Spike cries out.

"Is everything alright, Spike? You know, the Everfree Forest is a dangerous place these days. If you want, you can stay next to me," as she speaks, Spike looks up at Rarity with a love sick expression, Emma seems to notice, "I'm not Twilight, but I can at least offer my hoof for protection if you need it."

"Um..." Spike pipes up when she says that, "I'm okay, Rarity! I uh... don't need protection. I'm a big dragon."

"Oh, well okay," Rarity says, beginning to walk away, but Spike runs up to her.

"Uh, if you ever need _me _to protect _you_, then please let me know," Spike says, making Rarity giggle, and Emma shake her head.

"Okay Spike," Rarity says with a sweet smile, "Thank you, my 'knight in shining armor'," with that she walks off, Spike watching her as she walks off."

"Oh, Rarity..." Spike says to himself.

"Yeah, it's nothing, huh?" Emma asks with a deadpanned look.

**End Skit**

You and your party continue down the winding path through the Everfree Forest. After you reach a clearing you see two Trolls and a Batty in front of you. You decide to engage them.

~Battle: Troll x2, Batty (Play Song: Full Force)

"It's party time!" Pinkie Pie shouted happily.

Vale and Pinkie Pie ran forward and each took on a Troll while Rarity began casting a spell. Vale turned around and fired an Arrow at the Batty, and then followed up with a Harpoon attack, killing it. She then went back to the Troll she was fighting.

"Barrier!" Rarity shouted. A blue crystal appeared around Pinkie Pie, raising her defense. The Troll Vale was fighting didn't stand a chance, so it fell pretty easily. Pinkie Pie crouched down to defend an attack, "Surprise!" Pinkie Pie shouted after guarding, blowing a streamer at the Troll, actually killing it.

(Play Song: Victory)

"Huh? Where'd everybody go?" Pinkie Pie asked looking around.

Rarity felt like she got a little stronger.

Vale felt a little stronger. She learned the skill "Demon Fang".

~End Battle~

You continue to run forward. You see what looks like somepony in the distance lying down on the ground. You run forward until you see exactly who it is. It's _Fluttershy_! You run over to her to make sure she's okay.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy!" Emma calls out as you, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, and Emma rush over to her.<p>

"Hang on," Rarity said kneeling over her, "First Aid!" she called out. A small light comes out of her horn, and Fluttershy begins to glow herself. A few seconds later Fluttershy begins to stir a bit, looking a little healthier.

"Rarity? Guys? What are you..." she slowly asks.

"That's a dangerous place to take a nap you know," Pinkie Pie says.

"I wasn't napping..." Fluttershy says softly, "Rainbow Dash and I got attacked by the Chimera... I got hurt, but Rainbow Dash said she was going to stop it from getting to Ponyville... so she lead it to the shrine far south..."

"And she just left you here?" Emma asks.

"I told her too..." Fluttershy explains, "She wanted to wait for me to recover... but I didn't want to slow her down... so I told her to go on without me..."

"Do you know where this shrine is?" Rarity asks.

"Yes, I do..." Fluttershy says with a nod, "but we need to hurry. That Chimera wasn't too hurt when it ran off... Rainbow Dash could be hurt..."

"Are you sure you're okay though?" Spike asks, "Maybe you should stay back with me."

Surprisingly, Fluttershy shakes her head, "You're going to need my help to stop the Chimera..." Fluttershy says.

"Alright!" Pinkie Pie shouts happily, "Now it's a party!"

"You do realize that this is a rescue mission, right?" Emma asks.

* * *

><p><strong>Party Adjustment<strong>

Vale

Rarity

Pinkie Pie

Fluttershy (added)

* * *

><p>Now with Fluttershy with you (can she fight?) you resume your search for the Chimera, now heading for the shrine at the far end of the forest. As you get a little deeper in the forest you see stronger monsters, some of them looking like wolves. Two wolves run over to you, followed by a Troll and even a monstrous bear.<p>

~Battle: Lobo x2, Grizzly, Troll (Play Song: Full Force)

"Can't we avoid this fight?" Fluttershy asked weakly.

Vale, Pinkie Pie, and even Fluttershy ran forward. Fluttershy did a shocking move though, stopping mid way.

"Tempest..." she said, somersaulting into the enemies kicking them with her hooves. She then began fighting the Grizzly, getting on her hind legs and kicking it with her front hooves. Vale shot her horn darts at one of the Lobos, and Pinkie Pie frolicked around the second Lobo hitting it. The Troll made it's way to Rarity, who had been casting a spell the entire time, and couldn't move from where she was standing.

"Beast..." Fluttershy said, tackling the Grizzly. At the same time, a lion's head magically appeared biting the Grizzly, knocking it back. She then ran over to help Rarity.

"Demon Fang!" Vale shouted, doing a back flip sending a shock wave at the Lobo.

"Pow Hammer!" Pinkie Pie shouted, hitting the Lobo she was fighting right in the head, actually stunning it. Vale switched targets, running over to that Lobo.

"Harpoon!" she shouted flying through the Lobo, killing it, "One down!" Vale shouted.

Fluttershy was able to make quick work of the Troll, letting Rarity charge up her magic again. She then ran back to the Grizzly and continued to fight it, Pinkie Pie helping her.

Vale got attacked from behind by the Lobo, which knocked her down.

"First Aid!" Rarity shouted, healing Vale.

Vale ran off, and began charging her magic. While that happened, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were able to kill the Grizzly, and were now running over to Vale.

"Lightning!" Vale shouted, casting her spell on the Lobo, killing it.

(Play Song: Victory)

"Alright, we win!" Vale said, waving her mane to the side.

Pinkie Pie felt like she got a little stronger. She learned the skill "Prank".

~End Battle~

After the fight, you can't contain yourself. You and Emma go over to Fluttershy and tell her what you thought of her fighting prowes. Rarity and Pinkie Pie is there as well.

**Title of Skit: Unexpected Skill**

"Fluttershy, that was amazing!" Emma cries out, you smiling in agreement.

"Oh? What do you mean?" Fluttershy asks sweetly.

"YOU! Fighting those monsters!" Emma continues, making Fluttershy blush.

"Oh... It was nothing... really..." Fluttershy insists.

"Fluttershy, you're too modest," Rarity says.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie says with a bright smile, "Everyone knows you're the best monster tamer in Equestria!"

"Um... really though... I bet there are much better fighters in Equestria than me..." Fluttershy says, now looking down.

"How did you learn those skills?" Emma asks.

"W, well... I learned a lot from my animal friends..." Fluttershy explains, "But Rainbow Dash taught me a lot more about hoof to hoof combat... I don't have a lot of skills, and I don't learn very fast..."

"None of that matters," Rarity says, "Because the skills you do have are really something."

"I feel a lot safer with you here Fluttershy," Emma says.

"Of course you do. With Fluttershy protecting us, we don't have anything to fear!" Pinkie Pie says, all of these statements making Fluttershy blush uncontrollably.

"Um... Um..." it looks like Fluttershy is really uncomfortable.

_What do you say? _**If you ever need help, I'll be there for you**

Everyone looks at you, a little taken aback.

"Wow, you're really brave, Vale." Pinkie Pie says.

"Well, she is right," Rarity says, "We can't just hide behind Fluttershy here. We need to try our hardest too."

"Well, I'm inspired!" Emma shouts, "I'll try my hardest too!"

"Then let's go!" Pinkie Pie shouted, rallying everyone. They all part ways, but Fluttershy walks over to you.

"Vale, thank you," Fluttershy says, you nod to her with a smile.

**End Skit**

You get the feeling that you should avoid fighting for a while, so that's what you do. Besides, you can see the shrine in the distance. Before you go any further, you go over to Spike.

"Do you want to send a letter to Princess Celestia?"

_Send a letter to Princess Celestia _(**save**)_? _**Yes**

Spike writes down everything that you've done so far, and then sends it to Princess Celestia.

"Done," Spike says, "Come talk to me whenever you want to send something to her."

After sending the letter to Princess Celestia, you and the team proceed onward. After galloping a bit, you hear what sounds like an explosion.

"What was that?" Spike asks.

"The Chimera had fire abilities..." Fluttershy says, "If it's allowed to go out of control it could create a forest fire."

"If that happens then Rainbow Dash is in even more danger than we thought!" Rarity stated.

"Unless she and the Chimera decide to have a barbeque, then the fire is put to good use!" Pinkie Pie says with a smile, as if she said something really thoughtful, "Maybe he'll invite us!"

"Yeah, cause I'm _so _sure that the Chimera is thinking about having a barbeque right now," Emma says rolling her eyes, "Vale, we need to move!"

You nod and lead the team over to where the explosion was.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash is thrown into a tree, and falls to the ground. The monster walking over to her is a large creature with black fur, and two heads: one being that of a lion, and the other being that of a goat. Both heads have red eyes, and the same symbol on their heads as the Condor.<p>

The beast's lion head begins charging up fire in its mouth, but a red hammer falls on it, breaking its focus. The Chimera looks around, but is when it looks to its side, it sees you flying up to it and kicking it away from Rainbow Dash.

"Dash!" Rarity calls out as she, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Spike run up to her.

"Are you alright?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yeah... I'm okay..." Rainbow Dash says forcing herself up. Unfortunately she falls again, showing how hurt she really is, "Okay... maybe not..."

"Hey guys!" Emma cries out, "I don't think he's done!"

The Chimera is starting to get up, and it doesn't look happy. Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy all run up to your side, all ready for battle.

"Rainbow Dash, you should sit this one out," Rarity says, "We'll handle this."

"But-" Rainbow Dash was about to argue, but Fluttershy turns to her.

"Please, you're hurt," Fluttershy begs, "I... I think with Vale with us... we can beat it..."

Rainbow Dash seems a little surprised at how confident Fluttershy is at your skills, but a little more surprised at the fact that she's right there next to you.

"Well then," Rainbow Dash says looking down, but then looking up at you, "I'm watching you. Consider this your test," she says directly to you. You nod and look back up at the Chimera.

"Here it comes!" Emma cries out. The Chimera roars loudly before looking at your party. Looks like the fights about to start.

~Battle: Chimera (Play Song: The Struggle to Survive)

"Wow... that's really big..." Pinkie Pie said, mesmerized by its size.

"Pinkie Pie, please focus," Rarity scolded as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Vale ran over to the Chimera. Rarity herself began charging her magic while everypony began hitting the Chimera with basic attacks.

"Pow Hammer!" Pinkie Pie shouted, throwing the hammer at the Chimera, only doing a little damage.

"Barrier!" Rarity shouted, raising Fluttershy's defense. She then began casting again.

The Chimera used its claws to slash everypony back, but Vale and Fluttershy were able to catch themselves in the air and land on their feet. Pinkie Pie, not so lucky.

"Demon Fang!" Vale shouted. The attack hit the Chimera, but it only did minor damage. Rarity cast Barrier on Vale as she was charging up for her magic. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie both ran over to the Chimera and gave it a few basic attacks.

"Beast..." Fluttershy said meekly, sending the Chimera flying back a bit from the attack and doing a good deal of damage. She and Pinkie Pie both ran over to it to continue their assault.

"Lightning!" Vale shouted, hitting the Chimera and finally doing a good chunk of damage. Apparently though, the Chimera had enough of getting hit, so it shot a fireball at both Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, both of them screaming in pain as they fell down.

"First Aid!" Rarity shouted, casting it on Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy ran back a bit, pulling out an Apple Gel to heal herself. As that was going on, Vale had to change strategy, and switched from magic to skills for a little while.

"Arrow!" Vale shouted, firing at the Chimera. It took damage, but it was still able to get a good slash in. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie ran over to the Chimera and began attacking it to help Vale, who was able to go over to where Rarity was and help defend her.

"Sharpness!" Rarity shouted, this time sending a red wave over to Fluttershy raising her attack (apart from Vale, she was doing the most damage actually).

"Tempest..." Fluttershy said, flying and somersaulting into the Chimera and doing a lot of damage. The Chimera's goat head fired a series of fire balls at Fluttershy, who hunched down covering her head blocking the attacks.

"Prank time!" Pinkie Pie shouted before giving the Chimera a slap, electrocuting it with a small shocker on her hoof (yeah, she just did that), surprisingly that did a good deal of damage.

"Lightning!" Vale shouted. The spell actually stunned the Chimera a bit.

"Beast..." Fluttershy said, tackling the Chimera, and surprisingly, she took it out.

(Play Song: Victory)

"I wish we didn't have to fight..." Fluttershy said looking down in sadness.

Fluttershy felt like she got a little stronger.

Rarity felt like she got stronger. She learned the spell "Field Barrier".

Vale felt like she got a little stronger.

Pinkie Pie felt like she got a little stronger.

~End Battle~

The Chimera falls back, yet its still breathing.

"Is it over?" Emma asks.

"Not quite," Rarity says. At that moment, the Chimera slowly gets up.

"Now what?" Spike asks, he sounds really scared.

"Damn it. If I could stand then..." Rainbow Dash says looking down in frustration.

Fluttershy looks at everyone, and then at the Chimera. At first she looks scared, but soon that fear turns into determination.

"That's IT!" she shouts, stunning you. She then walks up to the Chimera, "You hurt my friends, you attacked me, and your threatening Ponyville! I'm not going to stand for it, buster!" the Chimera tries to roar, but Fluttershy puts her hoof up, "Nuh uh, don't you give me that tone! I don't care if you came from Chaos, you will not, and I repeat, NOT. HURT. MY. FRIENDS!" she looks right in the beasts eyes, "Now what do you have to say for yourself?" she asks sternly, giving it a death stare that even makes you cringe a bit, and she's not even looking at you.

The Chimera backs away, both heads actually looking at Fluttershy as if they're afraid of _her_! Just who is she? No, _what _is she?

After a second, the Chimera actually dissipates into tiny bits of darkness, as if its running away. _Now_ its done, you think.

"Fluttershy, what did you do to it?" Emma asks.

"Oh, I just... well..." Fluttershy looks like she's having a hard time finding the words for what she did.

"Good job, Fluttershy," Spike says, "You showed that thing who's boss!"

"Um... I... I mean..." Fluttershy continues to stutter.

"Well, either way," Rarity speaks up, "We're finished now, so we should head back to Ponyville and report to Twilight Sparkle. Also, we need to get Rainbow Dash out of here."

"Aw... but it was just getting fun..." Pinkie Pie says looking down.

"You truly scare me," Emma says simply, looking at Pinkie Pie. You're about to leave, but something glows from inside the shrine, "No way," Emma says as you all turn back around. Sure enough, a small glowing circle third flew out of the shrine over to you. You go over to it to claim it.

_In a shocking turn of events, you found the second Piece of Courage. Two down, one to go. You're at the end of your search, but with your new allies Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie, you feel that you'll be able to see the end of this journey soon, at least... you hope..._

"I don't believe it," Emma says, "We weren't even looking for it. Wait till Twilight hears about this."

You nod in agreement to Emma's statement, and you and your new friends all leave the Everfree Forest. As you leave, Pinkie Pie stops and takes another look at where the Chimera was. She, as strange as it is, glares a bit, and then hops after you, her original mood returned.

~Ponyville~

As you and your team return to Ponyville, you see Twilight Sparkle and Applejack running up to you.

"Guys!" Twilight calls out.

"Are ya'll alright?" Applejack asks.

"We're fine," Pinkie Pie says, "Fought monsters, saved Fluttershy _and _Rainbow Dash-"

"I _totally_ had that thing by the way!" Rainbow Dash retaliates quickly, making everyone laugh.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you guys are okay," Twilight says, then looking at you, "Vale, you seem a little stronger. Did something happen while you were there?"

"You won't believe it, but we found a piece of Courage while there," Emma explains, shocking Twilight and Applejack.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack cries out.

"I already knew that there was a piece in the Everfree Forest," Twilight says thoughtfully, "But what are the odds of finding it on your own."

"That glowing thing?" Rainbow Dash asks, "The Chimera stood right in front of it as if guarding it."

"That's weird..." Twilight says.

"Not if Chaos knows that Courage can kill it," Spike says with a shrug, "It was trying to keep us from getting to it."

"I don't know Spike," Rarity says, "Didn't it seem a little more like it was _leading_ us to it?"

"This is getting really weird," Emma says, "But at least we're almost done."

"I'll look at the map to try and find the last piece," Twilight says, "Vale, I'll let you know when I've found it so we can go immediately." You nod in response, and Twilight turns to everyone else, "It looks like we're all involved now. Let's be ready to move out any time."

Everyone nods. It's kind of touching knowing that they all have your back. After saying your good nights to everyone, you decide to head back to Twilight's Library. There, you send Princess Celestia a letter (**save**) and then hit the sack.

**Now for the explanation. I know that Fluttershy isn't a very violent person, but she spends most of her time with the animals of Equestria. Since she seems to be able to understand them, it's not too shocking that they could have taught her certain moves like Tempest or Beast. Also, since she lives by herself and cares for animals she would probably be really strong. Not as strong as Applejack, but around that level.**

**Also, she has a 20% increase in her attack strength against beast types.**

**Now, I need your help. I have a side quest planned with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and I was wondering if you think I should include it. Give me your opinion. Also, the next area will be the first time where the main character has a choice of who's in their party. Vale has to be in the party, and Rainbow Dash is going to join the party, but who do you think the other two ponies should be? Here are the match ups connecting to other Tales of characters:**

**Vale = Lloyd (Tales of Symphonia), main character (Tales of the World)**

**Applejack = sort of Presea (Tales of Symphonia) but mostly Guy (Tales of the Abyss)**

**Twilight = Genis/Kratos/Zelos (Tales of Symphonia), but Jade later (Tales of the Abyss)**

**Pinkie Pie = Collete (Tales of Symphonia, pre-angel), and Anise (Tales of the Abyss)**

**Fluttershy = Presea (Tales of Symphonia) and later Tear (Tales of the Abyss)**

**Rarity = Raine (Tales of Symphonia) and later Natalia (Tales of the Abyss)**

**Rainbow Dash = for now, just Regal (Tales of Symphonia)**

**Tell me who you think you want to see in the party for the next dungeon. I might change it around later, but this will at least help me get started.**


	8. Phase 8

**The next few Phases are really important, as this will put into perspective what kind of game this really is (you thought you knew... but you knew NOTHING!), and yes, I said game. This is totally the best game I ever played- er, written, and how many people can say they made My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic epic? Okay, so a lot of bronies out there could do just what I did, but I still think this is a great idea that should be made.**

**Not sure I ever mentioned it, but they're already working on a flash fighting game for My Little Pony. Check it out, it's actually pretty good. Finally, mini games, like battles, are done in the third person and past tense. To fit the RPG feel, I'll put in controls as if it were for Xbox 360.**

Phase 8: Unfinished Business

As usual, you wake up the next morning with a yawn. After rubbing your eyes you jump off the bed and stretch a bit, ready to start your day.

After your routine shower you trot downstairs, where Emma is waiting for you at her usual spot.

"Good morning, Vale," Emma says, "Did you sleep well? I know I did. Hey, I'm worried about something. Don't you think what happened yesterday was strange?" you're a little confused and ask Emma to continue, "Well, I thought about it a lot before I went to bed, and Miss Rarity is right. It was too easy to find that Piece of Courage yesterday, almost like the Chimera _wanted_ us to find it. I don't know... maybe I'm reading into it a little too much...

_How do you respond? _**I'm worried too**

"You too, huh?" Emma asks, "Well that's good. Now I feel better. Let's go to Twilight Sparkle and see how she's doing."

You nod and go over to the main study room, where you see Twilight Sparkle standing in front of a book reading it. You go over to her and ask her what she's doing.

"Oh, good morning guys," Twilight says, not looking away from her book.

"What are you doing?" Emma asks.

"Well, I know that the last piece is up in the Pegasi domain, but I don't know where exactly it is. I'm looking for any temples or monuments near Cloudsdale," Twilight explains.

"Cloudsdale?" Emma asks.

"That's the capital city for pegasi in Equestria. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were both born there. Normally only a pegasus can enter Cloudsdale since the whole town is made of clouds, but I have a spell that will fix that. All I need to do is find the darn place," Twilight turns to you, "I'm probably going to be a while here. Why don't you two go into town for a bit?"

"Sure," Emma says, "This is a good chance to finish up anything you want to do before we get the last piece, Vale."

You nod and walk out of the library into town.

~Ponyville~

Once outside you take a look around. It's rather busy around right now, so it shouldn't be too hard figuring out what to do. You walk around until you see three young fillies standing together at the town square. One of them is Applejack's sister, Apple Bloom. You don't recognize the other two, but the unicorn looks a little like Rarity. The Pegasus there is leaning on a scooter while the three of them seem to talk about something really important. You decide to go to them first and see what they're talking about.

"So I was thinking," the pegasus with the scooter says, "This time we should try something really big."

"Okay, like what?" the unicorn asks.

"Well, mah sistur wus talkin 'bout this really strong alicorn in Ponyville," Apple Bloom says, "Ah think her name is Vale. She's been wantin ta help her out with sumthin."

"You talking about us?" Emma asks, catching their attention. When they turn to look at you, all three of them look at you in awe.

"Apple Bloom, is that her?" the pegasus asks.

"Yea, that's her alright," Apple Bloom says.

"She's almost as beautiful as Princess Celestia," the unicorn says, making you blush almost as much as Fluttershy.

"You're Applejack's sister, right?" Emma asks.

"Yep, mah name's Apple Bloom. These are mah friends, Sweetie Belle," referring to the unicorn, "and Scootaloo," referring to the pegasus, "and together, we're..."

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" they shout loudly.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders? What?" Emma asks.

"We go all around Ponyville helping ponies so we can get our Cutie Marks," Sweetie Bell explains. You look at their flanks and see that sure enough, all three of them are without Cutie Marks.

"That's a strange Cutie Mark," Scootaloo says looking at yours, "What does it mean?"

"Oh, Vale's Cutie Mark is her calling card. It let's ponies know that she's the Guardian of Equestria," Emma explains.

"So you _are_ the Guardian?" Sweetie Bell asks, "That's why my sister has been so happy."

"You're sister?"

"Yeah, you met her the other day. Her name is Rarity," Sweetie Bell explains.

"Wow, it's a small world, isn't it?" Emma says looking at you.

"Hey, we wanna help you too!" Scootaloo says, shocking you and Emma.

"Excuse me?" Emma asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, we can fight too!" Apple Bloom says.

"We want to help you protect Equestria as well!" Sweetie Bell says.

"Hang on, how old are you three?" Emma asks.

"Well, I'm eight," Sweetie Bell says.

"So am Ah," Apple Bloom says.

"W, well, I just turned nine last week!" Scootaloo says suddenly.

"Yeah, ain't happening," Emma says quickly.

"Aw, come on!" Scootaloo shouts, "Why can't we help?"

"You three are foals!" Emma says, "If we let you three fight, and anything happened to you, then your sisters would have our heads!"

"But we love Equestria too!" Sweetie Bell says, "Shouldn't we also do what we can to help?"

"Besides, this could be our chances ta get our Cutie Marks," Apple Bloom says, "and Ah'm tired of bein called a blank flank."

"Blank flank?" Emma asks.

"We're the last three in our classes to not have our Cutie Marks," Sweetie Bell explains, "That's the term the other kids use to describe us."

"Boy Vale, it sounds like this whole Cutie Mark thing is really important," Emma says to you.

"That's why we have to get ours," Scootaloo says, "So we'll know what we're good at."

"Also, we really want ta help you, Miss Vale," Apple Bloom says.

Looking at these three is breaking your heart. You can feel the strong desire to make a difference in Ponyville, if not all of Equestria, and the need to help their world is strong and respectable. They're young, but there might be other things they can do to help.

"What should we do, Vale?" Emma asks you, "We can't put them in the battle field, but I have to admit, I kind of feel for them."

_What do you say to them? _**I'd love it if you helped**

"!"

All three of them look up at you suddenly, and start smiling.

"Really?" Apple Bloom asks.

"We can help?" Sweetie Bell asks.

"As long as the three of you find a none violent way to help that doesn't put any of you in danger, then yes," Emma says. All three of them start jumping up and down happily, and then turn to each other.

"Hey, let's think of ways to help her back at the club house!" Scootaloo says.

"Great idea," Sweetie Bell says. All three of them turn to you.

"Don't worry Miss Vale," Apple Bloom says, "The Cutie Mark Crusaders are on the job!"

"Um, great," Emma says, "Glad to have you three on board."

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ARE GO!" they shout before they dash off at high speed. Emma looks confused.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" she asks.

You decide to go to Applejack's farm. On your way there, you see Rainbow Dash right in front of the gate. Rather than see Applejack, you decide to go see Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Vale," Rainbow Dash says, "I've gotta say, you've gotten a lot better. You might be ready to take on the fate of the world."

"Uh, yeah! She _is _the Guardian!" Emma says.

"Hold on, there's still one more test you've gotta pass. So, how about it? Quick race through the apple orchard?"

_Challenge Rainbow Dash to a race? _**Yes**

"I ain't gonna go easy on you just cause you're a rookie," Rainbow Dash says.

"Vale, show this arrogant bitch who's boss!" Emma says, making Rainbow Dash laugh.

"Look at that, you've got your own cheer leader! But enough talk, let's do this!" Rainbow Dash says.

* * *

><p>You and Rainbow Dash are standing at the entrance of the orchard, ready to begin the race.<p>

"The race is simple," Rainbow Dash says, "Follow this path all the way back here. We'll both get a running start, and then take off at about two feet off the ground. First one bacck here wins. You got all that?"

_Do you understand? _**Yes**

_Use the left stick to run forward. Once you've reached your top speed, push and hold both the left and right triggers at the same time to fly._

_You can push the A button to tackle Rainbow Dash and make her lose balance._

_Do you know the controls? _**Yes**

* * *

><p><strong>3...<strong>

**2...**

**1...**

**Start!**

Vale and Rainbow Dash took off as fast as they could, which in the case of Rainbow Dash, even that was really fast. Rainbow Dash tackled Vale, making her lose balance before she took off with her wings.

"Later!" Rainbow Dash said. Vale began running as fast as she could, until she was fast enough to take off and fly after Rainbow Dash.

The path was turning to the left, making Rainbow Dash have to slow down in order make the turn. This allowed Vale to catch up a bit. Slwoly, she was able to catch up until she was right next to Rainbow Dash. From there she tackled Rainbow Dash, making her fall behind a bit.

"Not bad! But I'm not done with you!" Rainbow Dash called out. She was able to catch up to Vale and returned the favor and tackled her. Both Rainbow Dash and Vale were neck and neck, pushing at each other as they flew.

The path turned to the side again, this time trees and rocks getting in their way. Instead of trying to get past each other, they had to worry a little more about the obstacles in their way. Rainbow Dash ducked and dodged like a pro, while Vale had a little bit more trouble. Eventually they made it past though, Vale a little behind Rainbow Dash.

It was the home stretch, and Vale had to win NOW. She flew as fast as she could until she and Rainbow Dash were right next to each other again. From here, they began shoving each other again, continuing all the way until they saw the gate in the distance. Vale nodded, and took that as her chance. She gave Rainbow Dash one last shove and then made a mad fly over to the gate, making it through mere seconds before Rainbow Dash.

"!"

"What!" Rainbow Dash called out, looking absolutely shocked.

(Play Song: Victory)

"I... lost?" Rainbow Dash said falling to the ground as Vale threw her mane to the side.

~End Mini Game~

* * *

><p>Back at the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow Dash falls on her back and groans in anger.<p>

"I can't believe you beat me!" Rainbow Dash shouts, "ARGH!"

"Awesome, Vale!" Emma cries out, "You were amazing!"

Rainbow Dash calms down, and then starts laughing, "Okay, I admit defeat. I hate it, _really_ hate it, but you beat me. You earned my respect, Vale. If you want my help, just ask. I'll _try_ and not steal your thunder."

"Ugh, you're incorrigible!" Emma cries out, "For all your talk, you better not suck!"

You figure Twilight's about done with her research now. Maybe it's time to go and check on her. You say your good byes to Rainbow Dash and head back to Twilight's library.

* * *

><p>~Twilight's Library~<p>

When you enter the library, you see Twilight and everyone waiting for you.

"Good, I was just about to send Spike to get you," Twilight says.

"Is something up?" Emma asks.

"Yea, that there Piece of Courage," Applejack says.

"So, you found it?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, there's a temple to the far east of Cloudsdale," Rainbow Dash explains, "If the Piece of Courage is anywhere, then it's going to be there."

"Great! So why are all of you here?"

"You can't be serious," Rarity says, "This is the most important moment in all of Equestria."

"There's no way we're going to miss this!" Rainbow Dash says.

"I don't want to be left behind..." Fluttershy says sweetly.

"Neither do Ah, and Ah missed the last one! Ya'll ain't leavin me this time though!" Applejack states.

"But this could get really dangerous," Emma says, "and you guys are civilians."

"Silly, we're friends first though!" Pinkie Pie says, "and I'm bringing cupcakes, and I know you don't want to miss that."

"We're in this now, so you aren't doing this without us," Twilight says.

You look around at the six friends you made on your journey. It's touching to see how much they care about you, even though they just met you. It's going to be dangerous, you can tell, but they're willing to go to the great beyond for you.

"You guys..." Emma says, vocalizing your thoughts.

"So, are you ready?" Twilight asks.

_Are you ready to get the last Piece of Courage? _**Yes**

"Pinkie Pie, get the balloon ready!" Twilight commands, getting a salute from Pinkie Pie.

"Yes ma'am!"

"I'll cast the spell so we can all explore the temple. Rainbow Dash, you lead the way," Twilight continues.

"You got it!" Rainbow Dash says.

"Everyone, let's go!" Twilight shouts. Everyone cheers, and you all make your way to the balloon that's going to take you to Cloudsdale Temple, and the last Piece of Courage.


	9. Phase 9

**I took a few liberties with Applejack's character in this chapter. This story is still technically canon though, I just added a little depth to her.**

**Also, I'll be adjusting the party mid way, that way I can train other characters. The weird thing is, I feel like I'm playing this game when I write it.**

Phase 09: The Last Piece – One of Us Now

Pinkie Pie's hot air balloon lands in front of what looks like a large ruin, only it's made of clouds. How could something like this even exist? Physics dictates that clouds...

... You quickly go over everything else in this world that you've seen that completely contradicts physics, and decide to let it go. Somehow you get the feeling that this isn't even the craziest thing you're going to see.

You were flying next to the balloon with Emma, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Spike were all inside the balloon. Dash (what you noticed a lot of ponies called Rainbow Dash) and Fluttershy landed on the cloud next to the balloon. They all look up at you.

"Come on, Vale," Rainbow Dash calls out to you, "It's fine. You _are_ a pegasus technically."

Yeah, and technically I'm a unicorn too, you think to yourself. You and Emma look at each other, both of you a little concerned, but you slowly decend onto the cloud. Once you do, you're pleased to see that the cloud is actually solid for you. Soft, and bouncy, but definitely soft. You jump up and down to test it a little, and are happy with the results.

"I guess that's why you're an alicorn..." Fluttershy says thoughtfully, "That way, you can access every place in Equestria..."

"I guess that makes sense," Emma says looking at you. The balloon opens up, and Twilight slowly steps out, putting one hoof on the cloud. When it doesn't go through, she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Whew... Okay everyone, it's safe. The spell worked," Twilight says walking onto the cloud as well. Applejack slowly pokes her head out and looks around while Pinkie Pie hops out of the balloon, followed by Rarity and Spike.

"Ya'll 're sure it's safe?" Applejack asks nervously, still in the balloon.

"It's fine, Applejack," Rarity says turning to her, but then has a mischievous smile, "Don't tell me _you_, of all ponies, are afraid of heights."

"Now lookie here," Applejack says, "I ain't afraid of nothin' especially not heights! Besides, ya'll remember, two years ago we came here ta cheer on Rainbow Dash for the Best Flyer's Competition, right?" she looks around at everyone, who all look awkward at that statement.

"Well, I do remember you being there," Twilight says slowly.

"Me too..." Fluttershy says with a nod, but then looks away, "But I remember you always avoiding the ledges that looked down on Ponyville..."

"And if I recall, didn't we have to promise _ten_ times that you weren't going to fall?" Rarity asks tauntingly.

"W, well..." Applejack says looking rather embarrassed.

"I remember!" Pinkie Pie says happily, "She was all 'Ah'm sorry, partner, but Ah don't trust them clouds,' and Twilight was all 'It's going to be okay, Applejack, I've done this spell hundreds of times,' and Applejack was like 'That don' change a thing, Ah ain't goin, an that's final!' but then Rarity was all 'It's okay to be scared, Applejack, all you have to do is tell us. I'm _sure_ Rainbow Dash will understand why you didn't come to see her when everyone else did,' and _boy_ was Applejack mad about that, so what she did was-" Twilight put her hoof over Pinkie Pie's mouth.

"I think we get the point, Pinkie Pie," Twilight says with a smile.

"Applejack," Rainbow Dash begins, "_Are _you afraid of heights?"

"Ah said I ain't, so I ain't!" Applejack defends, slowly getting off the balloon to prove her point, which is kind of hard as you can see she's trembling, "See? Ah told ya'll. Now, let's get movin. That Piece ain't gonna find itself," she says walking forward. A gust of wind blows from under everyone though, reminding you all that you're on a cloud. Applejack too apparently, as she gave an extremely feminine scream (which does sound strange coming from her) and jumped right into your hooves, forcing you to fly a bit as to not fall over.

"Um... Applejack? Are you going to be okay?" Emma asks as Applejack holds onto you for dear life.

"My, my, my, how absolutely _brave_ of you Applejack," Rarity taunts walking to the temple, "I feel _so _safe with you in the Guardian's arms right now."

Applejack gives an annoyed growl, and you set her down after giving her an apologetic smile. You get the feeling that she and Rarity don't get along too well.

After that little moment, you follow everyone to the front of the temple.

_From this point forward, you have control of who enters the party. You can have up to four ponies in your active party, one of which has to be the main character. Note that while the main character's death doesn't equal game over, if all four active ponies fall, you lose the battle. Choose your party wisely._

**Party Formation**

Vale (main)

Rarity (active)

Rainbow Dash (active)

Pinkie Pie (active)

Fluttershy (reserve)

Twilight Sparkle (reserve)

Applejack (reserve)

~Cloudsdale Temple~

The monsters you see are all mostly bird types, which makes sense. The first part of the temple is a long hallway. You proceed forward until three falcon monsters approached you.

~Battle: Talon x3 (Play Song: Full Force)

"Get out of our way!" Vale shouted.

Vale, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash all ran forward and took a Talon while Rarity charged up her magic. Rainbow Dash's fighting style was surprisingly (or not) really violent, almost like Applejack, only more athletic and using the air a lot to do flips.

"Field Barrier!" Rarity shouted, casting a mass barrier spell on everyone (including herself).

"Flying Harpoon!" Vale shouted, taking flight for a second and then flying through the Talon she was fighting.

"Crescent Moon!" Rainbow Dash shouted, doing a back flip kicking the Talon up in the air, "Swallow Dance!" she then said quickly kicking it higher in the air, "Eagle Dive!" she then shouted diving onto the Talon pushing it onto the ground, killing it.

"Who else want's some!" Rainbow Dash said. Pinkie Pie was able to kill her opponent with a Pow Hammer attack, and then went to help Vale, who was having a little trouble with her opponent.

"First Aid!" Rarity shouted, healing Vale. Rainbow Dash ran over to Vale fight.

"Havoc Strike!" she shouted, hitting the Talon continuously with her front hoof, "Crescent Moon!" she then shouted, killing it.

(Play Song: Victory)

"Alright, next!" Rainbow Dash shouted getting on her hind legs flexing her front hooves in triumph.

~End Battle~

After that fight, you proceed onward through the hallway. At the end of the hallway you find a spiral staircase going down. As you go down the stairs, you notice Twilight looking a little down about something.

**Title of Skit: Trust issues**

"Princess Celestia knows about everything that goes on in Equestria," Twilight says, "The monsters in Applejack's farm... this temple near Cloudsdale, and the shrine in the Everfree Forest... Why didn't she tell me any of these things? I'm supposed to be her star student... She tells me everything..."

"Twilight?" Emma asks as you and her walk over to her.

"Oh, Vale, Emma," Twilight says.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asks, "Vale said you looked a little down."

"Oh, I'm fine, really," even though Twilight says that, you can tell she's lieing.

_What do you tell her? _**If you ever want to talk, I'm here**

"Thank you Vale," Twilight says, seeming to be comforted a bit, "I appreciate that."

"Okay then, we'll check on you later," Emma says as you two walk off. When you leave, Twilight looks down again.

"She does trust me... right?" Twilight asks herself.

**End Skit**

You continue down the stairs. As you run, you see Talons flying around, and strange spherical monsters that look to be made of stone. Two Talons fly over to you, also getting the attention of one of the sphere things.

~Battle: Talon x2, W-Elemental (Play Song: Full Force)

"It's party time!" Pinkie Pie shouted happily.

Vale, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash all charged forward while Rarity began charging her magic.

"Flying Harpoon!" Vale shouted, flying past the Talons and going to the Elemental. Rainbow Dash used her Crescent Moon, Swallow Dance, and Eagle Dive combo, killing the Talon she was fighting, and went to help Pinkie Pie as Rarity used First Aid on Pinkie Pie.

The Elemental cast a spell, causing a small sphere of wind to hit Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash (Wind Blade). Vale ran back from the Elemental and fired her Arrow attack at the Elemental, which was already charging up another spell. When she realized that it was still casting, she ran over to it and began hitting it with basic attacks.

"First Aid!" Rarity shouted, healing Rainbow Dash, who used her Crescent Moon skill to kill the Talon she and Pinkie Pie were fighting. They ran over to help Vale, who took a Wind Blade attack directly. Pinkie Pie used her Prank skill, pulling out a Jack-in-the-Box that hit the Elemental in the face with a boxing glove. That... killed it...

(Play Song: Victory)

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were standing together.

"Yeah! That was fun! We should invite them to my next party!" Pinkie Pie shouted gleefully.

"You do realize we're fighting for our lives... right?" Rainbow Dash asked awkwardly.

Rarity felt like she had gotten a little stronger. She learned the spell "Photon".

Pinkie Pie felt like she got a little stronger.

~End Battle~

After the fight, you decide to compliment Rainbow Dash for her fighting skills. Pinkie Pie is right there, of course (they've been together the entire time).

**Title of Skit: Rainbow Dash the Wild**

"I have to say Dash, I was wrong about you," Emma says, "Here I was thinking you were all talk, but you've got real skill."

"Uh, yeah!" Rainbow Dash says with an arrogant smile, "I've spent years working on my skills, not just flying, but fighting as well."

"Why is that?" Emma asks.

"Rainbow Dash wants to be a member of the Wonderbolts!" Pinkie Pie says gleefully, making Emma roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I knew that already..." Emma says, "But why does she practice fighting?"

"That's why," Rainbow Dash says, shocking you and Emma.

"Wait, WHAT? I thought they were performers?" Emma asks.

"They are," Rainbow Dash says, "But they double as a special defense for the Princesses in case they need it. In order to be a Wonderbolt, I've got to not only be a great flyer, but a great fighter as well, especially in these times."

"Wow, well I've got to say, even though it's a little wild, I think your fighting style is really good," Emma says.

"Rainbow Dash the Wild is the most heroic pony in Equestria!" Pinkie Pie says, "Right next to Guardian Vale!"

"That's right!" Rainbow Dash says, then realizing what she's saying, "Hey, wait a second!"

_Rainbow Dash earned the title Rainbow Dash the Wild_

**End Skit**

At the bottom of the staircase, you have to stop and marvel at your surroundings.

"I had no idea that it extended this far," Twilight says looking around.

"That's Cloudsdale for you," Rainbow Dash says, "This is more then likely the inside of the cloud now."

"How did any of this get made?" Emma asks.

"No one knows," Rainbow Dash says, "These ruins have been here for generations."

"Do you think..." Twilight begins, "the Piece of Courage has been here for that long as well?"

"I don't know, I guess," Rainbow Dash says simply, but Twilight looks down in confusion.

"If that's true... then..." Twilight says, you look at her with a concerned expression. She doesn't seem to notice.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Spike asks.

"Yeah Spike, just a little confused is all," she walks forward, "Guys, we should keep moving. The most important thing is getting that Piece of Courage for Vale."

Everyone looks concerned, but they continue to walk forward after Twilight. As they walk, a black mist appears under Fluttershy's feet. She seemed to notice something, because she squeeled in shock and looked behind her.

"Everythang alright?" Applejack asks looking at Fluttershy.

"Um, yes... I'm fine..." Fluttershy says, running after everyone.

Pinkie Pie looks tired, so you decide to let her rest.

**Party Adjustment**

Vale (main)

Rarity (active)

Rainbow Dash (active)

Applejack (active)

Twilight Sparkle (reserve)

Fluttershy (reserve)

Pinkie Pie (reserve)

You switched her out at the right time, because you see there are different enemies in the second part. These enemies look like pegasi in black armor. Also, they had the mark of Chaos on their helmets. Two of them flew over to you with an W-Elemental as well.

~Battle: Chaos Pegasus x2, W-Elemental (Play Song: Full Force)

"Ya'll must be fixin for a beat down!" Applejack shouted.

Rarity as usual began charging her magic while everyone else charged forward. The Chaos Pegasi were tough opponents, as Rainbow Dash and Vale had hard times fighting them. Applejack on the other hand was going to town on the W-Elemental, who couldn't seem to finish it's spell.

"Photon!" Rarity shouted. An orb of light converged around the Chaos Pegasus Rainbow Dash was fighting, and then exploded. It apparently did a lot of damage, "I see, so that's your weakness," Rarity said, taking note.

"Crescent Moon!" Rainbow Dash shouted, hitting her opponent in the air. At the same time, Applejack used her Vigor skill to raise her attack, and Vale ran over to Rarity to cast magic with her.

Rainbow Dash continued her assault with basic mid air attacks before she did Eagle Dive hitting the Chaos Pegasus onto the ground.

"Lightning!" Vale shouted, hitting the Chaos Pegasus Rainbow Dash was fighting, killing it. Rainbow Dash went over to the second Chaos Pegasus and fought it for a while, as Applejack was getting pummeled. When she was able to, Applejack ran off a bit to catch her second wind.

"First Aid!" Rarity said, healing Applejack, who then went back to continue her fight.

"Stampede!" Applejack shouted, bashing the Elemental into the ground. Vale ran over to Applejack and used her Arrow attack finishing it off.

"Photon!" Rarity shouted, casting it on the Chaos Pegasus that remained. It was already taking a beating from Rainbow Dash, so that actually killed it.

(Play Song: Victory)

"That's no way to treat a lady," Rarity said stepping to the side elegantly and turning her nose in the air.

Applejack felt like she got a little stronger. She learned the skill "Demon Fang".

Rainbow Dash felt like she got a little stronger.

~End Battle~

Those enemies were strange, you think. So you decide to discuse that last fight with everyone.

**Title of Skit: Enemy Ponies**

"Okay, is it just me, or were those enemies a little weird?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"They looked like... ponies... but something is wrong," Rarity says thoughtfully.

"You don't think..." Fluttershy looks really worried, "I mean... we didn't just..."

"No way," Twilight Sparkle says suddenly, "There's no way Princess Celestia would send us on a mission to kill other ponies."

"Ah want ta agree with ya Twilight," Applejack says seriously, "But there's no mistaking what we just saw. Ah mean, they ev'n screamed in pain."

"But we've seen that Chaos can produce monsters," Emma says, "Like the Chimera from yesterday, or the Condor."

"Yeah, and Princess Celestia is a pacifist," Pinkie Pie says optimistically, "Fighting monsters is one thing, but other ponies, come _on _people! _Hello_! That's not our Princess."

"Should we send a letter to Princess Celestia asking about it Twilight?" Spike asks.

"Um... well..." she seems indecisive. Maybe you should say something.

_What do you say? _**It's too soon to say anything**

"Yes, Vale, as usual, is thinking the most logically," Rarity says, "For now we should continue onward."

"I agree," Fluttershy says, "I don't want to start thinking ill of the Princess. Not after everything we've all been through."

"It looks like we're almost there anyway," Rainbow Dash says, "So let's just keep moving."

Everyone parts, but Twilight is looking down again.

"Princess, you would at least tell me that... right?" she asks herself.

**End Skit**

You decide now is a good time to send a letter to Princess Celestia anyway, so you go over to Spike when you reach a large door.

"Do you want to send a letter to Princess Celestia?" Spike asks you.

_Send a letter to Princess Celestia _(**save**)_? _**Yes**

Spike writes down everything that's happened so far, and sends it to Princess Celestia.

"Done," he says, "Talk to me whenever you want to send something to the Princess."

With that done, you walk through the door, ready for anything.

You all run through the door, going into a large arena like room. In the far end of the room, you see the last Piece of Courage on a stand.

"Hey, that's it!" Rainbow Dash calls out. She's about to fly over to get it, but Applejack grabs her tail.

"Hold up! That's how it got me the first time!" Applejack says, confusing Rainbow Dash.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"They're always guarded by something," Twilight explains, "Remember the Chimera?"

"That was one of Chaos' goons," Rainbow Dash says crossing her arms, "Other than that, we could have gone in, got the piece, and got out in time for dessert."

"Speaking of dessert," Pinkie Pie says suddenly, "I brought the cup cakes if anyone wants any."

"Maybe later, Pinkie Pie," Twilight says.

You walk forward bit, looking around. You then notice the clouds around you (ie: the walls) get really dark and stormy. You look up and see a giant black and red dragon swoop down in front of the group. You hear a high pitched scream as it lands. You turn around and see Fluttershy hiding behind Rainbow Dash.

"Dr, dragon! No one told me a DRAGON was here!" she screamed.

"Guys, get ready!" Twilight shouted, everyone bracing themselves for combat (but Fluttershy still hiding behind everyone).

~Battle: Belial (Play Song: The Struggle to Survive)

"Everyone, please be careful!" Rarity urged.

Rarity immediately charged up her magic, and Applejack started out with her Vigor skill. Rainbow Dash and Vale rushed over to Belial and began attacking it. Belial crouched down and slashed at Dash and Vale, sending them back.

"Field Barrier!" Rarity shouted, casting it on the group. Vale immediately used an Apple Gel on Rainbow Dash, healing her, and then ran off to the back lines to use magic, letting Applejack take over her place in the front line.

"Demon Fang!" Applejack shouted, flipping in the air like Vale, sending a shock wave to Belial. It only did a little bit of damage though.

"Lightning!" Vale shouted, doing minor damage as well, "It didn't work?" she asked.

"Crescent Moon!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "Swallow Dance!" she continued as she finished the last attack, but the dragon breathed fire at her knocking her to the ground and stopping her combo.

"First Aid!" Rarity shouted, healing Rainbow Dash, who continued her assault. Belial flew up away from Applejack and Rainbow Dash, and over to where Vale and Rarity were. It slashed at Vale, actually knocking her out.

"NOOO!" she shouted as she fell out.

"Ya'll 're gonna PAY!" Applejack shouted. She and Rainbow Dash began using all of their best attacks on Belial, eventually Applejack using her Stampede attack on it. She was able to do some damage, but she wasn't able to knock it to the ground.

Belial roared loudly, causing lightning bolts to fire from the sky onto the party. Rainbow Dash was able to dodge most of it, but Applejack got hit by the attack. Thankfully it didn't focus on Rarity, who pulled out a Life Bottle.

"Be more careful, darling," she said throwing it at Vale, reviving her. Once up, Vale ran over to Belial, who was getting hit by basic attacks from Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"Demon Fang!" she shouted, once again the attack doing minor damage.

"Swallow Dance!" Rainbow Dash shouted, kicking the dragon a bit in the air, "Eagle Dive!" she shouted again diving onto the ground. That combo didn't do a lot, and Rainbow Dash was getting tired.

"Hey, take it easy on the Artes, Sugar Cube!" Applejack shouted.

"But this looks more awesome!" Rainbow Dash retaliated.

"Here!" Vale shouted, throwing an Orange Gel at Rainbow Dash.

"Good lookin!" Rainbow Dash said, feeling rejuvenated. She then resumed her skill assault.

"Photon!" Rarity shouted, the attack doing a little more damage than the others, but not a whole lot. Belial then began casting a spell.

"Don't let it finish!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Rarity had been using a lot of magic, so she even resorted to running over to the dragon and began slapping it with her hoof. Vale, who had been using her dart attacks, pulled out another Orange Gel.

"Here!" she shouted, this time throwing it at Rarity.

"How kind of you," Rarity said, running back to the back line to continue casting spells.

"Arrow!" Vale shouted, firing at the dragon, still only doing minor damage. Unfortunately they weren't able to stop it's spell. When it cast it, a blade made of thunder came out of the sky onto Rarity, and then exploded, knocking her out.

"AHH!" Rarity screamed as she fell out.

"Damn it! I wasn't fast enough!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Vale was about to use Arrow, but something came over her.

"I've got it!" she shouted, "Demon Arrow!" she shouted, first firing her Arrow ability, then immediately doing a back flip doing Demon Fang. That combo did something, but still not a whole lot.

"This is NOT okay!" Rainbow Dash shouted, as they weren't sure if they were winning or losing the fight, but it felt a lot like they were losing.

"Watch out, 'kay?" Applejack said, throwing a Life Bottle at Rarity, reviving her. As she got up, Belial roared loudly again, making lightning bolts rain down on the party. They were able to dodge most of the assault, but Rainbow Dash got hit and took massive damage (electricity is her weakness).

"First Aid!" Rarity shouted, casting it on Rainbow Dash, healing her.

Applejack used her Vigor skill, and then ran over to Belial and began using basic attacks. She eventually used Demon Fang on it, still doing minor damage.

"Photon!" Rarity shouted, doing medium damage. Rainbow Dash did her Swallow Dance attack, actually killing it.

(Play Song: Victory)

Rainbow Dash was breathing heavily, "That... was fun..." she said.

Vale felt like she got a little stronger. She learned the spell "Thunder Blade".

Rarity felt like she got a little stronger. She learned the spell "Accuteness".

Rainbow Dash felt like she got a little stronger. She learned the skill "Spiral Edge".

Applejack felt like she got a little stronger. She learned the skill "Beast".

~End Battle~

The dragon falls to the ground, and breaks into tiny pieces of darkness.

After it falls, you run over to the Piece of Courage before anything else happens.

_After a long fight, you finally found all the Pieces of Courage. This means you can finally take on Chaos._

_... You can't shake the feeling though that there's something you're forgetting. But all is well. With the friends you made on this journey, you should be able to conquer all odds._

After you acquire the Piece of Courage, all three pieces come together. They then break apart again, and turn into an armored chest plate with a crystal shaped like a sword and shield in the middle (it replaces the flight stone) and armored leg gauntlets for both your front and back feet.

_A new power has emerged from you. You now have the power of "Over Limit" and with it you learned the power of "Mystic Artes"._

_Mystic Artes are powerful artes that can only be used in Over Limit status. First, push down on the left stick to activate Over Limit, and then use either an Arcane Arte or Mid Level or above spell while holding down the B button to activate the Mystic Arte._

"You did it!" Emma cried out flying over to you.

"So now you have your own element," Applejack says as she and everyone else walks over to you.

"Courage, I think it suits you," Rarity says with a smile.

"This means you're one of us now!" Pinkie Pie says, confusing you and Emma.

"Wh, what?" Emma asks.

"Well," Twilight walks over to you, "We all have an Element. While ours all represent the Elements of Harmony and your's is a stand alone element, it still means there's a trait that you fully embody, that being Courage."

"So basically what she's saying is," Rainbow Dash says, "Welcome to the team."

"Congratulations, Vale..." Fluttershy says with a smile.

You look around at all of them, and as they smile at you, you can't help but smile for them. You can feel their friendship for you, and it's empowering. Does this mean you also completed the second part of your quest, gathering the Elements of Harmony?

"Let's go back to Ponyville and celebrate!" Pinkie Pie says.

"I think that's a great idea," Applejack says, "That way we can all get a little rest too."

"Spike, send a letter to Princess Celestia," Twilight says, "Tell her that we found the last piece of Courage."

"Right away!" Spike says happily.

"Girls," Twilight says, even looking at you, "Let's go... home."

You and your new friends all exit the temple.

Back in Ponyville, Spike gives a loud belch, and a letter from Princess Celestia appears. He reads it, and then looks really surprised.

"Twilight! Princess Celestia wants us all to come to Canterlot tomorrow to celebrate Vale's victory!" Spike says.

"That's fantastic!" Twilight says, "There's so much I need to tell her!"

"What about us?" Rainbow Dash asks, "What are we supposed to do?"

"She says in the letter that everyone is invited," Spike says.

"Alright!"Pinkie Pie shouts jumping up and down, "The Princess throws the greatest parties! Well, next to mine, at least."

"And here I thought I would be bored tomorrow," Rarity says, "I better stop off at the spa! Fluttershy honey, you're coming too, right?"

"Um... well, I guess it's still early..." Fluttershy eventually nods, "Okay then."

"So, I guess we all meet tomorrow at Twilight's Library?" Emma asks.

"That's a good idea," Twilight says, "Meet at my house at one o'clock sharp."

"Ah'll tell Big Mac to cover for me then," Applejack says.

"Great, see you guys tomorrow then," Rainbow Dash says before flying off.

"Byezees!" Pinkie Pie says gleefully. Everyone parts in their own directions, but Twilight turns to you.

"This is going to be great!" Twilight says, "I can't wait to head back to Canterlot!"

"We should head back too then," Emma says, "That way we can rest up and tomorrow can get here faster."

"Good idea," Twilight says, "Let's get going."

She gives you one last smile, and the two of you walk back to her library, where you write a letter to Princess Celestia (**save**) and hit the sack.

Back in Canterlot, Princess Celestia is standing out on her personal balcony looking at the night sky.

"It's been two years since I gave Luna authority over raising the moon," she says to herself, "If things go the way I expect them to, I might need to trust her with the sun as well. My dear, beloved Twilight Sparkle, stay close to the Guardian, no matter what."

**That was, so far, the hardest boss battle so far. Like I said, I feel like I'm playing this game, so when I organized that party, I actually didn't think about who should have fought in that fight. Twilight Sparkle would have been perfect for that fight, and now that I think about it, Fluttershy would have been pretty good as well. Either way, if you remember all the Tales of games you've played, you should know, things aren't over yet.**


	10. Phase 10

**Since that last fight was so hard, I'm going to spend some time in tis chapter training. So instead of taking the short cut to Canterlot, I'm taking the long way so I can fight some of the monsters on the way. I just have this feeling the next couple of fights are going to get really hard.**

**This chapter is also about me showcasing some of their Mystic Artes. I hope you like them, and I hope they match. Most of them are from the actual Tales of series, but I tried to make them original in my own way, and some of the Mane Cast have original Mystic Artes.  
><strong>

Phase 10: Is It Over? - On the Way to Canterlot (long way)

The next morning, you wake up with your usual yawn. After rubbing your eyes you jump out of bed and stretch a bit, ready to start the new day.

This time, after your usual shower and grooming period, you put on the armored pieces that represent the Element of Courage and head downstairs, where as usual, Emma is waiting for you.

"Good morning..." she says with a sigh. She doesn't seem to be her usual chipper self, and that has you worried. You ask her what's wrong.

"The truth is..." she begins, "I can't help but get the feeling that something really bad is about to happen. But that's silly, right? I mean, you have the Element of Courage now, and you're friends with all of the wielders of the Elements of Harmony, so there's nothing to worry about... right?"

She's looking at you expectantly. Truth is, you have your doubts about this whole thing yourself, and that whole dungeon yesterday left a bad taste in your mouth. What do you tell her?

_What do you say? _**You're not being silly**

"We should talk to Princess Celestia when we get the chance today," Emma says, "There are a few things we need to clear up."

You nod and go into the living room, where you see Twilight Sparkle sitting at her desk. She has a golden tiara on her head for some reason.

"Um, what are you wearing?" Emma asks.

"Oh, this?" Twilight says turning to you with a smile, "This represents the Element of Magic. I figured it would be a good idea to start wearing these, since the last fight could be soon."

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy?" Emma says, "This just seems a little to convenient. We just got the final Piece of Courage, and now we're getting ready to face Chaos? I don't know. I feel like there's something else we need to do."

"Princess Celestia said we had to get the three pieces of Courage, done, and gather the Elements of Harmony, done," Twilight says with a smile, "It's going to be fine now. Let's just go to Canterlot and have fun."

"Well, okay..." Emma says with a sigh. Even you have to say, Twilight isn't thinking this through enough. Either way, the others will be here any second, so you should get ready to meet them.

You, Twilight, and Emma all walk into the main library, where you see Spike and everyone else already there. They're all wearing armored chest guards with symbols like their Cutie Marks in the center.

"Are you guys ready?" Rarity asks.

"Yep, I'm ready." Twilight says happily.

"Someone got up on the right side of the bed," Applejack says.

"Today we get to tell Princess Celestia that we succeeded," Twilight says, "I think I'm as happy as Pinkie Pie on a normal day right now!"

"Wow, that's pretty happy," Pinkie Pie says, "I mean, I thought I was the only one who could be as happy as Pinkie Pie, since I am Pinkie Pie, but if-"

"Um, let's just get going," Rainbow Dash says cutting her off, "I want to hurry so I don't miss Spitfire."

"Alright, alright," Twilight says, "So how do we get there? I could call a carriage and have it take us there, or we could go on foot."

"Why on _earth_ would we want to go on foot?" Rarity asks, "Do you have any idea how far it is to Canterlot?"

"It ain't that far, Rarity," Applejack says, "Besides, walkin builds character. Ah say we walk it."

"Look, walk or ride, I don't care as long as we get moving in the next few minutes," Rainbow Dash says.

"Yeah, let's go already!" Pinkie Pie urges, "The faster the better."

"Um... I don't mind walking," Fluttershy says, "But I feel like we shouldn't keep the Princess waiting..." she continues when she sees Rarity shoot a look at her. Poor thing...

"Well, I think walking is a good idea," Twilight says, "I can even tell the Princess we're taking the long way, so she's not waiting around for us."

"Well..." Spike says, now looking at a dejected Rarity, "I, I, I think we should call the carriage. I mean, that way Rarity- I mean, we can get there fast."

"Well, I want to see a little of Equestria," Emma says, and it's hard to do that in a carriage."

"So, we've got three for carriage," Twilight says, "Three for walking, and two who are good either way," she sighs, "This isn't going to get us anywhere." Uh oh, everyone's looking at you. Shoot! You're the tie breaker, aren't you?

"Well Vale," Applejack says, "What's it gonna be?"

"Do we call a carriage, or do we..." Rarity shudders at the thought, "go... on... foot?"

Looks like you really are one of them now. It's great that they value your opinion, but why now? Either way, it looks like whatever you decide on is what you do.

_Hod do you want to go? _**Go on foot**

"Looks like we're hoofin it," Applejack says with a nod.

"Oh, alright," Rarity says with a sigh, "But if I get a heat stroke then it's your fault!"

"Canterlot is South of Ponyville," Twilight explains, "We won't have to go through the Everfree Forest to get there, so don't worry."

"So are we going yet?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Yes, Dash, we're going," Twilight says. Everyone walks out, except for Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike, who all turn to you and glare. Your only response to that is to look down sheepishly. This is going to be a loooooong walk...

**Party Formation**

Vale (main)

Rarity (main)

Twilight Sparkle (main)

Fluttershy (main)

Applejack (reserve)

Rainbow Dash (reserve)

Pinkie Pie (reserve)

~Ponyville~

You decide to go to the market place before you depart for Canterlot. Your first stop is the Weapon Shop (you didn't even know this place had a weapon shop).

"Got a new shipment of weapons," the pony behind the counter says, "At the request of the Princess herself."

**List of purchases**

**Bronze Horn Guard (Vale):** 300 Gald

**Encyclopedia (Twilight Sparkle): **300 Gald

**Bronze Shoe (Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie) **1200 Gald

**Steel Gauntlet (Applejack, Rainbow Dash) **1400 Gald

"Have a good day," the store clerk says.

After that, you go to the Armor Shop.

"It's a shame that you have to cover that beautiful body with armor," the clerk says to you, "But if your plan on traveling, you're going to need armor."

**List of Purchases**

**Leather Saddle (Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie): **2000 Gald (you and Rainbow Dash already have these equipped)

**Light Cloak (Rarity, Twilight Sparkle): **1500 Gald

**Weighted Reins (Applejack) **900 Gald

**Silver Boots (Everyone) **2000 Gald

**Pretty Bow (Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity) **1600 Gald

"Come again, sweetheart," she says as you leave.

For your last stop, you go to the item shop to restock on your essentials.

"Don't neglect medicine," the pony behind the counter says, "Just because you have a healer with you, doesn't mean you should just rely on them."

**List of Purchases**

**Apple Gel x15: **1500 Gald

**Orange Gel x15: **3000 Gald

**Life Bottle x10: **3000 Gald

"Good luck out there," he says before yo leave.

Now you're ready, you think. With that done, you now leave Ponyville, going to the Equestria Fields.

~Equestria~

(Play Song: Land of Sylvarant)

On Twilight's request, you all begin by running south. As you run, you see monsters running around the fields. Looks like this would be a good place to train. You decide to run over to a tree like monster in the distance.

~Battle: Bad Bark, Wolfie x3 (Play Song: Full Force)

"Let's begin the research!" Twilight said gleefully.

Vale and Fluttershy ran forward, Fluttershy fighting two Wolfie's at once, and Vale focusing on the Bad Bark (giant tree monster).

"Beast!" Fluttershy cried out, tackling one of the Wolfies back. She then ran over to the other stray Wolfie that was attacking Rarity and Twilight.

Twilight and Rarity ran back, and began recharging their magic.

"Demon Arrow!" Vale shouted, hitting the Bad Bark back. She ran over to it and began hitting it with her horn darts, while Fluttershy was having a little trouble with the three Wolfie's she was fighting.

"Wind Blade!" Twilight shouted, attacking the group of Wolfies, killing one.

"Field Barrier!" Rarity shouted, raising everyone's defense. She and Twilight went back to casting spells after that.

Fluttershy was about to use Tempest, but then she remembered something her animal friends told her.

"Wait... like this?" she asked, "Omega Tempest!" she cried out, now flipping higher and doing more damage. She killed another Wolfie with that, "I'm so sorry!" she said, actually apologizing to the monster, while going to face the last Wolfie.

"Don't apologize!" Rarity scolded, "You did what you had to!"

Vale felt a power welling up inside of her, and decided to go with it.

"I can't LOSE!" Vale shouted, now glowing with a strange aura (Over Limit). She then rushed over to the Bad Bark and did her Flyine Harpoon attack, but after landing it, something else happened (Twilight used Fire Ball to kill the last Wolfie while all of this was happening).

"It's over for you!" Vale shouted.

* * *

><p>~Mystic Arte~<p>

Vale began screaming while a bright aura came out of the ground around her, hitting the Bad Bark in the process. She then pointed her horn at the Bad Bark and a large orb of energy built up at the tip (picture of Vale screaming appears here) "GUARDIAN'S HOWL!" she screamed, letting the energy explode, which it did, causing continuous damage to the Bad Bark.

* * *

><p>When the battle resumed, the Bad Bark died.<p>

(Play Song: Victory)

Vale flew around a bit and then landed elegantly, "I will not let Equestria fall!"

~End Battle~

You resumed your trip to Canterlot after the fight. As you run, you and Emma decide to ask Rainbow Dash about that person she named earlier.

**Title of Skit: My Own Power**

"Hey, Dash, Vale and I were wondering," Emma begins, "Who's Spitfire?"

"She's the current leader of the Wonderbolts, and actually a good friend of mine," Rainbow Dash explains, shocking you a bit.

"Wait a second, you're friends with one of the Wonderbolts, and their _leader_?" Emma was incredulous, "Why aren't you a Wonderbolt yet? Isn't that sort of a free ticket in?"

"She did offer me a position once," Rainbow Dash says, "But I declined."

"Wh, wh, WHAAAAAAT!" Emma screams, apparently done at this point, "Why on EARTH did you decline? That was your dream!"

"It's not that simple," Rainbow Dash says, looking serious. You think you understand so you decide to speak up.

_What do you say? _**You didn't want a free ride**

Rainbow Dash looks up at you shocked, but then smiles.

"Exactly," she says, "I don't want to become a Wonderbolt because I'm cool with their leader. I want to become one with my own power. I have to deserve the title, now just phone it in."

"Oh..." Emma looks embarrassed, "I'm sorry, Dash. I should have thought about what I was saying."

"Nah, it's cool," Rainbow Dash says laughing, "Truth is, everyone thought I was crazy when I turned her down. Spitfire understood though, that's why she and I are okay now."

"You really are an inspiration, Dash," Emma says.

"Of course I am," she gives her usual arrogant smile, "I _am_ Rainbow Dash after all."

"Aaaaannnnnd now you lost me..." Emma says, both her and you giving Rainbow Dash a deadpanned look.

**End Skit**

As you continue to run, a pack of Wolfies run over to you and your party. Looks like they want to fight.

Battle: Wolfie x3 (Play Song: Full Force)

"Do we really have to fight?" Fluttershy asked.

Fluttershy and Vale charged forward while Twilight and Rarity charged up their magic. Vale took on one Wolfie while Fluttershy tackled two at the same time. Rarity was about to heal Fluttershy from the last fight, but something else happened.

"I got it!" she called out, "Nurse!" she shouted. As Vale and Fluttershy fought, nurse ponies galloped around the field, and a second later, everyone felt rejuvenated.

"Fire Ball!" Twilight shouted, hitting the Wolfie that Fluttershy was focusing on the most, killing it. She then felt that same power that Vale felt, and decided to unleash it.

"That's enough!" Twilight shouted, going into Over Limit. She then began casting a spell, but instead of the normal spell, she activated something much stronger.

* * *

><p>~Mystic Arte~<p>

"By the power of Canterlot, arise in the name of Princess Celestia! (picture of Twilight looking serious appears) MYSTIC CAGE!" a large magical orb converged around the remaining Wolfies, crushed them and exploded. Believe it or not, they survived (just barely though).

* * *

><p>"Beast!" Fluttershy cried out, tackle the last Wolfie she was fighting and killing it. Vale was about to finish hers off, but...<p>

"Photon!" Rarity shouted, killing it for her.

(Play Song: Victory)

"How awful..." Rarity whined trying to fix her mane, "I think that messed up my mane."

Rarity felt a little stronger.

Twilight felt a little stronger.

Fluttershy felt a little stronger.

~End Battle~

Now you and your party continue to gallop to Canterlot. While running, you and the team start to feel a little hungry. Applejack offers to make food for everyone, but...

**Title of Skit: Designated Cook – Applejack**

"Alright ya'll, Ah cooked us up somethin real special," Applejack says proudly.

"I can't wait!" Emma says, "The last time you made something for us, it was delicious."

"Oh boy..." Rainbow Dash says rolling her eyes.

"I can't wait to see this..." Rarity says.

"And... here it is, dig in!"

There is silence as everyone looks at the brown... substance in the pot.

"Um... it looks..." Fluttershy begins... "Interesting..."

"That's putting it mildly," Rarity says.

"But it looks like she put a lot of effort into it," Twilight says with a nervous smile, "I'm going to take a bowl."

"Yeah, me too!" Pinkie Pie says.

"Vale, what about you?" Twilight asks you.

_Do you want a bowl? _**Yes**

You, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie all take bowls, Applejack smiling expectantly. Once you all take sips though, you and Twilight have to stop. It tastes like something you know, and usually tastes really good, but it shouldn't be made like this. Amazingly, Pinkie Pie is still eating.

"Um... Applejack?" Twilight begins, "What is this?"

"Apple Stew," Applejack says proudly.

"And... what went in said apple stew?" Twilight asks.

"Apples," Applejack says simply.

There's dead silence as you wait for her to continue.

"_And_?" Rarity urges.

"And what?" Applejack asks.

"What else is in it?" Rainbow Dash asks, a little impatient now.

"What else _needs _to be in it?" Applejack asks in retaliation, "Apples are the healthiest things ta eat in Equestria, an' those apples came fresh from Sweet Apple Acres."

"Well, I love it!" Pinkie Pie says happily.

"Thank you, Pinkie Pie. I actually just came up with it," Applejack says giving Pinkie Pie another bowl. You all just give her deadpanned looks.

"Leave it to Applejack to make something not supposed to be made out of apples... _out _of apples..." Rarity says with a groan. You and everyone else sigh in sadness, as you're still hungry.

**End Skit**

You just make Sandwiches for everyone else, and then continue to make the long trek to Canterlot. You must be getting close because the monsters are changing. Now you even see some bandit earth ponies and unicorns around. Two of them notice you and run over t you.

~Battle: Bandit, Rogue Mage (Play Song: Full Force)

"Why are you wasting out time?" Rarity asked.

This time, Fluttershy rushed in by herself to fight the Bandit, who had a dagger in his mouth to fight back, while Twilight, Rarity, and Vale all began casting magic. The Rogue Mage also began casting.

"Thunder Blade!" Vale shouted, casting it on the Mage, who immediately lost focus on her spell.

"Fire Ball!" Twilight shouted, firing at the Bandit. Now Fluttershy had an opening to attack (while this is happening, Vale runs over to the Mage and fights her close quarter.

"Beast!" Fluttershy cried out, tackling the Bantit and knocking it to the ground. While she did that, Rarity cast First Aid on her, healing her. Fluttershy felt a surge of power, and couldn't hold it in.

"You've pushed me TOO FAR!" Fluttershy shouted, going into Over Limit. She then went to the Bandit, and used Omega Tempest, which led into another move.

"I really didn't want to do this!"

* * *

><p>~Mystic Arte~<p>

She closes her eyes and the wind picks up around her, "Oh essence of Celestia... shine a light to protect my friends and push back those who would harm them!" (picture of Fluttershy crying out elegantly) "HOLY FEATHERS!" feathers shot out of her wings and scattered around, hitting the Bandit and the Mage a little (wasn't as close) and also rose everyone's defense and offence.

* * *

><p>After that, the Bandit fell down unconscious. Rarity took that as her chance to call on that same power herself.<p>

"This is it!" Rarity called out, going into Over Limit. She then began casting a spell while Vale and Fluttershy fought the mage (who was casting). Even Twilight ran over to the Mage and began hitting her with her book. Rarity saw her chance and used the new power she saw.

* * *

><p>~Mystic Arte~<p>

"Do not think you can escape!" Rarity shouted pointing her horn to they sky. It then began glowing brightly (picture of Rarity looking serious), "POUR FORTH OH STARLIGHT!" she shouted, firing a blast in the sky. A barrage of sharp arrows shot down onto the Mage, "ASTRAL RAIN!"

* * *

><p>The Mage couldn't survive that attack, and fell down unconscious.<p>

(Play Song: Victory)

"Out, out, out, out, get OOOOOOUUUUTTTT!" Rarity shouted angrily with all her might.

~End Battle~

With that fight done, you continue to make your way to Canterlot, which you can now see in the distance. You're almost there. You decide to make a straight shoot into the capital city, ending the long trip.

**This Phase was mostly just game play, because I felt like I needed to train the characters a bit for what's to come. The next few Chapters are going to be really good, you'll see.**


	11. Phase 11

**I still can't believe how well this is doing. It started out as an experiment, but people really like it. For those who don't know, anonymous reviews are open, so if you do want to say something, please feel free, just no flames, please.**

Phase 11: Celebration in Canterlot

~Canterlot~

When you finally arrive in Canterlot, the first thing on your mind is getting some rest. You explore a bit until you find a hotel. After Spike to tell Princess Celestia that you're all taking a rest at the hotel, you all go inside and talk to the pony behidn the counter.

"It's 300 Gald a night. Would you like to stay?"

_Stay at the inn? _**Yes**

"Have a good rest," he says. You all go to your rooms and rest.

(Soft instrumental of My Little Pony jingle)

After getting some rest, you feel refreshed. you go back to the pony behind the counter.

"Have a good day," he says. You then take your leave.

Now that you've been rested, you continue to make your way to the castle. As you run there, you see what looks like a blue pony on the stage. She has a long light blue mane, a Cutie Mark shaped like a magic wand, and she's wearing a purple magician's cap and cape. There's a large crowd surrounding her.

"People of Canterlot," she shouts, "I, the _amazing_ Trixie, have wonderful news. As you may have known, the black bird that terrorized your town made it's home in the fields outside of Canterlot. However, I the _amazing _Trixie, have defeated the beast and saved your town."

There's a combined chatter in the town, as the show pony smiles in arrogance.

You think about what she just said. Wait, the black bird? Is she talking about the Condor? If that's true, then she's dead wrong! You decide to go up there and confront her.

"No you didn't," Emma says simply as you walk over to her, Trixie laughs arrogantly.

"Oh really?" she asks.

"First of all," Emma begins, "the monster is called a Condor. Second of all, it's home was in the Everfree Forest. And finally, you didn't defeat it, Vale did."

"Oh?" Trixie asks walking over to you, "And how did this "Vale" defeat the Canterlot Bird of Prey?" she asks.

"_Condor_!" Emma shouts as Twilight and Applejack walk over to you, "And she didn't do it alone! Twilight Sparkle helped!"

"Twilight Sparkle?" she says, now looking at Twilight with contempt. She then begins laughing out loud, "So you expect me to believe that _Sparkle_ was actually able to fight? That's the funniest story I ever heard."

"Yeah, 'bout as funny as when she had to save _you_ from an Ursa _Minor_, right?" Applejack asks, making Trixie look annoyed.

"You..." Trixie says, then turning her nose in the air, "Hmph! I don't need this! Vale, right?" she says looking at you, "I hope to meet up with you again soon."

She walks off after that, giving you a look similar to what Rarity gave you the first time you met her, but there was something strange about Trixie.

"I guess she's still up to her old tricks..." Twilight says, looking almost dissapointed.

"Well, ya can lead a horse ta water, but ya can't make 'im drink," Applejack says shaking her head.

"Vale, are you okay?" Emma asks, "Come on, we need to keep going to the castle."

You nod and walk after everyone. Just who was that Trixie? And despite how they were talking about her, why did your heart start racing when you looked at her?

You continue to make your way to the castle. While running, you hear Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity talk about Trixie.

**Title of Skit: Trixie**

"So you really can't teach an old dog new tricks," Applejack says with a sigh.

"I can't stand her!" Rainbow Dash shouts angrily, "It's bad enough that she brags about being all powerful when she's not, but now she's using Chaos to boost her nonexistent status! Next time I see her, I'll-"

"Do nothing," Twilight finishes, shocking Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"What?" Rainbow Dash shouts.

"But Twilight!" Applejack shouts.

"No! She's may be a nuisance, but she's still an innocent pony," Twilight reasons, "We can't strike her down with no reason."

"I wasn't talking about striking her down," Rainbow Dash says, "Just roughing her up a bit, you know?"

"Hey Rarity, ya alright?" Applejack asks, as Rarity had been really silent and looked like she was thinking really hard about something.

"Huh?" Rarity snapped out of it, "Oh, yes, I'm fine," she walks off with a serious expression, "Just... fine..."

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack all looked confused as she walks off.

**End Skit**

At the front of the castle, you actually see Princess Celestia standing outside of the castle waiting for you with a warm smile. Next to her is another alicorn, only she's dark purple, her long mane is blue, as is her tail, she's a little smaller than Celestia, her crown and necklace are both black, and her Cutie Mark is a crescent moon in the night sky. She doesn't look as happy as Celestia for some reason.

"Welcome, Guardian Vale," Celestia says when you all approach, "and the wielders of the Elements of Harmony. I'm so happy to see all of you."

"It's wonderful to see you as well," Twilight says as all of you bow to her, "And it's good to see you as well Princess Luna,"Twilight continues. Luna gives Twilight a curt nod, and then turns to Celestia.

"Sister, I'll wait for you in your library," Luna says to Celestia, who frowns a bit looking at Luna walk off.

"Is something wrong?" Emma asks.

"Nothing you all need to concern yourselves with," Celestia says turning back to all of you, "Now, come with me to the dining hall. I have a surprise for all of you."

She turns and walks into the castle. You turn to everyone.

"I bet it's cake!" Pinkie Pie says gleefully, "Or maybe a parade! Ooh! Ooh! Maybe a cake AND a parade!"

"Come on Pinkie Pie, this is the Princess we're talking about," Rainbow Dash says, "I'd like to think she'll do more for a party than just cake and a parade."

"Well, Ah'm jus happy that ev'rythang turned out alright," Applejack says, now walking into the castle with everyone else. You notice Rarity not moving, as if in deep thought. Fluttershy goes over to her.

"Rarity, are you okay?" she asks sweetly.

"Yes Fluttershy," Rarity says, "I'm fine," she walks off, "I just hope everyone else will be."

She walks past you and gives you a strange look, as if urging you to something. Is she okay? Fluttershy walks over to you.

"Does Rarity seem a little weird to you?" she asks you. Truth is, Rarity has always be a tad enigmatic whenever it came to you, but even you have to admit this is strange. You nod to Fluttershy, agreeing with her, and then the two of you walk into the castle.

Unknown to any of you, a shadowy mist looms over Canterlot.

Celestia takes you and all to a large dining hall, where there are other ponies from Canterlot scattered around, a huge feast, and it looks like there's even a band. Surprisingly, the party is sort of formal, but also relaxed. When Pinkie Pie said Celestia holds the best parties, she wasn't kidding. Everyone is wide eyed looking at everything.

"Oh my god!" Rainbow Dash says in awe.

"Now _this_ is a PARTY!" Pinkie Pie shouts, then looking up at Celestia, "You've been taking lessons, haven't you?" she asks, as if Celestia was taking lessons from her. Surprisingly Celestia starts laughing.

"I don't want you to feel like you need to control yourselves," Celestia says, "So please-" Everyone runs off, "relax... and enjoy yourselves..." she starts laughing again, "This is why I love Twilight and her friends," she turns to you (you stayed next to her), "So, how are you getting along with everyone?"

_What do you think of Twilight Sparkle and her friends? _**They're wonderful**

"I'm so happy to hear you say that. They have a tendency to liven up any party they're in, and they're really great ponies," Celestia says.

"You really like them, don't you?" Emma asks.

"I see them as members of my family," Celestia says, closing her eyes and smiling, "I love them all dearly. Guardian Vale, I must ask that you and your fairy friend protect them no matter what."

"Sure thing Your Highness," Emma says, "But we won't have to worry about that. After all, after the party, we plan on putting an end to this journey."

"If only it were that simple..." Celestia says, confusing you a bit.

"?"

"Guardian Vale, please, protect my beloved student and her friends, no matter what happens, please."

She seems really serious about this. You don't understand where any of this is coming from, but you can sense the urgency of what she's saying.

_What do you tell her? _**I'll protect them with my life**

Celestia's expression softens, and she's smiling again.

"Thank you, Guardian Vale. Now, I must see to my sister Luna. I shall join you and the others later," she says before walking off. After she leaves, Emma turns to you.

"This is just like when we first came to Canterlot," Emma says, "I don't know where to begin!"

You decide to go around and see what everyone's doing. You're first stop in the party is Applejack, who's sitting at a table by herself for some reason.

"Hey there, Sugar Cube," Applejack says with a smile.

"Applejack, why are you by yourself?" Emma asks her.

"Ah like jus' watchin ev'ryone else have fun, ya know. Truth is, Ah didn't bring mah apple cart, so I can't sell any apples so..."

"You can't be thinking about business at a time like this," Emma says shaking her head.

"Ah've gotta do ev'rythang Ah can ta help mah family. That's what Granny Smith would've done," Applejack looks serious, "So that's why Ah've got mah family's needs on the brain at all times."

"You need to relax a little more Applejack," Emma says, "Maybe you should join the others."

"Ahh... nah, I'll... jus stay here. Thanks though."

She seems a little awkward for some reason. You decide to leave it be and move on.

Your next stop is Pinkie Pie, who's taking over the stage. As you approach the stage you notice Pinkie Pie having an argument with the piano player.

"I'm telling you, it's a classic! You have to play it for the party!" she demands.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I've never heard of this "Cupcake City" song by... what did you say? Pinkamena Diane Pie?" the piano player says.

"Uh... DUH! She's standing RIGHT HERE!" Pinkie Pie shouts, "All you have to do is PLAY it, and I'LL dot the singing!"

"But I can't just play a song out of the blue like that," he says, now a little scared (and honestly, so are you), "And I don't even know if everyone else will even understand the reference of the song."

"Well FINE!" Pinkie Pie says snatching her music back, "I'll just give this to someone else. To bad for you, because _you _could have been famous. Hmph!" she turns her nose up in the air and walks off in true diva fashion. She stops when she's next to you, "Everyone's a critic," she says before walking off.

"That pony REALLY scares me," Emma says, you nodding in agreement.

You decide to try and find a more normal pony to talk to, so why not Rainbow Dash. You look around for her, and you eventually find her talking to a really impressive looking pegasus. She's orange with a red and orange mane that's similar to Rainbow Dash's mane but longer, matching tail, and a Cutie Mark shaped like a fiery thunder bolt. You suspect this is Spitfire.

"Vale, get over here!" Rainbow Dash shouts happily. You go over to them, "Spitfire, this is the pony I told you about, Vale. Vale, this is the leader of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire."

"Hey, nice to meet you," Spitfire says. She seems surprisingly calm for a friend of Rainbow Dash's, and especially a pony named "Spitfire".

"Likewise," Emma says, "Rainbow Dash told us a lot about you on the way here."

"Really?" Spitfire says with an awkward smile, "I don't know, should I be scared?"

"Oh, come on Fire, you know I don't have anything bad to say about you," Rainbow Dash says, making Spitfire laugh.

"I didn't know there was anything nice to say, Dash," she says laughing.

Wow, nicknames? These two are really close it seems.

"Vale, keep this pony close to you," Spitfire says, "She's a great warrior, possibly my replacement when she passes the entrance exams for the Wonderbolts."

"No way," Rainbow Dash says, "I'm not leader material. Not for the Wonderbolts at least. That's all you."

"We'll see," Spitfire says with a giggle.

"Hey Vale, I'm going to probably race Spitfire in a little bit, so if anyone is looking for me, let them know, okay?" Rainbow Dash asks. You nod and walk off, letting Rainbow Dash catch up with her friend.

Speaking of friends, where is Fluttershy? You decide to spend some time and look for her. After a second, you see her through a window. She's outside in the garden, watching the animals run around (of course) but strangely watching them from a distance. You're about to go out to see her, but you see Rarity also by a window. She still looks out of it. It's on the way so you go over to her.

"It's not possible... but that look in her eyes..." she mumbles to herself, "It's the exact same as... No, I won't believe it," Rarity mumbles to herself.

"Um, Rarity?" Emma asks.

"There's no way she'd..."

"I don't think we're going to get anything out of her right now," Emma says to you, "Come on."

You continue to head out to the garden. Once outside you immediately run over to Fluttershy.

"Oh, hello," Fluttershy says softly.

"Hi Fluttershy," Emma says, "Why aren't you in the garden with them?"

"Oh, those animals and I have... history..." she says. From how she said that you get the feeling it's not good history.

"Um, what happened?" Emma asks.

"Well, it was two years ago, at the Grand Galloping Gala," she begins, "I wanted to befriend them, but I got a little... pushy..."

"Uh huh..." Emma says slowly, you both nodding.

"Needless to say, it wasn't my proudest moment..." Fluttershy says.

"Say no more," Emma says, "I'm sorry I asked. Whatever the whole story is, you shouldn't have to relive it."

"Oh no, it wasn't anything traumatic or anything, just really embarrassing..." Fluttershy says, "I ended up running into the dining hall in a blind rage, demanding that the animals... love... me..."

All you can say to that is... wow... You and Emma are giving Fluttershy the same shocked expression.

"Um, that is embarrassing," Emma says, "But it's okay now though, right?"

"Yes, it doesn't bother me too much anymore, but the animals here still avoid me," you notice she looks at a bunny that hopped by with narrowed eyes. The bunny looks at her in fear, and then hops away.

"I think she still has issues to deal with," Emma says. You nod in agreement and go back to the party, leaving Fluttershy to deal with her... personal issues.

Back in the party, you see Twilight and Spike by the punch bowl. You decide to go to Spike first, noticing that he's looking at Rarity.

"Hey, is Rarity okay? She seems a little upset about something," Spike says.

"I don't know," Emma replies, "We tried to talk to her, but she's in her own little world at the moment. Why don't you talk to her? She might respond to you."

"You think so?" Spike asks, you nodding in response, "Yeah, I'll talk to her. Before that though, want me to write a letter to Princess Celestia?"

_Write a letter to Princess Celestia _(**save**)_? _**Yes**

Spike quickly writes a note about what you've been doing so far, and then sends it to Princess Celestia.

"Done. I'm going to check on Rarity, so I'll see you later," Spike says.

You nod and watch him walk off. After that you go over to Twilight.

"Hey Vale," she says to you, "Have you seen Princess Celestia? There were some things I wanted to ask her."

"She's probably still talking to her sister, Luna," Emma explains.

"I see," Twilight says with a sigh, "I'm never going to get the answers at this rate."

You can sense how badly she wants to talk to Celestia right now. You look at Emma, who seems to have the same idea as you.

"We can search for her if you want," Emma says, "Let her know that there's something really important to ask you."

"Would you?" Twilight asks, "Thanks you two."

You nod and head out of the back door, going to the hallway that will take you to where Celectia is.

The castle is huge, and the last time you were down here, you had Spike as your guide. Maybe one of the guards can tell you where to go. You run down the hallway until you see a pegasus in armor pacing down a hallway. You ask him where the Princess went.

"Princess Celestia? She's in her library talking to her sister. Go down this hall and down the stairs. It's the first door you see on the left wall," the guard explains. You thank the guard and begin running down the direction he told you to go. Sure enough you see the same light blue door that Spike went through.

As you approach it though...

"You can't be serious!" you hear Luna scream from inside.

"Vale, it sounds like their conversation is a little heated," Emma says, "What should we do? Maybe we should tell Twilight Sparkle that she's busy."

Maybe, but you remember earlier that Luna seemed a little irritated when you saw her outside. Maybe it would be a good idea to listen in on their conversation.

_What do you do? _**Listen to their conversation**

Eavesdropping is bad, but this sounds important. You press your ear against the wall and listen to their conversation.

"Please Luna, try to understand," Celestia urges, "I know it's strange, but you've had contact with Chaos. If you do this then-"

"Forget it! There's no way I'm going to do _that_!" Luna demands.

"Luna, I understand tat what I'm asking you is strange, but this is the only way," Celestia says, sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh, don't give me that self righteous bull!" Luna shouts, "Just cause you can give that to your "student" don't think I'm going to stand for it. I'm not Twilight!"

"Luna!"

"You can take your plan and shove it! It's stupid, it's dangerous, and I won't be a part of it!"

You hear Luna stomp off, and eventually she approaches the door. You step away to hide that you were listening in. After she opens the door she looks right at you.

"Oh," she says simply, looking at you with an unreadable expression, "You're the Guardian. Um, Vale, right?" she asks. You nod, surprised at how stiff her mannerisms are. She's the exact opposite of her more carefree sister. "How much of that did you hear?" she asks you.

"Um, not a whole lot," Emma explains, "but it sounds really serious. Are you and Princess Celestia okay?"

Luna looks away, "My sister is being foolish..." Luna says, actually shocking you, "Did she make any strange requests of you?"

"Um, she did ask us to protect Twilight and the others. Why?" Emma asks.

"She's dead serious about this..." Luna says, now walking off.

"Oooookay, that was weird," Emma says, "she could at least say goodbye."

You have a very bad feeling now. You decide to go into the library and talk to Celestia in person.

Inside the library, she looks really out of it. She's lying down on a large red pillow, and she seems a little forlorn. You are _not_ used to seeing her like that. She's usually the life of the party. Right now, she looks almost like Fluttershy on a bad day.

"Princess? What's wrong?" Emma asks sweetly.

"Oh, Emma, Guardian," Celestia stands up when she sees you.

"You look so sad. Are you okay?" Emma asks her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Celestia says, rubbing her eyes (tears?) and sniffing, "Um, you wanted something?" she asks you sweetly, but apparently wanting to change the subject.

"Right. Twilight was looking for you. She said there was something she wanted to talk to you about," Emma explains. You notice Celestia look down as if exhausted.

"I certainly hope this isn't as serious as my last talk..." she says to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Celestia says forcing a smile, "Come, take me to her."

You nod, and the two of you walk out side by side. It almost feels like she's temporarily joined you, even if it's just for the walk to the party.

* * *

><p>Outside, a dark figure is hovering over the castle, looking down at Fluttershy.<p>

"Her?" he asks a voice only he can here, "Well, you're the boss." The figure stretches a bit, cracking his back, "Last time I had contact with her I got the chance to see her more cruel and evil, so this should be a treat. It's... SHOWTIME!"

* * *

><p>As you and Celestia walk down the hallway, you hear a deep laughter in the air.<p>

"Huh?" Emma asks as the three of you stop. You hear that laughter again, but it's louder, and Celestia looks like she recognizes the voice.

"No..." she says, "It can't be!" she then runs off in another direction.

"Princess!" Emma calls out. You and Emma run gallop after her.

* * *

><p>Back in the party, black mist is surrounding all the ponies in the room, who are now gathered in the center of the room. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Spike are all on the outside of the crowd to defend them (but Spike is staying close to Rarity).<p>

"What in tarnation!" Applejack shouts.

"It's Chaos, isn't it?" Pinkie Pie asks intensly, actually growling like a dog would at the mist.

"Where is Vale?" Rarity asks.

"Twilight sent her to find the Princess," Spike says.

"At least we know the Princess is safe," Twilight says, "Everyone, brace yourselves!"

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash and Spitfire are flying back to the castle, which is now surrounded by a black mist.<p>

"What the hell?" Rainbow Dash asks, "Spitfire, something's up at the castle!"

"What?" Spitfire looks at the castle in shock, but then looks at the grounds around the castle, "Dash! Down there!"

"Now what?" she looks down and sees ponies in black armor surrounding the castle attacking the guards. Monsters are there as well, "Chaos!"

"We need to move!" Spitfire says. Rainbow Dash nods and they fly down to begin fighting the monsters.

* * *

><p>Celestia stops when she hears that laughter again. You stop right next to her and see her expression. She looks furious.<p>

"DISCORD!" she screams, "Show yourself!"

"Now where would the fun be in that, Celestia," the deep voice says.

Doscord? Wasn't that the monster she and Luna sealed away, and Twilight and her friends sealed away again a year ago? He couldn't be back!

"How did you escape?" Celestia asks harshly.

"How indeed!" Discord says, "Why don't you think really _really_ hard and try to figure that one out?"

"I'm not playing your games this time Discord!" Celestia proclaims, slamming her hooves on the ground, creating a spark, "Show yourself!"

"Oh, but you _are_ playing my game, right this second," as soon as he says that there's a bright light. When it dies down you see you're in the same kind of hallway, but it looks like a different part of it. Thankfully Celestia is still with you (you get the feeling that's a blessing that didn't have to happen), "How about this. Up ahead is the third player in this game. The three of you have to make your way back to the party in one hour, otherwise, I can't guaruntee it'll be pleasant for the ponies there."

"DISCORD!" Celestia screams angrilly.

"Princess, is that the same Discord you and Luna defeated?" Emma asks.

"The same," Celestia says, now stomping her hoof on the ground in frustration, "He just won't quit! DAMN IT!"

This is scary. You didn't know she was capable of this much emotion. You then remember what he said, apparently at the same time as Emma.

"What about the party?" Emma cries out, "Twilight and the others are in danger!"

"Twilight!" Celestia cries out with a terrified expression, showing how much she cares for Twilight.

Before you can even begin to move though, you hear a dep yet feminine whinny ahead.

"That was Luna!" Celestia turns to you, "Guardian, we need to move!" You nod and run forward.

* * *

><p>Luna is lying on the ground injured, three ponies in black surrounding her. You and Celestia gallop to the scene, Celestia firing a lightning bolt from her horn making the soldiers jump back. You and Celestia stand in front of Luna.<p>

"Luna, are you okay?" Celestia asks Luna, who's forcing herself to get up.

"Yes, I'm fine. But what's going on?" Luna asks.

"I'll explain later, can you still fight?" Celestia asks shocking you. Did she say _fight_?

"I'll be fine," Luna says, walking forward a bit, "You just make sure I'm safe while casting."

Celestia nods and then turns to you, "Guardian, brace yourself!"

"Wait, you're fighting too?" Emma asks.

"Of course! This is my castle, and I will defend it! Besides," Celestia looks forward, "He's _my_ enemy."

"Here they come!" Luna shouts as the soldiers charge over to you.

~Battle: Chaos Pegasus x2, Chaos Unicorn (Play Song: Full Force)

"Brace yourself, Guardian," Celestia said.

Vale and Celestia rushed forward while Luna began casting a spell. Celestia ran over to one of the Chaos Pegasi and used basic attacks that were surprisingly forceful while Vale ran over to the Unicorn to stop her from casting.

"Arrow!" Vale shouted, firing at the Unicorn making her lose focus.

"Celestial Charge!" Celestia shouted. Suddenly she began charging all through the field at high speed, actually killing the Unicorn. Vale then went over to the other Pegasus, who was trying to stop Luna from casting.

"Gravity Well!" Luna shouted. A large orb of gravity appeared and did continuous damage to the Pegasi, killing one. Celestia ran over to the Pegasi with Vale next to her and they both did basic attacks, killing the last one (Celestia got the finishing blow).

(Play Song: Victory)

"We can't stop, let's keep moving!" Celestia said flexing her wings and waving her mane a bit.

~End Battle~

You and Emma look at what just happened in awe. Those two are the _strongest_ ponies you've ever seen! Judging by the looks of it, they didn't even use half of their power either!

"Oh. My. GOD!" Emma shouts, "That was amazing!"

"Celestia," Luna says, ignoring Emma entirely (that's getting a little annoying), "Do you mind telling me what happened to the castle?"

"Discord," Celestia says, shocking Luna, who seems almost angry.

"Discord is back?" she exclaims, "How? Why?"

"I don't know, but I plan on beating the answers out of him!" Celestia says, turning to you, "Guardian, we need to hurry! Every second we wait is another second less we have."

"You aren't serious about playing his game, are you?" Emma asks.

"Trust me, if we don't play, he _will_ kill them," Celestia explains, turning to Luna, "Sister, I need your help."

"I see, you need _my_ help," Luna says, giving Celestia a cold stare, "Are you sure? I mean, if this has anything to do with _Chaos_, then..."

"Luna, please! Now's not the time!" Celestia says, now glaring at Luna. This is really tense, and seeing this is making you uncomfortable.

"Um, Princesses, we need to get moving," Emma urges.

"Of course little fairy," Luna says, "Let's go and save Celestia's "beloved" student and her friends."

You feel that her terminology is weird, but you shrug it off and begin to make your way through the labyrinth, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in tow.

**Yes, the next dungeon Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are in the party. For those who thought that fight was fast, here's the reason. Remember Tales of the Abyss, when Jade joins you and he's at like level 34 when he first appears? Well, currently, here's the level that you should be at this point of the game alongside Celestia and Luna:**

**Vale: Lvl 18**

**Celestia: Lvl 34**

**Luna: Lvl 32**

**So yeah, they are supposed to be the strongest ponies in Equestria, and that's how I'm illustrating it. Expect a lot of the fights in the next phase to be really fast. Also, if I get a little slower with the updates, that's because of school, so don't hate me. It shouldn't slow me down too much, but don't be surprised if I vanish for a little bit.**


	12. Phase 12

Phase 12: Discord's Game

It looks like you have no choice but to proceed with the game, otherwise everyone will get hurt. You now have about fifty-five minutes left, still doing good, but you can't waste time.

The only direction you can go right now is forward, so that's where you go. As you continue to run, the path turns to the right. You follow that path until you see the path extend down two paths. Which way? You decide on going left first, but at the end you see a dead end, and a small blue dragon waiting for you. It has two Chaos Pegasi next to it.

~Battle: Wyrm, Chaos Pegasus x2 (Play Song: Full Force)

"Brace yourself, Guardian," Celestia said.

Vale and Celestia rushed forward while Luna began casting a powerful spell. Celestia took on the Wyrm while Vale fought both Chaos Pegasi at the same time. After a minute she had to do her Harpoon attack to push one Pegasus back so she could focus on one at a time.

"Thunder Blade!" Luna shouted. The blade came down onto the Chaos Pegasi and exploded, doing massive damage. She then began casting another spell.

"Harpoon!" Celestia shouted, doing the same attack that Vale uses (typical alicorn attack) going through the Wyrm, killing it. She then went over to help Vale, who managed to kill one Chaos Pegasus.

"Eruption!" Luna shouted. A large explosion of fire came out of the ground killing the last Chaos Pegasus.

(Play Song: Victory)

"Entertain me a little more," Luna said somewhat evilly stretching her wings.

~End Battle~

That fight took a bit of time. You now have forty minutes left. You turn around and decide to go down the other path. As you run, you remember that Luna almost seemed possessed in the last fight. In fact, she's a little weird period. It's a little awkward considering the situation, but you decide to try and reach out to her.

**Title of Skit: Infected by Chaos**

"Um, are you okay Princess?" Emma asks, "You seem a little... out of it."

"I'm fine," Luna says simply, "Why?"

"It's just... you seem a little... I mean, I don't want to offend you... but the way you seem, it's a little..." Emma is struggling.

"Strange?" Luna finishes for Emma, who's shocked.

"Oh! Uh..." Emma is trying to find the right words.

"It's alright. I know I'm a little strange. Truth is, I never fully recovered from being possessed by Chaos," Luna explains.

"You mean when you were Night Mare Moon?" Emma asks, getting a nod from Luna.

"It's been a while since then, and Celestia and I have long since buried the hatchet, but some of Chaos' darkness still resides in me, and probably always will," Luna says, making Emma sad.

"So, you'll never recover?"

"It's fine, everyone is accustomed to my mannerisms now, and usually Celestia and I get along pretty well. On the upside, I retained all of the powers that Chaos gave me," as Luna explains, Emma begins to see the gleam in her eyes as she speaks of her powers. Is that the permanent damage?

"The... powers?"

"We need to keep going. Come, little fairy," Luna says walking off. Emma stays where she is looking confused and sad.

"Those who are infected by Chaos... never recover?" she asks.

**End Skit**

After that conversation, you go back to focusing on the maze. Ahead you see another group of three Chaos Pegasi. They're in the way, so you have no choice but to engage them in battle.

~Battle: Chaos Pegasi x3 (Play Song: Full Force)

"Suffer for me, fiend!" Luna said darkly.

Luna began casting a spell, while Celestia and Vale began rushing forward. Celestia charged forward using her Harpoon attack, while Vale decided to unleash her full power to end the fight quickly.

"I can't LOSE!" Vale shouted, going into Over Limit. She then used her Demon Arrow attack on one of the Chaos Pegasi (the one that Celestia missed as she was fighting two).

"It's over for you!" Vale said.

* * *

><p>~Mystic Arte~<p>

Vale began screaming while her aura began damaging the Chaos Pegasi around her. She then pointed her horn forward letting the energy build up at the tip (picture of Vale screaming), "GUARDIAN'S HOWL!" she shouted, letting the energy explode doing extra damage to them.

* * *

><p>The enemies were strong, so they were still standing.<p>

"Celestial Charge!" Celestia shouted, charging through the field.

"Gravity Well!" Luna shouted, casting it on the group that Vale was fighting, killing both of them. Celestia was able to get a good blow onto the last one with her Arte, killing him.

(Play Song: Victory)

"We can't stop, let's keep moving!" Celestia says flexing her wings and waving her mane a bit.

~End Battle~

All these fights are slowing you down. After you run down that hall, you see the path begin to split up again. This is getting frustrating, and you're clearly not the only one who thinks so.

**Title of Skit: Discord**

"Damn you, Discord!" Celestia shouts, "If you want me then don't involve my student and her friends!"

"This is getting annoying!" Emma cries out, "At this rate Twilight and the other will..."

"This is usual for Discord," Luna states, "His sense of humor is usually not appreciated by those around him. But these soldiers..."

"You're think the same thing as me then?" Celestia says.

"That he's connected to Chaos? Yes, that's the only explanation," Luna explains.

"Vale, we need to hurry! I'm worried about the others!" Emma says. You nod in response and continue forward.

**End Skit**

Are you almost at the end? You're down to the last twenty minutes of the game, and still no sign of the end. There is one sign though, the monsters have changed a bit. Now you see a few elementals as well. You run forward and engage two elementals, accompanied by two Chaos Pegasi

~Battle: F-Elemental x2, Chaos Pegasus x2 (Play Song: Full Force)

"Get out of our way!" Vale shouted.

Vale and Celestia charged forward while Luna began casting a spell.

"Celestial Charge!" Celestia shouted, charging all through the field at high speed. Vale went over to the Chaos Pegasi and fought both of them at the same time. Unfortunately the Elementals cast Fire Ball at her, doing damage and leaving her open.

"Splash!" Luna shouted, causing a large drop of water to fall on the elementals, who took massive damage. Celestia's attack stopped, and she ran over to help Vale by using basic attacks.

"Flying Harpoon!" Vale shouted, hitting the Chaos Pegasi (killing one) and going to the elementals. She then shot darts at the elementals, managing to kill one.

"Javelin!" Celestia shouted, shooting a larger arrow attack at the Chaos Pegasi, killing it.

"Arrow!" Vale shouted, killing the last Elemental.

(Play Song: Victory)

"Alright, we win!" Vale waving her mane to the side.

Vale felt like she got a little stronger.

~End Battle~

You check the time. You now have only ten minutes! Where. Is. The. Exit! You're getting a little frantic now. It only gets worse when you see another branch off, but looking down the path you actually see Spike standing outside a door. Is he waiting for you? You make a quick shot running towards Spike, who looks relieved when he sees you.

"Vale! Princess!" he's in ears he's so happy, "I was so worried!"

"Spike, where is Twilight Sparkle?" Celestia asks.

"She and the others are still inside!" Spike explains, "I was able to get out, but everyone else is still trapped!"

"It looks like Discord has kept his promise, at least they're all still alive," Luna says.

"But if we don't hurry then they won't stay that way!" Emma states, "Vale, we need to get going!"

"Hold on!" Spike says, "It's probably dangerous in there. I'll make a record of what you did!"

_Have Spike make a record of what you did _(**save**)_? _**Yes**

He makes a record his scroll, "Done. Vale, be careful!"

You nod, and then open the door.

A Chaos Pegasus lunges forward, but Applejack kicks him back.

"What in the world is goin on?" Applejack asks, "How did Chaos get inside the castle?"

"I don't know!" Twilight cries out, casting Fire Ball on another Pegasus, killing him, "This doesn't make any sense. Chaos shouldn't even be this active!"

"We're not going to last very long without Vale here with us!" Rarity says.

"Well I'm not giving up! Grr..." Pinkie Pie growls. Unfortunately the crowd is closing in on them, and they're on their last legs.

A lightning bolt falls down onto one of the Chaos Pegasi, knocking it out.

"Was that?" Twilight asks. She then sees you, Emma, Celestia, Luna, and Spike run into the room, "It is!"

"Vale! Princesses!" Rarity cries out."

"Twilight!" Spike calls out.

"Everyone, you're safe!" Emma states. You then run over to the group.

"Glad to see you again," Twilight says, getting a nod from you, "Girls! Let's go!"

_Please organize your party._

**Party Formation**

Vale (main)

Twilight Sparkle (active)

Rarity (active)

Applejack (active)

Pinkie Pie (reserve)

~Battle: Chaos Pegasus x4 (Play Song: Full Force)

"Ya'll must be fixin for a beat down!" Applejack shouted.

Vale and Applejack charged forward while Twilight and Rarity charged their magic.

"Harpoon!" Vale shouted, charging into one of the Pegasi. She then began firing darts at him.

Applejack activated Vigor, and then began using normal attacks, fighting two Pegasi at once. Vale, who had trouble fighting multiple opponents, was hit from behind by another Chaos Pegasus (both she and Applejack were fighting two.

"Field Barrier!" Rarity shouted, raising everyone's defense. She then began casting another spell.

"Thunder Blade!" Twilight shouted. The blade landed onto the group that Vale was fighting, and then exploded. Vale ran off a bit, and then proceeded to using Arrow continuously.

Rarity used First Aid on Vale, while Applejack ran over to the other group of Pegasi, leading the group she was fighting as well.

"Wanna see how strong Ah really am?" Applejack shouted, going into Over Limit. She was about to use her Stampede attack, but she then learned something else.

"Focus!" she said to herself, "Rodeo!" she shouted, charging into two of the Pegasi. She then used a move similar to Stampede, only it ended with her frolicking on top of one of the Pegasi. She then lead into another move she saw.

* * *

><p>~Mystic Arte~<p>

"Ah saved this one specially just for ya'll!" Applejack called out punching two of the Chaos Pegasi continuously with a golden aura surrounding her hooves. The went on for a few minutes until she jumped up in the air (picture of Applejack looking ferocious) "FINAL FURY!" she then punched the ground making a small golden explosion.

* * *

><p>That killed one, and Applejack and Vale proceeded to fight the other three.<p>

"Photon!" Rarity called out, getting two at a time. She was able to take out one with that spell. Vale ran back and began casting magic next to Twilight and Rarity.

"Fire Ball!" Twilight called out, hitting the one Pegasus that was about to hit Vale. Twilight then went over to him and began whacking it with her book.

"Lightning!" Vale shouted, killing the Pegasus Twilight was fighting. While that went on, Applejack also killed the last Pegasus with a few basic moves, ending the fight.

(Play Song: Victory)

Applejack threw her hat in the air, "Ya'll picked the wrong pony ta mess with!" she said as she did a back flip, landing elegantly and giving a suggestive pose as her hat fell onto her head.

Twilight felt like she got a little stronger.

Rarity felt like she got a little stronger.

Applejack felt like she got a little stronger.

~End Battle~

Everyone in the party room is cheering. It looks like everypony is safe.

"We did it!" Pinkie Pie cries out happily.

"Whew, glad that's over," Applejack says in exhaustion.

"We're not done yet girls!" Twilight says as you and she look forward, at the cloud of darkness that's forming in front of the door. The shadow bunches up and a strange creature suddenly flies out. It seems to be male, has a long brown body, a horse like head with both a deer antler and a goat horn on top, one long fang, lions's right arm, eagle's left claw, lizard's right leg, goat's left leg, bat's right wing, a blue pegasus left wing, and snake's tail. The creature flies around the room surveying everyone with it's strange different sized eyes, and he's smiling deviously.

"Well, well, well, this is nice, isn't it. Everyone gathered around in one place," he says in a voice you recognize.

"Discord!" Twilight says, you notice everyone gathered around you ready to fight. So this is Discord. You notice that the civilan ponies all look scared, while Twilght and her friends all look determined and angry.

"This shouldn't be possible," Rarity says, "We sealed you away!"

"Yes, you did," Discord explains, "However, I recently made a new friend, and he was kind enough to release me, and give me a whole slew of new powers."

"So you were the one who led Chaos into the castle!" Celestia accuses Discord, who laughs evilly.

"Very good, Celestia," he has the audacity to start clapping, "See, that's why I always loved you."

"You make me sick!" Celestia says ferociously.

You then hear a high pitched whinny outside. That sounds like...

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity screams out.

"Oh no! She's still outside!" Twilight exclaims. Spike runs over to Twilight.

"Twilight, I just saw Rainbow Dash and Spitfire fall out of the sky!" he cries out.

Celestia and Luna run up to Discord and attack him with their horns. They then stand in front of you and everyone else.

"Everyone, go!" Celestia shouts.

"But!" Twilight begins.

"Please, my student," Celestia says looking right at Twilight.

It looks like she's hesitating. What are you going to do?

_What do you say to Twilight? _**Fluttershy is in danger**

Twilight snaps out of it and turns to you.

"R, right," everyone runs out, but Twilight looks back at Celestia, "Be careful! Please!" she urges before running outside with everyone.

Thankfully Rainbow Dash and Spitfire were able to take out a good amount of the enemies, so navigating through the garden maze is easy enough. As you run, you decide to consult with everyone about the current situation.

**Title of Skit: Chaos' Attack**

"Ah don't get it," Applejack says, "How did Chaos get into Canterlot!"

"This place should be protected by the Princess' magic, right?" Emma asks.

"We can't worry about that," Rarity states seriously, "the main thing that matters is that we make sure Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spitfire are okay."

"Then let's go!" Pinkie Pie shouts.

"Right! Let's go girls!" Twilight says, you nodding in response.

**End Skit**

You continue to explore the maze after the conversation, which doesn't take very long. You eventually reach your destination, and see a sight that has you really surprised.

As you run to a clearing, you see Rainbow Dash and Spitfire on the ground trying to get up. A bit in front of them, you also see _Trixie_ and an army of monsters behind her. One of the monsters, a troll, is holding a chain leash, with _Fluttershy_ at the end, crying and pulling away.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight shouts.

"Twilight! Vale! Help me!" Fluttershy screams. Trixie laughs evilly.

"Oh, this is rich!" she taunts, "I've always wanted to see you in tears. And you, Twilight, do you hate me?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Twilight asks.

"She's... working... for Chaos..." Spitfire breathes out, shocking you and everyone else.

"She's WHAT!" Emma cries out.

"That's right," Trixie says, "I wanted power to compete with Sparkle over there, and Chaos was willing to provide. It worked out so perfectly."

"I knew you were foolish, but this is ridiculous!" Rarity says harshly, "You're willing to sell your soul just for revenge?"

"Yes, actually," Trixie looks down in anger, "You have no idea how humiliated I was that day. Sparkle ruined me that day. But now I'm going to ruin her, and I'm going to do it by taking away everything she holds dear," she walks over to Fluttershy and grabs the chain, yanking Fluttershy over to her, "Starting with one of her friends!"

Fluttershy is crying. You can see how afraid she is. This Trixie is taking things too far. Apparently you're not the only one who thinks so, because Applejack and Pinkie Pie both step forward next to you.

"Ya'll let Fluttershy go NOW!" Applejack shouts.

"If you know what's good for you!" Pinkie Pie finishes.

While that's going on, Rarity goes over to Rainbow Dash and Spitfire and heals them.

"Can you stand?" Rarity asks.

"Yeah, thanks Rarity," Rainbow Dash says, then turning to face Trixie as well, "Now, why don't we try that again, Trixie!"

"Oh, so you want to play some more?" Trixie asks, "Fine. I'm game. Bring it on!"

~Battle: Trixie, Wyrm x2 (Play Song: Fatalize)

"I'll make you cry!" Trixie shouted before the fight begins.

Vale and Applejack rushed forward while Twilight and Rarity began casting. Vale and Applejack each took on a Wyrm while Trixie also began casting magic.

"I can't believe this Trixie," Twilight said while casting, "You of all people joining with Chaos."

"You reap what you sow, Sparkle!" Trixie shouted, "This monster is the monster you created!"

"Yer just mad cause Twilight exposed you for the fraud you are!" Applejack shouted while attacking the Wyrm. She used Vigor after a second, and continued her assault. Twilight cast Wind Blade on the Wyrm Vale was fighting, helping her.

"I was somebody!" Trixie shouted, casting Icicle on Twilight, making her lose focus, "After you humilated me that day though, I lost everything!"

Rarity cast Field Barrier raising everyone's defense, and then began casting another spell.

"But this..." Twilight said, "This isn't necessary! What your doing is hurting innocent ponies!"

Vale used Demon Fang on the Wyrm she was fighting, and then ran back before it could hit her.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! I hate that side of you! Little Miss Perfect, thinks just because she's the Princess' lap dog it's her responsibility to protect everyone!" Applejack was now having a little trouble with the Wyrm she was fighting, but Rarity cast Nurse to heal everyone, "Well news flash Sparkle, you _can't_ save everyone, and I'm going to be the one to show you why!"

"Trixie..." Twilight said.

"Thunder Blade!" Trixie called out, casting it on Rarity and Twilight, doing massive damage.

"This is it!" Rarity called out, going into Over Limit. She then began casting a spell, going into her Mystic Arte.

* * *

><p>~Mystic Arte~<p>

"Do not think you can escape!" Rarity shouted pointing her horn to they sky. It then began glowing brightly (picture of Rarity looking serious), "POUR FORTH OH STARLIGHT!" she shouted, firing a blast in the sky. A barrage of sharp arrows shot down onto Trixie, "ASTRAL RAIN!"

* * *

><p>Trixie ran back, and then began casting magic again.<p>

"Stampede!" Applejack shouted, killing the Wyrm she was fighting with that attack. She then went over to help Vale, who was firing darts at her Wyrm, and occasionally firing her Arrow attack at it.

"Thunder Blade!" Twilight shouted, firing at Trixie, who was pushed back from the attack.

"Photon!" Rarity called out, casting it on the Wyrm. Vale used her Harpoon attack, killigng it. She and Applejack were then able to go over to Trixie, who then began fighting them close quarter a bit, (surprisingly, she wasn't too bad).

Trixie ran off after a second, and then began casting another spell. Vale and Applejack tried to make her lose concentration, but she was too good.

"Thunder Blade!" Trixie called out, hitting Twilight and Rarity, knocking them both out.

"AHH!" Rarity screamed as she fell down.

"No..." Twilight breathed out at the same time.

This was getting bad. She was actually really strong. Vale ran off and pulled out a Life Bottle.

"Here!" Vale shouted, using it on Rarity, who got op slowly. Rarity immediately began casting a healing spell, while Vale searched around for another Life Bottle, one which she could use on Twilight.

Unfortunately, Trixie ran over to Vale and began hitting her with basic attacks, making her lose concentration before she could get the Life Bottle out. Applejack ran over to help, but Vale had other ideas.

"I can't LOSE!" she shouted, going into Over Limit. She used her Flying Harpoon on Trixie, followed by her Mystic Arte.

"It's over for you!" Vale shouted.

* * *

><p>~Mystic Arte~<p>

Vale began screaming while her aura began damaging Trixie. She then pointed her horn forward letting the energy build up at the tip (picture of Vale screaming), "GUARDIAN'S HOWL!" she shouted, letting the energy explode doing extra damage to her.

* * *

><p>It looked like Trixie was getting tired. Applejack pulled out a Life Bottle while that was going on.<p>

"What's out, 'kay?" she asks, throwing it at Twilight, waking her up. Twilight then began casting a spell.

"Photon!" Rarity called out, hitting Trixie with the spell, apparently seriously injuring her.

"Damn you, Sparkle!" Trixie shouted before falling to the ground.

(Play Song: Victory)

"That was most dreadful," Rarity pouted putting her hoof over her chest elegantly.

~End Battle~

Trixie falls down, Twilight right in front of her.

"Damn it!" Trixie cries out.

"Let Fluttershy go!" Twilight demands, making Trixie laugh.

"You have the audacity to give me orders! Sorry, but it doesn't work that way."

As soon as she says that, there's an explosion at the castle, and you see Celestia and Luna fall of a hole in the wall, Discord hovering over them.

"Come now, Trixie, the master expects better from you," Discord scolds.

"Oh shut up!" Trixie shoots at him.

"Princesses!" Emma cries out.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight cries, about to run to her aid.

"Get... back!" Celestia demands, stopping Twilight, "You have to... save... Fluttershy!"

"Damn it!" Rainbow Dash screams, apparently she's had enough. She runs over to where Fluttershy is and tries to attack the troll holding her chain, but she's knocked back by Discord's spell.

"Uh, uh, uh, can't let you do that," Discord says wagging his finger at Dash, who falls to the ground again. Pinkie Pie and Rarity run to her aid.

You take a look at Trixie, and notice she's charging up an attack, and pointing it at Twilight, who;s back is turned. She fires the attack, and you run to her aid as fast as you can, everything thing seeming to be moving in slow motion. Everyone is looking at this in shock. If you don't get there in time-

Everything happens so fast. You see Celestia shoot up, also looking at the attack. She runs in the way of the attack, and takes the blow in her side, it going _through_ her!

Everything stops, and goes dead silent. Everyone is shocked, and Twilight has a look of horror on her face, as Celestia slowly and gracefully falls to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Twilight screams.

"Well, that's our cue," Discord says simply, "Come along sweetheart," he says, pulling Fluttershy into a dark void. Fluttershy struggles as best as she can.

"NO! HELP ME!" she screams. Rainbow Dash flies over to her as fast as she can, but is too late. She just misses her hoof as it disappears into the void.

"DAMN IT!" Rainbow Dash screams, slamming her hoof on the ground, actually crying. Spitfire staggers over to her.

"Dash..." she says softly.

"I wasn't fast enough... I WASN'T FAST ENOUGH!" Rainbow Dash screams.

Twilight is kneeling next to Celestia, who slowly opens her eyes.

"Princess, hang on!" Twilight urges.

"My dear... student..." Celestia breathes out, "I'm so sorry..."

"Why did you do that?" Twilight asks, tears running down her face, "It's my job to protect you!"

"No... that was never... your duty..." Celestia says softly, "All I wanted... was for you to be my student... my... friend..."

That made Twilight's eyes wide. Apparently she had never heard the Princess call her that before. Student, yes, but never friend. You walk over to them ans stand next to Twilight.

"Princess..." Emma says sadly.

"In my library... is a book..." Celestia says, "Luna... will give it to you... Use it... to continue... your quest..."

"Yer talkin as if yer not gonna make it," Applejack says with a laugh, "But that's all phooey, right? Y, yer gonna live, Princess," it sounds like she was convincing herself, but even she can't hold back the tears.

"Rarity!" Twilight turns to Rarity, "You know healing artes! Can't you do something?"

Rarity closes her eyes and looks away in sadness.

"I'm sorry, but my healing artes can't heal a wound like this..." now she's crying, "I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright..." Celestia says with a soft smile, "I was able to accomplish my mission... in the end... Luna... rights to the... sun and... moon... belong to you..."

"I'll... do my best, big sister," Luna says coldly, looking away in sadness, and (you think) anger.

Celestia turns to you, "Don't forget your promise to me... Guardian... my beloved student... is in... your... hooves..."

You nod slowly, a pain in your chest now. It's becoming even hard for you to hold in the tears.

"Princess, no!" Twilight urges, "You can't die! You can't!"

"Good bye... my beloved... student... Twilight... Spark...le..." with that, she falls to the ground, her body lifeless. Twilight begins shaking her body, as if trying to wake her up.

"Princess?" she asks, as if in denial, "This is another one of your jokes, right? You're going to wake up and be okay... right?" Pinkie Pie goes over to her, and shakes her head.

"Twilight, she's gone..." she says sadly, but Twilight shakes her head.

"N, n, no! She isn't! She can't be! She's the strongest pony in Equestria! She can't _die_! She can't be killed!"

"Twilight..." Spike says, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Wake up! Please! We need you! _I _need you!" Twilight screams, now crying, "Princess! PRINCESS!"

_Would you like to save? _**Yes**


	13. Phase 13

**It has been a while, I know, but school got in the way. Also I needed to come up with more concepts for what happens in the story. I'm going to be adding a few mechanics now that I'm back in the swing of things, just so you'll know. Anyway, here's the next phase.**

**New and better opening. Tales of Vesperia's opening. Recently started playing it, and I love this song. Both Japanese and English are valid.**

Phase 13: What Now?

_Three days later..._

It's morning in Canterlot, and you've just woken up with a yawn. After rubbing your eyes, you jump off your bed and stretch a bit, ready to start your day.

You walk down the large stairs, where you see Emma waiting for you. She looks really depressed.

"Good morning Vale..." she says sadly. Apparently she's still upset about three days ago. You are too. I mean, it was _Princess Celestia _who died, the one pony you thought was invincible. You ask her how she's doing.

"I'm okay, just really shocked," Emma says, "Of all the ponies to die, why did it have to be her?" you nod in agreement with her statement, "Not just that, but Fluttershy is being held by Chaos. Do you think she's okay?"

_Do you think Fluttershy is okay? _**She won't be if we don't find her soon**

"Glad to see you and I are on the same page on that," Emma says, "But we don't know where they took her."

True, you don't know where they are. You never thought of Chaos as an entire organization, just a force of nature that created monsters. Three days ago proved you wrong when you saw Chaos had minions.

Emma sighs in frustration, "Vale, what are we going to do? Princess Celestia is gone, Fluttershy is who-knows-where, and Chaos is probably stronger than ever!"

Your fairy companion is right, but with no leads you have no way of moving forward. For now, until you have an answer to Emma's question, you decide to go around Canterlot and see everyone. Your first stop is Twilight's room, which when you go inside you find is empty except for Spike.

"Good morning Vale, Emma," Spike says to you.

"Good morning Spike," Emma says, "Um, where's Twilight?"

"I think she's outside at Princess Celestia's monument," Spike replies sadly, "She's taking her death the hardest."

"Were they really that close?" Emma asks.

"Closer, actually," Spike states, "Twilight saw the Princess sort of like an older sister, and after three days ago I think it was the other way around too."

"Really?" Emma asks.

"Well, she would do things that sort of made it seem like she cared about Twilight more than just how a teacher loves their student. I remember one time when I was really young, Twilight got really sick and had to stay in bed. The Princess however, stayed by Twilight's side the whole time until she got better."

"She really loved her, didn't she?" Emma says, looking down in sadness.

"She did. I mean, she loved everypony in Equestria, but her love for Twilight was really strong."

"Poor Twilight," Emma says, "Vale, let's look for her."

"Um, before you go," Spike says, "Princess Luna said she wanted to discuss something with all of us later. While you're out, could you gather everyone and have them meet us in the castle library?"

"Sure thing, Spike," Emma says, you nodding in agreement.

You leave the room and begin searching for Twilight. Where was Celestia's monument? You look around until you find Spitfire walking through a hallway. She seems to spend a lot of time here, so you decide to ask her if she knows where the monument is.

"Oh, hi Vale," Spitfire says, "You look lost."

"We are," Emma says, "We're searching for Celestia's Monument. Do you know where it is?"

"Oh yeah. It's in the courtyard. The door at the end of that hallway should take you there," she explains, pointing to the hallway down to your left.

"Thanks, Spitfire." Emma says.

"No prob. Any friend of Dash's is a friend of mine."

Before you leave, you and Emma decide to ask Spitfire a few more things.

"How is Rainbow Dash," Emma asks Spitfire, "We haven't seen much of her since the funeral."

"She's been out in the fields training. She plans on searching for Fluttershy," Spitfire explains.

"By herself? Vale, we have to find her!" Emma cries out.

"I don't think she's gone too far from Canterlot. You should be able to find her right outside Canterlot."

"Let's go find her as soon as possible," Emma says to you.

After that conversation is over, you decide to go to the courtyard first, as it's closer. You follow Spitfire's instructions like she said, and sure enough you find the Courtyard. In the center of it is a large stone monument with a statue of the sun on top. Sitting in front of it with her head bowed down is Twilight Sparkle; her eyes are closed, and it looks like she either is crying, or she just got finished crying. This may not be the best time to talk to her, but you decide to go over to Twilight anyway to at least say good morning to her.

But you're only reply from her is silence.

"Twilight," Emma says softly, "Princess Luna wants to see us later," Twilight is silent. Did she even hear you and Emma?

"Tw, Twilight?" Emma asks.

"...should have been me..." Twilight says softly, shocking you and Emma.

"What?" Emma cries out. Twilight breaks down and starts crying.

"That blast from Trixie was meant for me, not the Princess! It should have been me who died, not her! Not the Princess! NOT Celestia! ME!" Twilight shouts, crying even harder now. What Spike said was true. She clearly is taking her death the hardest.

"Twilight..." Emma says softly.

"I'm lost now..." Twilight sobs, "I don't know what to do anymore..."

"What we need to do is find where Chaos took Fluttershy," Emma states, "If we do that then-"

"I... can't..."

"What? What do you mean you can't?" Emma asks.

"Without Princess Celestia, I don't think I can..." Twilight says, leaving her thought incomplete, but you know what she's trying to say. Sadly, she's lost her will to fight. That's understandable, but now isn't the time to grieve.

"Twilight, we can't do this without you," Emma says, "You have to come with us!"

"I'm sorry..." Twilight says, "But I can't do anything without her... I'm sorry, Vale..."

You look at Twilight in sadness, and decide to leave it at that for a while. You still need to find everyone else. Hopefully they aren't as bad as she is...

You go back into the castle and begin making your way into town. In Canterlot, the entire atmosphere has changed. Whereas once it was lively and upbeat, now there's a cloud of sadness and despair over the city. You explore a bit, until you find Rarity and Applejack at the fountain in the center of Canterlot. They look like they're talking, so you watch them from a distance for a little while.

"Ah can't believe that Trixie!" Applejack shouts, "First she kidnaps Fluttershy, and then she kills the Princess? When Ah git mah hooves on her, Ah swear, Ah'll... Ah'll..."

"Applejack, calm down," Rarity reasons, "it's uncouth to show this amount of emotion."

"Well '_scuse me_ for carin!" Applajack shouts, "In case ya forgot, yer so called "best friend" was the one who got captured! Unlike _you_, Ah don't have to pretend to care!"

That was going a little too far, you think, and apparently Rarity thinks the same thing. She breathes in heavily, walks over to Applejack, and _slaps_ her!

"How DARE you assume I don't care!" Rarity says, still controlled, but clearly upset now, "Fluttershy _is_ my best friend, and I _am _worried sick about her! I am just as angry at Trixie as you for what she did, especially for killing Princess Celestia, but tell me Applejack, WHAT. CAN. WE. DO?" Rarity shouts at Applejack, who looks down in shame.

"W, well... Ah..."

"_Exactly_! You don't know, and neither do I! Emoting at nothing will only get us NOTHING! What we need to do _now _is think about our next move, and _how_ we're going to execute it! THAT'S what _I'm _doing!"

With that Rarity turns her back to Applejack and sits back down. Applejack sighs in defeat.

"Alright, ya made yer point," Applejack says, "Ah'm sorry, Rarity. Ah shouldn't have assumed nothin. Of course ya care what happened. Ah just ain't good at bein rational in time's like these."

Rarity sighs, "It's alright Applejack. I don't hold it against you. This is an emotional time for all of us."

"One question," Applejack says, "How do you keep yer cool in these times. Ah don't think Ah've even seen ya cry. Even Pinkie Pie was cryin at the funeral."

"Just because you didn't see me cry, doesn't mean I didn't," Rarity says.

It looks like that conversation has ended, so you decide to make your presence known to them. You go over to Rarity first, who now that you think about it, _does _seem a little too calm about the whole thing.

"Good morning, Vale," Rarity says to you. Rather than ask her the same question Applejack asked (probably to just get the same answer) you tell her about the meeting with Princess Luna, "Ah, I see. I guess it is about time we got moving. I'll start making my way to the castle."

Now that that's done, you go over to Applejack. After saying good morning to her, you tell her about Princess Luna as well.

"So we're finally gonna git movin?" Applejack asks, "Alright then, Ah'll git over there mahself, too. See ya'll there."

Now that that's done, you decide to make your way out of town to find Rainbow Dash, as you have no idea where Pinkie Pie is (probably somewhere random, knowing her). Hopefully she isn't too far out of town.

When you make it outside Canterlot, you see Rainbow Dash kicking a tree. It looks like she's training or something, just like Spitfire said. You also see Pinkie Pie kneeling down on a stone nearby, watching her.

Rainbow Dash lands in front of the tree and breathes out in exhaustion. They must have been out here for a while.

"Still... not... fast... enough..." Dash pants.

"You know what you need Dashie? You need sugar!" Pinkie Pie says reaching into a bag she had nearby, "Thank goodness I still have some cupcakes left over from the funeral."

Rainbow Dash sighs, "How on EARTH is a cupcake going to help?" she asks, making Pinkie Pie giggle.

"Well, sugar makes you hyper, and if your hyper, then you can move faster! Come on Dashie, that one was easy!"

Rainbow Dash laughs, "Alright, alright, you win," she goes over to Pinkie Pie and takes a cupcake from the pack she pulled out of her bag, "You just wanted me to take a break, didn't you."

"Well that was part of it," Pinkie Pie admits with a laugh. You can tell they are really close, those two. They almost look like sisters.

"Why are you so calm?" Rainbow Dash asks Pinkie Pie, who's happily munching on a cupcake (for her, it's more believable than it is for Rarity), "Chaos is running rampant, Fluttershy is AWOL, Princess Celestia is..." she can't even finish that statement, so she shakes her head, "yet here you are still your perky, lovable, self."

"Silly, there's nothing to worry about," Pinkie Pie says simply, shocking Rainbow Dash.

"Nothing to- Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Uh, yeah, I heard you. But come _on_! It's not like we aren't going to win. Princess Celestia believed in us, and she was the strongest pony is Equestria."

"Well, that's true, but..." Rainbow Dash says looking down.

"Besides," Pinkie Pie begins in a tone softer than what you're used to, "I know _you_ can rescue Fluttershy."

"How can you say that?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Simple," Pinkie Pie closes her eyes and smiles, "You saved me, remember?"

That statement... was... _weird_! She saved Pinkie Pie? Apparently Rainbow Dash knows what she means, because she just looks at Pinkie Pie in sadness.

"But that was... I mean... I wasn't even thinking about..."

"None of that matters," Pinkie Pie says, "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you. I know you can save Fluttershy because saving ponies is just something you _do._"

"Pinkamena..." Rainbow Dash says, shocking you even more. Is that Pinkie Pie's real name? Why did Rainbow Dash use it? Why doesn't anyone else use it? Are they really that close?

"So shut up and eat your cupcake!" Pinkie Pie says, returning to her usual self. Rainbow Dash laughs and continues to eat her cupcake. After a while, she goes back to the tree and continues to train. You take that as your chance to go over to them. You go to Pinkie Pie first as she's closer to you.

"Hey Vale," she says happily. You explain to her what Spike said, "So time to kick Chaos' butt, right? I'll get the trumpets ready!"

"Um... trumpets?" Emma asks in confusion.

"You never know..." Pinkie Pie says looking around in animated paranoia. What is this pony _on_? You slowly nod to her (just when you thought you could have a normal conversation with her...) and go over to Rainbow Dash.

"Oh Vale, perfect timing," Rainbow Dash says, "We need to discuss what happened at the party. I'm really worried about Fluttershy, and Chaos is stronger than ever," you explain to her about the meeting with Princess Luna, "So, she feels the same way, huh? Cool. I'll get Pinkie Pie and we'll meet you all there."

Well four out of five isn't so bad. You decide to for now head back to the castle so you can meet Princess Luna. On your way back, you see that Rarity and Applejack are no longer at the fountain. They must be waiting for you back at the castle.

When you get back to the castle you decide to try Twilight Sparkle one last time, so instead of going to the library you head to the Courtyard. Sure enough Twilight is still there. It doesn't look like she moved from her spot at all. You go over to her and ask her one more time to come with you to the library.

"I'm sorry... Vale..." Twilight says sadly, "I... can't..."

You give Twilight a saddened look before you make your way to the library. Once there you see Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and even Spike, all waiting for you.

"Glad ta see ya, Sugarcube," Applejack says when you walk in.

"Where on earth is Twilight though?" Rarity asks, "She needs to be here too."

"Maybe she got lost," Pinkie Pie reasons, "I mean, this place is _huge_, even I get lost here."

"Honestly, you'd get lost in your own closet," Rainbow Dash jokes.

"She's not lost..." Emma says, getting everyone's attention.

"She's not?" Rarity asks.

"So where is she?" Dash asks.

You then tell everyone about the state Twilight was in when you spoke to her.

"Oh, Twilight..." Spike says. He looks almost disappointed.

"How can she just give up like this?" Rainbow Dash asks, "What about Fluttershy? What about Equestria?"

"She can't be serious!" Applejack shouts, "After ev'rythang that happened we can't jus give up!"

"She's depressed," Emma reasons, "Her teacher died. You can't blame her for being sad."

"I bet I know what'll make her feel better," Pinkie Pie says, suddenly pulling out a bag of streamers out of nowhere (where did they come from?), "Thank goodness I have enough for everypony."

"Come on, Pinkie," Rarity says, "The last thing she needs right now is a party, nor is now the time."

"Yeah... I guess your right..." Pinkie Pie says looking disappointed.

"How are we going to stop Chaos now?" Spike asks, "I mean, we need the Elements of Harmony along with the Element of Courage."

"The answer is, we won't," Luna says out of nowhere, walking into the room now herself, "I was told by Celestia to tell this to everyone, including Twilight Sparkle."

"But what are we going to do?" Emma asks.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do!" Rainbow Dash says intensely, "We're gonna go find her, and talk some sense into her!"

"Normally, I'd accuse Rainbow Dash of being too rash," Rarity says, "But we already lost Fluttershy. Also, she is our leader after all."

"And it's just not as fun without her," Pinkie Pie says.

"So we're all in agreement?" Applejack asks, "We talk ta Twilight?"

_Do you agree? _**Yes**

"I'll wait for you here," Luna says sternly, "Please come back here with Twilight Sparkle."

~**Applejack** joined your party

~**Pinkie Pie** joined your party

~**Rainbow Dash** joined your party

~**Rarity** joined your party

You lead everyone out to the Courtyard where Twilight was. Thankfully she's still there when you arrive. She doesn't seem to notice you (either that, or she doesn't care) so you and your party approach her.

"Twilight, what's this nonsense Vale and Emma said about you not fighting?" Rarity asks. Twilight remains silent, which makes Rainbow Dash really aggravated.

"Well? We're waiting!" Rainbow Dash says harshly, "Is it true? After everything that's happened are you just going to give up?"

"No way," Pinkie Pie says happily, "Twilight never gives up!"

"It's... true..." Twilight says, shocking everyone who didn't know.

"Wh, what?" Pinkie Pie asks slowly, apparently shocked to hear that.

"Everything that's happened so far is my fault," Twilight says softly, "From the moment I went searching for the Elements of Harmony to take on Night Mare Moon. I was the one who unleashed Chaos, and now the one pony I swore I'd protect died trying to protect _me_! I was the one who killed Princess Celestia!"

"Naw, naw, Sugarcube..." Applejack says walking up to Twilight and putting a hoof on her shoulder, "What did Ah tell ya about that kind of talk."

"Don't start Applejack!" Twilight shouts pushing Applejack's foreleg away, "It's true and you all know it! If I hadn't started poking my nose in things that were beyond me—"

"Then Equestria would be trapped in an eternal night," Rarity says, "Not only that, but none of us would be friends."

"Well..."

"Are you saying that you regret meeting us?" Rarity asks in a challenging way.

"Of course not!" Twilight shouts looking at Rarity angrily, "I would never say that!"

"Then what are you saying?" Rarity asks Twilight, who's getting more and more upset now.

"I'm saying that I'm scared!" Twilight shouts before collapsing in grief and crying, "I've always had Princess Celestia guiding me! Now she's gone, and I don't know what to do!" she looks in Rarity's eyes, "You seem to have all the answers now, so what should I do? Tell me, Rarity!"

"I..." Rarity looks lost for words. This could get ugly, maybe you should chime in.

_What do you say?_ **Make use of the life she protected**

"!"

That hit a nerve, and Twilight looks at you shocked.

"Wh, what?" she asks.

"Vale's right!" Rainbow Dash says, "She did die protecting you, but that was because she believed in you!"

"Mopin around like this ain't gonna help nopony," Applejack reasons, "And Ah don't think the Princess would want you to give up, not after all of this."

"Besides, we're going to need your help to saving Fluttershy," Emma says, "And Vale and I don't know Equestria like everyone else."

"Please Twilight," Pinkie Pie says sweetly, "We need you to come with us. I want to throw a big party to celebrate our victory, and I can't have that party without you."

"Please come with us Twilight," Spike says hugging her, "I can't go without you. I need you."

"You guys..." Twilight says looking around. You nod to her, and Rarity just gives Twilight a sweet smile, "Princess Celestia would really be disappointed if she saw me like this, huh?" she chuckles to herself, and then looks up with somewhat renewed spirits, "Right, Equestria is counting on us."

"Damn right!" Applejack says with a smile.

"Now we're talking!" Rainbow Dash says.

"Does this mean I can bring the extra trumpet?" Pinkie Pie asks, confusing the hell out of you.

"Again with the trumpets?" Emma asks.

"Rarity, I'm sorry for yelling at you," Twilight says.

"Oh, water under the bridge, _darling_," Rarity says sweetly, "We're all upset about what happened, but we can't stop moving. Right now, we have a world to save, and a friend in danger."

"Right, Fluttershy..." Twilight says, apparently thinking about Fluttershy now, "Okay, let's head to the library and meet Princess Luna. I think I need to apologize to her as well," everyone nods and begins making their way back to the library.

~**Twilight Sparkle** has joined your party

Now that Twilight is back, you gallop back to the library. When you make it back inside, you see Luna standing in front of a desk reading a book. You and the others walk over to her, and she immediately turns to you with that same stern expression.

"Princess, I..." Twilight says looking down.

"I understand you're grieving over my sister's death, but right now we must move forward," Luna explains, "Let's just focus on that."

"Right..." it looks like Twilight is still feeling guilty, but you decide to give Luna your undivided attention as she makes the book she was reading float over to you.

"This book is the full account of the scribe Osiris," Luna turns to you, "Have any of you heard of Osiris?"

"I believe I'm familiar with the name," Rarity says, "He founded many of the great temples in Equestria. It's said that the magical rules we Unicorns live by are all based off of his teachings."

"I didn't take you for a book worm," Rainbow Dash says. Rarity turns her nose up in the air.

"That's common knowledge for Unicorns," Rarity states.

"You also know then that Osiris was the stallion that made the Elements of Harmony?" Luna asks. Rarity looks at Luna in shock.

"That much... I didn't know," she says slowly.

"Ah'm assumin that's got somthin ta do wit us, right?" Applejack asked.

"My sister feels that it would be best for you to go on the same journey as Osiris," Luna says looking away, "At the very least, you may learn something about the Elements of Harmony and Chaos."

"Ooooh, we're going on a pilgrimage," Pinkie Pie says dreamily, "Sounds like fun!"

"What part of "we're trying to save the world" do you _not_ get?" Emma asks.

"What about Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asks, "I'm not going to proceed without her!"

"Truth is, we _can't_ proceed without her," Spike says, "She's the Element of Kindness. Sorry, but I'm _not_ going to be New Fluttershy."

What is he talking about? You decide to leave it alone for now.

"Of course, saving the Element of Kindness is top priority," Luna says, "But until we know more about where she is, all we can do is move forward. Hopefully following the path of Osiris will lead you down the right path."

"Don't worry, Sugar Cube," Applejack says going over to Rainbow Dash, "Ah'm sure we'll find Fluttershy."

Twilight has been reading the book for a long time. She looks up with a serious expression and then turns to everyone.

"Our first step needs to be back to Ponyville," she says, shocking everyone.

"Back to Ponyville?" Emma asks, "Why?"

"There's something in the deepest part of the Everfree Forest. I think Osiris may have constructed one of the Elements of Harmony there," Twilight explains.

"It'll be good to go back home for a little while," Rarity says, "Think we can stop by the town for a little while?"

"I don't see why not," Twilight says. She then turns to Luna, "Thank you Princess. We will be keeping in touch."

"I just want this fight to end," Luna states, "You, Guardian," she's looking right at you, "The Element of Courage may not have been made by Osiris, but it's just as important. Spend this time also learning what your Element means."

She's a lot more up front than Celestia was, but you slowly nod.

"Guess it's homeward bound?" Applejack asks.

"Guess so," Rarity says, "But can we not walk this time?" Everyone laughs, yet no one seems to notice the dejected look on Rarity's face, "I was being serious."

* * *

><p>Discord and Trixie are standing in front of a cell door. Discord crosses his arms and looks inside seriously.<p>

"I don't know why the Master wanted this pony," he says, "I tried to convert her once, and that proved to be pointless."

"Don't underestimate the Master," Trixie replies, "The Element of Chaos was strong enough to release you. It's only a matter of time before she cracks."

Trixie was about to walk off, "I have to say though," Discord says stopping her, "You were strong enough to kill Celestia. Not even I'm strong enough to do that."

"It's all thanks to Chaos," Trixie says darkly, "But next time, I won't miss," she walks off, leaving Discord alone in front of the cell.

"Such a sweet girl," Discord says, "It almost seems like a shame what we're doing to her."

* * *

><p>Inside the cell, Fluttershy is surrounded with red runes, and she's holding her head in pain.<p>

"NO!" she screams, "I can't do it! I tried, but I can't fight it anymore!" she sobs weakly, "I'm no Guardian! I'm not strong like she is!" she lets go of her head and falls to the ground, "I'm sorry... everyone..."

**FYI, this story happens in an alternate universe where Inner Demons doesn't happen. That doesn't mean that I won't draw from it, it just means that there's no connection to these stories.**


	14. Phase 14

**Okay, so I changed the opening again, but this time it's finalized. It's the Tales of Graces opening. My friend Louis from Drexel University is even working on an opening for the game. When it's done I'll put the link for it up on my page.**

**Also, Flying Harpoon has been changed to Rising Falcon.**

**Finally, the song that plays at the end of a fight in Tales of Symphonia is called Won the Battle. I'll be using that name from now on for the victory music.  
><strong>

Phase 14: Return to Ponyville – Start of the Pilgrimage

**Party Formation**

Vale (main)

Rarity (active)

Rainbow Dash (active)

Pinkie Pie (active)

Twilight Sparkle (reserve)

Applejack (reserve)

In the end, and after convincing Rarity, you all decided to walk back to Canterlot. Truth is, Canterlot can't spare any carriages. Hey, Osiris had to hoof it, right?

Rarity is giving everyone annoyed looks. It might be best to keep your distance from her for a while.

Before you leave, you go back to Luna to check on a few things again.

"Your first step is to go back to the Everfree Forest," she tells you, "Follow the path that Osiris took. We will do what we can to help you from here."

After confirming what you needed to do, you make your way out of the castle. Back in town, it might be a good idea to stock up on a few weapons. Your items are actually fine. You explore Canterlot going to the Armory.

"This equipment is even used by the Canterlot knights," the pony behind the Armory says proudly.

**List of Purchases**

**Silver Horn Guard (Vale): **450 Gald

**High Heels (Rarity, Pinkie Pie): **800 Gald

**Brass Hooves (Rainbow Dash, Applejack):** 800 Gald

**Canterlot School Uniform (Twilight Sparkle, Rarity): **900 Gald

**Wonderbolt Jump Suit (Rainbow Dash): **700 Gald

**Fishnet Stockings (Rarity): **1000 Gald (Rarity insisted on getting these)

"Good luck finding anything better," he said before you left. Lucky, it was a full armory. You didn't have enough for everything you wanted, but this should get you back to Ponyville at least. On the way out of Canterlot, you notice Twilight still looking through that book Luna gave her. You wonder what's in it.

**Title of Skit: Osiris' Book**

"So what's in that book anyway?" Emma asks Twilight.

"Well, the first page shows a map of Equestria thousands of years ago," Twilight explains, "the next couple of pages give an account of the places he went to. Apparently there's a secret doorway behind the old ruins where we found the Elements of Harmony."

"Does the book say what's behind the door?" Emma asks.

"Not exactly," Twilight says, "All it says is that one of the Elements was born there."

"That's strange," Emma says thoughtfully, "Only one of them?"

"That's why we need to get there," Twilight says, "I need to know what's down there. Hopefully it'll help us learn more about Chaos."

"That's another thing I want to know," Emma asks "Does it say anything about what made Chaos?"

"It doesn't even say anything about the Element of Courage," Twilight says, "But remember, they were made after the Elements of Harmony sealed away Discord."

"So they wouldn't be in the book?"

Twilight shakes her head, "But I am curious as to what made Chaos, and how an Element is able to have followers."

"Yeah, from what I saw, the Elements aren't sentient entities," Emma turns to you, "Hey Vale, what do you think?"

_What do you think? _**I want to see what's in the Everfree Forest**

"Sounds like you're the same as me," Twilight says, "We can't make any conclusions until we see what Osiris found."

"Let's just hope it _does_ help us stop Chaos," Emma says now looking sad, "and find Fluttershy."

You and Twilight look down, now worried about Fluttershy.

**End Skit**

Time to depart. You've gotten everything right? Good. You gallop out the front gate to Canterlot and begin the long trip back to Ponyville.

~Equestria~

(Play Song: Land of Sylvarant)

Things seem a little different as you run through Equestria, making your way back to Ponyville. The sky seems a little darker now, and some of the monsters are a little different. Now you see the armored ponies that were working for Chaos now running through the field now. You run forward, but one group of the ponies catches sight of you and attacks you.

~Battle: Chaos E-Pony x2, Chaos Unicorn (Play Song: Like a Glint of Light)

"It's party time!" Pinkie Pie said gleefully.

Rarity stepped back a bit while Vale, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash rushed forward. Both Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash took one of the Earth Ponies, while Vale focused on the Unicorn stopping her from casting.

"Crescent Moon!" Rainbow Dash shouted. As she continued her combo, Pinkie Pie used Dual Punishment to kill the Earth Pony she was facing. She then went over to help Rainbow Dash.

"Harpoon!" Vale shouted dashing through the unicorn, killing her. At the same time Rainbow Dash got a final punch in killing the last Earth Pony.

(Play Song: Won the Battle)

"Man, you guys suck," Rainbow Dash said stretching.

Pinkie Pie felt a little stronger. She learned the skill Devastation.

Vale felt a little stronger.

~End Battle~

With that done, you continue forward. There's a Bad Bark in your way, accompanied by two Lobos. They look really weak, so there's no point in fighting them. You try to run past them, but instead fall right into another assault similar to the one that you just faced.

~Battle: Chaos E-Pony x2, Chaos Unicorn (Play Song: Like a Glint of Light)

"Ugh, how hideous," Rarity said in disgust.

This time, Rarity began charging up magic while the others charged forward.

"Rising Falcon!" Vale shouted, flying up and tackling one of the Earth Ponies. While she did that, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie worked together to fight the Unicorn. She ran off and began charging up her magic. She cast Wind Blade on Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, stopping them, and then ran off to attack Vale.

One of the Earth Ponies was running over to Rarity, "Photon!" Rarity shouted. The orb converged on the Earth Pony in front of her, doing massive damage.

Vale managed to finish off the Earth Pony she was fighting and turned her attention to the one Rarity just hit.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie killed the Unicorn and were running over to the Earth Pony Vale was fighting, but she was able to kill it first.

(Play Song: Won the Battle)

"Alright! We win!" Vale said waving her mane to the side.

~End Battle~

Now this is getting scary. As you continue to run to Ponyville, everyone begins to discuss what happened so far.

**Title of Skit: Darker Outside**

"I don't remember these guys being here last time," Rainbow Dash says tensely.

"Chaos must have spread its shadow around," Rarity states seriously, "Now that Princess Celestia is gone."

"I don't get it though," Emma says, "After we found the Element of Courage, I thought Chaos would get weaker. What was the point in our journey?"

"Ah hate ta be a downer, but Ah agree wit Emma. I sort o' feel like the last few weeks were just a waste of time," Applejack groans looking down.

"I don't believe that," Twilight said says suddenly, "Princess Celestia wanted us to find the Element of Courage for a reason. I'm sure that said reason will reveal itself as we continue our journey," Twilight shudders, "But I do have to say, the area does seem a little darker these days."

"It feels heavy," Pinkie Pie pouts looking down.

"Wow, even you've lost some pep," Emma says, "This IS bad."

"Ponyville is close," Twilight says, "Let's just focus on getting there."

Everyone nods.

**End Skit**

~Ponyville~

After the hustle and bustle of Canterlot, the calmer environment of Ponyville is welcome. As you walk through the gates, you notice Rarity walking off a bit.

"Where are you going?" Emma asks. Rarity stops and turns to you.

"I just wanted to stop by my house for a bit," Rarity says, "Can you prepare for the trip without me?"

"Why? So you can reapply your make-up?" Rainbow Dash asks sarcastically, "Come on, Rarity, this is important!"

"I know it is," Rarity huffs, "But I need to take care of something, _among_ reapplying my make-up."

"Rarity..." Applejack sighs. Clearly everypony else feels some kind of way about Rarity stopping them like this.

"I'll meet up with you at the entrance of the Everfree Forest near Fluttershy's cottage," Rarity explains, "But this is really important."

You look around at everyone. _They_ sure don't feel right about it. I mean, on the outside it _does_ seem like she's prioritizing herself above the mission, but you know Rarity too well to believe that this isn't important.

_What do you say? _**We'll meet you there**

"Thank you," Rarity says with a smile, "I promise you that I won't be too long."

"Do you want any of us to go with you?" Twilight asks, "If you need any help..."

Rarity waves a hoof dismissively, "I'll be fine," Rarity says, "Don't let me slow you down. You guys make your way to Fluttershy's. I'll probably be ready by the time you get there," she turns around and trots off.

"Gosh darn it," Applejack says, "It ain't like this is important or nothin."

"Come on guys, be nice," Twilight reasons, "She wouldn't make such a big deal if it weren't important."

"Well, if I see her wearing a fancy hat and sunglasses she _won't_ hear the end of it," Rainbow Dash grumbles. The team trots off as you turn to Emma.

"Do you think she's serious about the sunglasses?" Emma asks. You shrug, and follow after your friends.

~**Rarity** left your party

Well, might as well find some way of passing the time. No way she'll be ready if you go _right_ there now (even if Rainbow Dash sort of wanted to). You stocked up on supplies before you left Canterlot, and you really don't need to buy any new weapons, so you decide to walk through town a bit.

Ironically you see Rarity's little sister, Sweetie Belle standing next to the bridge connecting she main town to where Fluttershy's cottage is. You figure it's a good idea to talk to her for a while.

"Hi Vale," Sweetie Belle says sadly.

"Everything okay, kiddo?" Emma asks for you.

"Well, when Fluttershy didn't come right back I thought it would be a good idea to go feed her animals, but one of the chickens ran into the Everfree Forest. I wanted to go find it, but its dangerous in the Everfree Forest."

Sweetie Belle looks really serious about this. You _could_ escort her into the Everfree Forest yourself, but if you aren't careful then she could seriously get hurt.

_Throughout your journey you'll spot the Cutie Mark Crusaders in various towns in Equestria. Sometimes they'll be able to help you, but sometimes you'll help them with various tasks. These tasks will replace all other members in your party with one or all three Cutie Mark Crusaders. Be careful, as they can't fight very well. If all Cutie Mark Crusaders are knocked out in battle, the game is over._

_Will you escort Sweetie Belle?_ **Yes**

"Really? You'll go with me?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"I suppose we don't have a choice. You'll probably go on your own anyway if we don't do this, right Vale?" Emma asks you.

"I won't get in your way," Sweetie Belle says, "I promise."

"Just try to stay behind us, okay?" Emma asks. She then turns to you, "It's a good thing that Rarity isn't here, otherwise she'd have our head for this."

You nod in agreement. After coming up with a quick excuse to the rest of the group (and begging them not to tell Rarity) you make your way to the Everfree Forest.

* * *

><p>~Everfree Forest~<p>

Sweetie Belle led you and Emma to the Everfree Forest. The path is pretty straight forward and you're on a road.

"The chicken shouldn't be too far," Sweetie Belle says to you, "If we stay on the road we should find it."

"Sweetie Belle, you should stay behind Vale," Emma says, "If anything happens to you Rarity would kill us."

"But I know a few spells," Sweetie Belle says, "and it's my fault. I can support you from behind. Please Vale."

"Ugh," Emma groans and turns to you, "We'll just have to be careful," you nod to your partner, then look at Sweetie Belle. She looks so eager to help. It's troublesome, but you can't help but be inspired by her.

**Twilight **left your party

**Applejack** left your party

**Pinkie Pie** left your party

**Rainbow Dash **left your party

**Sweetie Belle** joined your party

* * *

><p><strong>Party Formation<strong>

Vale (main)

Sweetie Belle (main)

* * *

><p>Since the road is so straight forward, you decide to simply follow the road and go straight. Ahead you see a Batty ahead. You try to go past it, but it sees you and prepares to strike.<p>

~Battle: Batty (Play Grasp it With All Your Might/Tales of Graces)

"Stay out of our way!" Vale shouted.

Vale rushed forward as Sweetie Belle began charging up a spell, oddly she was humming a tune while doing so. Vale began using basic attacks on the Batty, since it was a weak monster.

"Stone Blast!" Sweetie Belle shouted. The ground exploded under the Batty, sending small rocks at the Batty, actually killing it.

(Play Song: Won the Battle)

"Yay, I'm invincible!" Sweetie Belle cheered jumping for joy.

~End Battle

Okay, that was surprising. You didn't expect Sweetie Belle to be able to use actual spells. You and Emma decide to ask her about where she learned those spells.

**Title of Skit: Kids Shouldn't Play with Fire**

"Hey, Sweetie Belle? You know what I'm about to ask, right?" Emma asks Sweetie Belle, who suddenly looks caught.

"Oh, um..." Sweetie Belle is looking around nervously.

"Those were impressive spells for a little kid who's eight years old. Care to explain?"

"W-well, Twilight came over one day and was teaching Rarity some spells. She left a book of beginner spells, and it was right there, so..."

"You took a peak and started practicing them yourself?" Emma finishes for Sweetie Belle, who nods sadly.

"I just wanted to know the stuff that my sister could do. Please Emma, don't tell her!"

Emma sighs in defeat, "Fine, I won't tell Rarity, but you need to be careful. Those are dangerous spells, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Sweetie Belle is beaming, "Thank you Emma! I'll be careful!"

"I wonder," Emma states, clearly not believing her.

**End Skit**

After that talk, you continue your way through the Everfree Forest. The road looks like it's going to lead you to a clearing. Hopefully that chicken isn't too far in.

This time a Troll notices you and makes its way over to you. When it reaches you, a Batty also comes out of a bush to help it.

~Battle: Troll, Batty (Play Song: Grasp it With All Your Might/Tales of Graces)

"Cutie Mark Crusaders are go!" Sweetie Belle called out.

Vale rushed over to the Troll, leading with her Harpoon attack while Sweetie Belle charged up a spell. Vale then used basic attacks on the troll while the Batty slowly flew over to Sweetie Belle.

"Stone Blast!" Sweetie Belle called out, hitting the Batty with her spell. She then ran further back away from the monster that was still approaching her.

Vale used Rising Falcon to kill the troll, and then went over to the Batty to protect Sweetie Belle. She fired darts at the Batty while Sweetie Belle charged up another spell, but then fired her Arrow skill at the Batty killing it.

(Play Song: Won the Battle)

"Alright! We win!" Vale said waving her mane to the side.

~End Battle

It's amazing how well Sweetie Belle is handling this. You continue through the Everfree Forest, until you reach the clearing where you found Fluttershy that one time. This time though, you see a chicken surrounded by two really odd creatures. They look like wolves, but they're made of trees.

"Vale!" Sweetie Belle cries out, "That's the chicken! Those monsters are going to eat it!"

"We better hurry!" Emma says, "Sweetie Belle, stay here! We'll take care of these monsters! Come on, Vale!" you nod and rush over to the monsters.

"I can help too!" Sweetie Belle shouts actually galloping after you. You want to scream to her to stay back, but it's too late. The monsters saw you. Damn it, no choice. You'll have to protect Sweetie Belle while you fight.

~Battle: Timberwolf x2 (Play Song: Grasp it With All Your Might/Tales of Graces)

"Stay out of our way!" Vale called out.

Vale galloped over to the Timberwolves and began using basic attacks.

"Harpoon!" Vale shouted, charging through one of the Timberwolves. The other Timberwolf began making it's way over to Sweetie Belle.

"Stone Blast!" she shouted. The spell actually didn't do very much, "Huh?! Why didn't it work?!" she whined.

The Timberwolf that Vale was fighting got a few lucky slashes in, actually knocking her into the air. It then tackled her while she was in the air knocking her down and sending her back a bit. All while this was going on, Sweetie Belle was running around the clearing trying to keep her distance from the Timberwolf that was chasing her.

Vale got up, and decided it was time to get serious.

"I can't LOSE!" she shouted going into Over Limit. She then ran over to the Timberwolf that was now attacking a guarding Sweetie Belle and used Rising Falcon on the monster.

"It's over for you!" Vale shouted.

* * *

><p>~Mystic Arte~<p>

Vale screamed loudly as her aura damaged the Timberwolf. She then pointed her horn forward building up energy at the tip (picture of Vale screaming), "GUARDIAN'S HOWL!" she shouted, letting the energy explode doing extra damage to the Timberwolf.

* * *

><p>The Timberwolf was now focusing on Vale, so Sweetie Belle ran back to safety and charged up a spell. Vale began using basic attacks on the Timberwolf, but the other one was slowly making its way over to Vale.<p>

"Fire Ball!" Sweetie Belle shouted, attacking the Timberwolf that was approaching Vale from behind. Since it was made of tree bark, that attack did a lot. Sweetie Belle was laughing gleefully, "I found it all by myself!"

"Demon Fang!" Vale shouted, flipping back and sending a shockwave at the Timberwolf she was fighting, actually killing it. The other Timberwolf was able to slash Vale, actually doing massive damage.

"NOOO!" Vale screamed as she fell out unconscious.

"What do we do now?" Sweetie Belle asked, her voice shaking in fear.

The last Timberwolf slowly started walking over to Sweetie Belle, who was running around the field trying to keep her distance from the Timberwolf. Eventually she found the item Vale made her hold.

"Can you use this?" she asked throwing a Life Bottle over to the unconscious alicorn. Vale regained the energy to stand and galloped over to the Timberwolf as fast as she could.

"Arrow!" Vale called out, firing at the Timberwolf, making it fall apart dead.

(Play Song: Won the Battle)

"Alright! We win!" Vale said waving her mane to the side.

Vale felt a little stronger

~End Battle~

With the Timberwolves dead, you and Sweetie Belle run over to the chicken. Unfortunately the second it sees you two it runs away from you.

"Hey! Come back!" Sweetie Belle calls out.

"The poor thing must be scared," Emma reasons, "I mean, who can blame it. It was almost eaten by those weird monsters."

Sweetie Belle sits down on the ground with a hopeless expression on her face.

"Hey," Emma says as you kneel down next to Sweetie Belle, "It's not hopeless. All we have to do is find it again, right?"

"It'll just run again," Sweetie Belle pouts, "All the animals _ever_ do is run away from me."

Emma floats off a bit thinking, and then flies over to you, "Vale! I know what to do! Remember how Fluttershy catches the atttention of the animals?"

You think back to every time Fluttershy was surrounded by animals. You didn't see her like that a lot, but you remember that one time. _Right_! After you found the first piece of the Element of Courage. How did Fluttershy keep the animals near her?

_What did she do? _**She was singing**

"Exactly! These animals were trained by Fluttershy, so you can expect that even that chicken is trained to respond to singing."

So if you can sing a pretty tune, then the chicken might follow you out of the Everfree Forest. You go back to Sweetie Belle and tell her about the plan.

"Do you... think that will work?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Yeah, so cheer up," Emma says, "It's not over yet."

Sweetie Belle takes a deep breath, and then nods to you smiling.

"Alright! Let's go!"

You nod giving her a reassuring smile, and then stand up to continue your journey.

The chicken ran further in. Hopefully it isn't _too_ far in. After all, you're still hurt from the fight against the Timberwolves.

You gallop through the Everfree Forest, careful as to not run into any monsters. Eventually you see the chicken in the distance. If you approach it now, it'll run again.

"Alright," Emma says, "I'll tell you right now, me singing sounds like hooves on a chalkboard, so one of you has to be the singer."

"One of us?" Sweetie Belle asks, actually looking up at you.

Well, you _could_ do it. You'd like to think you're a pretty good singer. Not _great_, but decent. However, you're here just as an escort for Sweetie Belle. Perhaps the singer should be...

_Who should be the singer? _**Your stage, Sweetie Belle**

"M-m-m-me?!" Sweetie Belle asks you. You nod smiling, "But I can't-"

"You've been singing this entire time though," Emma reasons, "When you cast your spells. You sound pretty nice to me."

"But that's just..." you lightly nudge Sweetie Belle forward, urging her to try, "You really think I can?" you nod confidently, "Well, okay, but only because it's you guys."

Sweetie Belle steps forward, takes a deep breath, and then starts singing a soft tune.

It's... honestly the most beautiful sound you ever heard. Not even Fluttershy sounds this good. It's taking everything in your power to not start crying right there.

"That's beautiful, isn't it?" Emma asks you. All you can do is nod slowly.

The chicken actually notices Sweetie Belle and begins walking over to her. When it reaches her, it actually wraps its wings around her as if hugging her. Apparently it now trusts her, and is letting her know how much it appreciates her coming to save it.

"Aw, your welcome," Sweetie Belle says sweetly. She looks up at you and Emma, and you smile at her. You're really proud of her.

* * *

><p>~Ponyville~<p>

After returning the chicken to Fluttershy's cottage, you walk Sweetie Belle back to the bridge where you met up with her before.

"Thank you Vale," Sweetie Belle says, "I'm sorry, we wanted to help you, but you ended up helping me."

"That's fine," Emma says, "We're glad to help. Also, you did the right thing in waiting for us instead of going into the Everfree Forest by yourself."

"You promise not to tell Rarity that I went into the Everfree Forest?"

"We won't say a word," Emma says, you nod in agreement.

"Thanks Vale and Emma," Sweetie Belle says now beaming at you, "Next time, it'll be _my_ turn to help _you_."

She's such a lovely little girl, you think. You say good bye to Sweetie Belle and reunite with your friends.

**Sweetie Belle** left your party

**Twilight **joined your party

**Applejack** joined your party

**Pinkie Pie** joined your party

**Rainbow Dash** joined your party

Rarity _has_ to be ready by now, you think. You all decide to make your way to Fluttershy's cottage. You didn't see Rarity when you left earlier, but perhaps she's there now.

When you arrive at the cottage, you actually do see Rarity standing by the passage leading to the Everfree Forest. You gallop over to her.

"Well, is everyone ready?" Rarity asks you all.

"I think we're prepared," Twilight says turning to everyone, "Are you all ready?"

"Are you kidding?" Rainbow Dash asks, "I was ready three days ago! You guys just needed to catch up!"

"Let's see... cupcakes, trumpets, accordian, lucky charm, shopping list, yep, I'm ready too!" Pinkie Pie says nodding.

"Ah don't gotta voice mah desire ta git this over an' done with," Applejack states seriously, "The sooner we git movin the sooner we can all git back ta our regular lives."

"I don't know how much I can do to help, but I'm ready too!" Spike says confidently (probably trying to sound tough for Rarity).

"Yeah, let's go!" Emma says, "Equestria needs us, and we still need to find Fluttershy!"

"What about you?" Twilight asks you directly, "Are you ready?"

This is it. After this, your journey will have officially begun.

_Are you ready to start your journey? _**Yes**

"Then let's go," Twilight says, "Don't worry Fluttershy, we'll find you soon."

You all nod, and trot out of Ponyville heading toward the Everfree Forest. Your new journey has finally begun.


End file.
